Prisonniers
by lasurvolte
Summary: UA; Stiles a entendu parler de ce cirque ambulant et de leur vrai loup garou. Mais les loups garou ça n'existe pas, sûrement un canular, une blague, un monsieur poilu ronchon. Jusqu'au moment où devant la cage il a réellement peur. Scott le voit aussi. Les loups garou existent. Mais celui-ci n'est peut-être pas si méchant. Intrigué, Stiles veut en savoir plus. Stek.
1. Le loup garou

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Stiles n'écoutait pas ce que le prof, monsieur Harris, disait, une fois n'était pas coutume, son esprit vagabondait sur un millier de choses différentes. Peut-être aurait-il dût prendre une tartine de plus ce matin au petit déj' plutôt que de courir partout dans la maison pour faire dix choses à la fois, il avait faim. Comment Scott faisait pour ne pas avoir faim ? Ah si ! Il avait faim aussi, Stiles venait d'entendre son ventre gargouiller et même si son meilleur ami faisait semblant de rien, cette manière qu'il avait d'éviter son regard prouvait bien qu'il avait bien entendu et que Scott voulait manger. Le cours était interminable. En plus Stiles connaissait déjà ce chapitre, un jour d'ennuie il avait décidé de s'avancer dans le manuel, il avait donc au moins quatre chapitres d'avance. Au moins pouvait-il réfléchir tranquillement. Il sortit un papier de sa poche. Ce matin il était tombé sur un flyers intéressant, ce qui était une chose rare, pas de tomber sur un flyers, non ça il y en avait toujours des dizaines et des dizaines (à croire que sauver la forêt amazonienne ne faisait pas partie des préoccupations estudiantines), non ce qui était rare c'est qu'il soit intéressant. Ca parlait d'un cirque ambulant, un peu différent des autres cirques ambulants. Celui là présentait apparemment des bêtes de foires, des choses incroyables selon le flyers. De la femme à barbe (Stiles ne doutait pas que ce soit possible, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa grand-mère), au nain acrobate, en passant par le magnifique tigre sans rayure (sûrement de la peinture), et pour finir la plus grosse attraction de tous les temps : le loup garou.

- Eh Scott t'y crois toi, un loup garou ? Ce serait génial non d'en rencontrer un pour de vrai.

Son meilleur ami roula des yeux :

- C'est un attrape nigaud.

- Reste à savoir maintenant si on est assez nigaud pour aller y jeter un œil.

- Tu veux vraiment dépenser des sous pour ça ?

- Pas exactement, je pensais à quelque chose de… Disons… Plus illégal, tu vois.

- Quoi ? Tu veux voler quelqu'un ?

- Mais non, juste m'introduire en cachette dans ce cirque. Je tiens vraiment à voir ce loup garou. Ca pourrait être sympa, comme une séance privé.

- Et en guise de loup garou t'aura sûrement un mec un peu poilu qui ronfle fort et qui peut t'assommer avec sa grande paluche s'il se réveille.

- Donc on fera attention à pas le réveiller. Allez Scott ça pourrait être fun, alors tu viens ?

Scott soupira, arrêter une lubie de Stiles c'était comme vouloir arrêter un camion lancé à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Impossible.

- Okay. Mais cette fois-ci tu prévois un plan au cas où on se fait chopper.

- Bien sûr tu me connais.

- Justement je te connais !

Stiles fit la moue devant le manque de confiance de son meilleur ami :

- D'accord, d'accord, j'aurai un super plan cette fois-ci ! Tu verras.

Il ne put pas en dire plus, le professeur venait d'attraper le flyers qu'il tenait encore en main et de le punir d'une heure de colle avec Scott qui participait trop à la discussion selon monsieur Harris.

- On devrait peut-être songer à vous vendre à ce cirque ambulant parce que les vrais bêtes de foire c'est vous.

Cela fit rire toute la classe, sauf Stilinski et McCall, évidemment.

- C'est ta faute, accusa Scott.

- Okay désolé, mais relax, ça me permettra de réfléchir à un vrai plan, pour ce soir.

Scott ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant, mais au moins cela mettrait-il un peu d'action dans sa vie. On pouvait toujours compter sur Stiles pour un peu changer la routine du lycée.

xxx

Beacon Hills était une ville plutôt sympa avec une bonne équipe de Lacrosse au niveau du lycée et une grande forêt pour se balader, mais en vérité il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose. En tant que fils du Shérif de la ville, Stiles cherchait toujours à pimenter sa vie en se mêlant des affaires de son père – se faisant souvent réprimander pour cela. Mais à part quelques problèmes de drogues, de dealers ou parfois de vols, de tapage nocturne (à cause de jeunes un peu trop fêtard) et de bagarres entre voisins, la ville était finalement plutôt calme.

Pour une fois qu'il y avait peut-être de quoi s'amuser, Stiles n'allait pas le manquer. Même si l'amusement s'avérait bidon, que la femme à barbe portait un postiche, que le tigre sans rayure avait été peint, que le nain ne soit pas réellement acrobate ou pas réellement nain, et que le loup garou ne soit qu'un vulgaire homme trop poilu, au moins passerait-il un sûrement très bon moment avec son meilleur ami. Comme tous les moments qu'il passait avec Scott, d'ailleurs.

Les deux garçons étaient assez différents, d'une certaine façon. Stiles était hyper intelligent mais également très nerveux, son esprit divaguait dans tous les sens et il avait tendance à prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver au même point. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place, il lui fallait sans cesse du mouvement et de l'action, et les profs se plaignaient souvent de son problème de comportement.

Scott quand a lui n'arrivait à se fixer que sur une seule chose à la fois et faisait mille efforts pour atteindre son but (comme passer en première ligne en Lacrosse malgré son asthme), il ne manquait pas d'intelligence mais il n'était pas aussi vivace que son meilleur ami. Ses notes n'étaient pas terribles et il devait faire beaucoup plus d'efforts pour retenir ses leçons. Par contre il était plus calme ce qui permettait à Stiles de se canaliser un peu. Il était moins impulsif, peut-être un brin plus timide et carrément moins tête brulée (même s'il ne refusait jamais d'aller faire quelque chose avec son meilleur ami).

Finalement ils se complétaient bien tous les deux et en tout cas se trouvaient être totalement inséparable. La preuve en étant que Stiles se servait sans problème dans le frigo de Scott, et que ce dernier faisait pareil chez Stiles. Ils étaient presque comme des frères et n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Et ce soir là Stiles entraina Scott dans un cirque ambulant à la recherche d'un truc amusant à faire – et un peu illégal.

- En tant que fils du Shérif tu ne devrais pas respecter totalement la loi ?

- Tu as déjà entendu une loi qui interdisait d'aller dire bonjour à un loup garou, toi ?

- Non. Mais je pense qu'il en existe une sur le fait de pénétrer dans un lieu sans en avoir la permission.

- Et bien vois alors ça comme une visite de contrôle, moi je passe parce qu'en tant que fils du Shérif je veux voir si cette petite bande ne fait rien d'illégal, et toi en tant qu'employé chez le vétérinaire tu veux juste être sûr qu'aucun animal n'est maltraité. Allez on y va.

Scott analysa vite fait les arguments bancals de Stiles, puis se dit que de toute façon rien n'arrêterait son meilleur ami et décida de le suivre.

Voilà le plan de Stilinski : attendre que le spectacle soit fini, attendre encore un peu que tout le monde dorme, attendre encore un peu pour en être bien sûr, puis s'introduire sous le chapiteau pour aller découvrir ce fameux loup garou. Au risque bien entendu de rencontrer n'importe qui et de se faire attraper :

- Et si quelqu'un remarque notre présence ?

- On court.

- J'ai des doutes sur l'efficacité de ton plan.

- Je le trouve bien moi. Et puis on ne nous choppera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne surveille un loup garou qui n'existe pas. C'est sûrement juste un canular, tu te souviens ?

Ils avançaient tous les deux dans le chapiteau quand un grognement gigantesque résonna.

- Un canular ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Scott calme toi, ils ont dit aussi qu'ils avaient un tigre, c'est sûrement le tigre.

- Les tigres peuvent grogner aussi fort ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais entendu de tigre grogner. Les seuls que j'ai vu c'était dans un Zoo et ils roupillaient au soleil. Allez viens, avance, je suis sûr que c'est rien de grave. D'ailleurs c'est toi le premier à dire que ce spectacle était sûrement un attrape nigaud alors ne te met pas à croire tout à coup aux loups garou juste parce que nous venons d'entendre un petit ronronnement et que tu as peur du noir.

- Je n'ai pas peur du noir et ce n'était pas un petit ronronnement.

- Bien un grognement alors, de tigre. Evidemment. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver quelque chose de très intéressant mais de pas du tout dangereux, ni accompagné de pleins de crocs et de griffes et de poils et...

- Stiles ?

- Et que tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes là uniquement pour avoir une occupation intéressante, nous pourrons ensuite écrire une rédaction sur l'inexistence des loups garou et sur la fausseté de ce genre de cirque.

- Stiles ?!

- Quoi ?

- Si les loups garou n'existent pas, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ça ?

Scott pointait du doigt quelque chose devant lui, le visage pâle. Stiles se retourna et regarda ce que son meilleur ami lui montrait. Une immense cage se trouvait là, elle était à peu près assez grande pour contenir un éléphant, mais à l'intérieur de se trouvait qu'une « sorte d'homme » enchainé. Ses poignés et son cou était accroché à des solides chaines, à croire que la cage n'était pas suffisante pour le retenir.

C'était « une sorte d'homme » car ce n'en était pas un. Certes il en avait un peu le corps. Il portait un jean, avait donc des jambes, qui se terminaient par d'énormes pattes pleines de griffes. Il était torse nu. Au bout de ses bras se trouvaient des mains griffues. Quand à son visage, il n'avait rien d'humain. C'était le visage d'une bête, d'un loup, poilu, déformé, des yeux bleus brillants comme ceux d'un animal, et des crocs acérés. C'était de lui que s'échappait les affreux grognements.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit du maquillage.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression non plus, certifia Stiles.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas.

Stiles sentait une boule de peur s'agrandir au fond de son estomac, cette bête était sûrement un vrai loup garou. Heureusement il était attaché et ne semblait pas pouvoir leur faire du mal, même si apparemment il en avait très envie. Le plus sage serait donc de partir ou plutôt s'enfuir. Ils en avaient assez vu. Mais Stiles n'éprouvait pas que de la peur, il se sentait intrigué, il avait envie de s'approcher et de… Toucher le loup garou, pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, bien réel, bien vivant.

Scott, de son côté, n'était pas du tout curieux, il voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Certes le loup garou paraissait attaché, mais rien ne disait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à briser ses chaines et faire d'eux son quatre heures. On voyait ça souvent dans les films d'horreur, et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à la place de la victime.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller Stiles.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Mais alors qu'il disait ça, l'adolescent avança vers la cage.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Vas-y je te rejoins. Je veux juste… Vérifier.

- C'est pas le moment. Viens !

- Je te rejoins je te dis.

Scott commença à s'éloigner en soupirant et Stiles continua à s'avancer vers la cage. Le loup garou paraissait furieux, mais contre quoi ? Contre ses chaînes ou contre les intrus ? Stilinski ne savait pas. Il était juste hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus lumineux et il avançait encore. Soudainement la bête grogna encore plus fort et avança sa patte comme pour frapper Stiles, il ne réussit qu'à griffer les barreaux de sa prison.

- Stiles ! Viens ! Appela Scott une nouvelle fois.

Nouveau coup de griffe, le loup garou donnait l'impression de vouloir le transformer en charpie.

- Stiles !

L'adolescent se recula finalement et couru rejoindre Scott. Ils sortirent du chapiteau et s'enfuirent dans la Jeep de Stiles.

- T'as vu ça, c'était génial !

- Flippant plutôt. Tu crois que c'était un vrai ?

- Il en avait l'air en tout cas. Quand je pense que les loups garou existent réellement.

- Pourtant nous ne sommes pas un jour de pleine lune.

- Non c'est vrai tiens, ils ont peut-être trouvé un moyen de le maintenir dans cet état, pour impressionner la galerie n'importe quel jour de l'année. Je me demande s'ils ont vraiment le droit de l'enfermer comme ça.

- Personnellement je suis plutôt rassuré de savoir que cette bête est enchainée.

Stiles ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensés. Il fini par déposer Scott chez lui et se dirigea jusqu'à sa maison. Le Shérif ne dormait pas.

- Stiles ! Où t'étais passé ?

- J'étais de sortie avec Scott, au cirque ambulant qui vient de s'installer.

- Ca fait des heures que le spectacle est fini.

- Disons que… Nous y sommes allés après le spectacle. En fait.

Le père soupira :

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es introduit dans le chapiteau en toute illégalité ?

- Ca dépend de la définition que tu entends pour chacun de ses mots.

- Stiles !

- Okay oui, tu as deviné on s'est introduit en cachette dans le chapiteau, de là à parler d'illégalité… Et tu sais quoi on a vu un vrai loup garou.

- Ce sont des charlatans

- Des charlatans peut-être, mais ils ont quand même un vrai loup garou. Avec des crocs, des griffes, des poils. Toute la panoplie du parfait petit lycanthrope.

- Stiles, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais ce n'était pas un loup garou.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu demanderas à Scott, on l'a vu tous les deux. Et tu n'as qu'à aller à leur spectacle, apparemment ils le présentent à toute la ville.

- Je ne veux pas dépenser des sous pour ces idioties, ni parce que mon fils de seize ans et son copain ont beaucoup trop d'imagination.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche et se pointa du doigt :

- Je n'ai pas trop d'imagination.

- Et la théorie que tu avais sur l'existence des licornes ?

- Techniquement si tu prends la corne d'un bélier et que tu l'implantes dans le crâne d'un cheval blanc…

- Et quand tu étais persuadé que les poussins descendaient des dinosaures ?

- J'avais six ans !

- La fois où tu étais persuadé qu'un de tes amis avaient été enlevé par des extraterrestres ?

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait la varicelle !

- Tu as trop d'imagination, Stiles. Je suis sûr que le loup garou que tu as vu n'en était pas un. Maintenant au lit ! Il est tard et demain tu as cours.

- Et toi que fais-tu encore éveillé à cette heure-ci ?

- Du travail.

Le fils Stilinski regarda son père et eut un petit sourire, à tous les coups le Shérif l'attendait, inquiet pour Stiles – qui avait le don de se fourrer dans les ennuies. Il serra son paternel dans ses bras et partit se coucher.

Mais il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il avait peut-être parfois un peu trop d'imagination, seulement il était persuadé de ce qu'il avait vu. Scott et lui n'avaient pas pu rêver tous les deux. Il s'agissait d'un vrai loup garou.

Effrayant, en colère et autre chose. Stiles cherchait ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les yeux de la bête, ce sentiment qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Il fallait qu'il le revoie, encore une fois.

Mais comment convaincre Scott ?

xxx

- Non on y retourne pas, une fois m'a suffit.

Tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient au lycée, les deux amis discutaient.

- Alors dans ce cas on paye et on va voir le spectacle. Demanda Stiles à Scott.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile ? On l'a déjà vu une fois. Je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir.

- J'ai très envie de le revoir moi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu ne trouvais pas ça impressionnant ? Un vrai loup garou, quand est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion d'en revoir un ?

- Je sais pas.

- Alors allons-y okay ? Pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Allez Scott ça va être fun. Tu n'as pas toujours rêvé de voir une femme à barbe toi ?

Scott éclata de rire.

- Okay je suis convaincu, allons-y.

- Yes, super. Tu es génial.

La sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours pour ne pas arriver en retard. L'heure de colle de la veille leur avait largement suffit.

Le midi au self, Stiles parlait encore de ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille, tandis que Scott voulait plutôt causer de l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Leurs conversations partirent donc dans tous les sens, mais cela convenait très bien à Stilinski, et Scott avait plutôt l'habitude. C'est à ce moment là que la plus belle fille du lycée, selon Stiles, passa à côté d'eux.

- Magnifique.

- Quoi ? Le Lacrosse ?

- Mais non, abruti, Lydia.

- Oh arrête, tu lui cours après depuis tellement longtemps et elle ne t'a même jamais regardé, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parce que je l'aime ?

- Bonne réponse, j'imagine. Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à venir voir un loup garou avec nous ce soir ?

- L'inviter et comment ? En lui disant _« eh salut Lydia tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais, tu n'as pas envie de venir profiter du spectacle de bêtes à poils, ce soir, avec mon ami Scott et moi ? »_…. Quoi que pourquoi pas !

Stiles se leva donc, suivit Lydia jusqu'à sa table, voulu faire son discours jusqu'au moment où Jackson, alias le-petit-ami-super-cool-de-Lydia-et-capitaine-de-Lacrosse-avec-assez-de-muscle-pour-te-casser-la-gueule arriva, poussa Stiles pour s'asseoir à côté de sa chérie et que ce dernier fut oublié. Le fils du Shérif retourna tout penaud vers Scott et se rassit à sa place :

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie d'y aller. Une autre fois peut-être.

Scott tapota gentiment son épaule et lui sourit :

- Mais je viens avec toi moi.

- Ouais ! Merci.

Le soir arriva vite et les deux garçons se payèrent une place pour le fameux spectacle. Ils s'assirent avec d'autres spectateurs dans les gradins.

- Eh c'est pas le coach là bas ? Interrogea Stiles en montrant du doigt la personne, pas du tout discrètement.

Scott regarda à son tour :

- Ouais t'as raison c'est lui, bizarrement je ne suis pas étonné de le voir là.

- Non moi non plus.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis les lumières s'éteignirent, la scène s'alluma, et les gens se turent. C'est alors qu'une créature de rêve entra dans le chapiteau, une jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux marron. Elle porte un simple jean et un débardeur, mais aux yeux de Scott, elle était juste parfaite.

- Bonjour je suis Allison, et je suis dompteuse.

- Je suis amoureux. Certifia Scott à Stiles.

Son meilleur ami ouvrit grand les yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux.

- Maintenant ? Si vite ?

- Je crois.

Sur scène la jeune fille continuait son discours :

- Merci à tous d'être venu pour le spectacle de ce soir. Vous allez voir des choses extraordinaires, croyez-le bien. Commençons par notre tigre.

Des barreaux furent installés autour de la scène et on fit venir le tigre. Une bête étrange et toute orange.

- Peinture pour animal, conclu Stiles.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Quasiment. Mais c'est quand même un très bel animal. Et ton amoureuse a l'air de savoir y faire avec lui.

En effet Allison était une bonne dompteuse, elle faisait sauter le tigre sans rayure dans des cerceaux en feux et recevaient des tonnes d'applaudissements. Le spectacle continua avec la fameuse femme à barbe.

- Postiche, expliqua Stiles.

- Mais les gens tirent dessus.

- Postiche bien collé alors. Regarde les poils ne sont même pas de la même couleur que ses cheveux ou ses sourcils. Postiche.

Ensuite il y eut le fameux nain acrobate. Il s'agissait réellement d'un nain acrobate. Mais cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, pourquoi les nains n'auraient-ils pas pu devenir acrobate après tout ?

Il y eu deux trois autres attractions, présentés par Allison ou sa famille, puis finalement vint le clou du spectacle, le fameux loup garou.

Ce fut Kate qui s'occupa de cette partie. Kate était apparemment la tante d'Allison, d'après ce qu'elle racontait. Elle était blonde, plutôt pas mal, mais elle avait ce quelque chose d'un peu pervers et froid sur le visage. Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Scott ne remarqua rien.

On fit venir le loup garou. Il était toujours dans sa cage, et toujours enchainé. Toujours en colère.

Stiles se pencha en avant, il voulait le voir de plus près.

- Alors mon beau dit bonjour à ton public.

Une rage horrible sembla sortir de la bête quand il grogna. Le sol en trembla. Les gens eurent peur sur le coup mais ils applaudirent très fort ensuite. Certains riaient. Stiles restait silencieux.  
Il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans sa façon d'être. Les gens s'amusaient, mais Stilinski ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Quelque chose le dérangeait.

Soudain le loup se mit à renifler et il leva alors les yeux vers Stiles et Scott. Il les fixa réellement, tellement que même Kate le remarqua :

- Alors mon loup, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît dans le public ?

Stiles se leva et s'avança.

- Je crois que c'est moi qu'il regarde.

Et effectivement le loup garou le suivit des yeux.

- Jeune homme, voulez vous venir sur scène ?

- Oui.

Scott voulu retenir son meilleur ami, il n'aimait pas que ce dernier s'approche trop de la bête qu'il considérait comme dangereuse, mais Stiles se libéra et avança jusqu'à la scène. Une fois devant la cage il continua à fixer le loup garou. Ses yeux montraient plus que de la colère.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Stiles.

- Et bien Stiles, as-tu peur ?

- Un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- Attaché et enfermé comme il est, je ne pense pas. Mais s'il se délivrait, il serait sûrement très dangereux, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles ne regardait pas Kate en lui parlant, il continuait de fixer le loup garou. Si ce dernier l'avait reconnu dans la foule, c'était sûrement à cause de son odeur. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il le connaissait il avait envie de le dévorer plus qu'un autre, après tout allez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce genre de bestiole.

- Je pense qu'il serait effectivement très dangereux.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Kate éclata de rire :

- Il n'a pas vraiment de nom, à quoi bon ? Ce n'est qu'une bête.

Stiles alors comprit ce que c'était qu'il voyait dans les yeux du loup garou. De la tristesse, voilà c'était de la tristesse. Le loup garou n'était pas seulement en colère, il était malheureux.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de nom ? Même les chiens ont des noms.

Kate rit moins tout à coup.

- Okay, et bien je pense que tu l'as assez observé, tu peux maintenant retourner à ta place.

Stiles alla s'asseoir de nouveau, à contre cœur.

- Merci mesdames et messieurs pour votre présence ce soir. J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu. C'était la famille Argent et son cirque ambulant.

Stilinski et son meilleur ami furent pousser vers la sortie et durant le chemin du retour, Stiles grinça des dents.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas ça. Traiter ce loup garou comme ça, ça m'énerve.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est un loup garou, c'est dangereux non ? Ils ont raison de l'enchaîner.

- Ce n'est pas seulement de l'enchaîner qui me dérange.

- L'histoire du nom ?

- Aussi. Et puis tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Non bien sûr que non, tu as été omnibulé par les beaux yeux d'Allison mais pas par ceux du loup garou.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a de beaux yeux. Mais remarquer quoi ?

- La tristesse qui se dégage de lui. C'était comme s'il était vraiment malheureux, comme si toute sa colère venait de la torture qu'on lui infligeait de le faire vivre comme ça.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Stiles tapota avec ses doigts sur son volant. Scott le regarda faire et eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Oh non ! On n'y retourne pas.

- Très bien, j'y retournerai seul.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- J'ai encore besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

- D'être sûr de quoi ?

- Qu'il n'est pas humain.

- Mais tu l'as vu. Tu vois bien que c'est une bête, un loup garou. Il grogne, il ne parle pas et il fait peur. Où as-tu déjà vu des êtres humains avec des crocs et des griffes pareils ?

- Tu ne connais pas les légendes Scott ?

- Quelle légende ?

- Sur les loups garou.

- Bah si, un peu.

- D'accord. Tu me rassures. Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Et donc les loups garou ne sont pas uniquement des loups garou. Tu l'as vu, tu l'as regardé, il porte même un jean, comme nous. Il a des griffes, il a des crocs, une tête bizarre et un peu plus de poils que la moyenne, mais il s'habille comme nous. Avant de se transformer en loup garou, ceux-ci sont des humains.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais peut-être que ce ne sont que des légendes, que les loups garou ne sont que des loups garou. Après tout il est transformé alors que nous ne sommes pas pendant la pleine lune. Ou alors peut-être que quand il est humain, il est bien traité et que là c'est juste pour le spectacle.

- Je vais y retourner, pour être sûr.

Scott soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller à nouveau, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles y aller seul. Il trancha :

- Je viens avec toi, mais je reste dans la voiture et je te préviens si quelqu'un arrive.

- Super, ça c'est une bonne idée.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent fit demi-tour et retourna vers le chapiteau.

Comme il l'avait dit Scott resta dans la voiture, pendant que Stiles s'introduisit dans les coulisses pour aller voir le loup garou. L'adolescent se retrouva de nouveau devant la cage.

- Hey, salut toi.

Le loup garou le fixa.

- Tu me reconnais non ?

Il eut le droit à un petit acquiescement.

- Je m'appelle Stiles. Et toi ?

L'adolescent n'eut qu'un grognement comme réponse.

- Je peux m'approcher ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Stiles avança donc, doucement. Bien sûr il avait un peu peur, mais il continua à s'approcher, une fois devant la cage, il approcha sa main. A ce moment là le loup garou essaya de le griffer, mais ses chaines n'étaient pas assez longues encore une fois.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Le loup garou montra les crocs. Mais Stiles approcha de nouveau sa main et cette fois-ci l'autre le laissa faire. L'adolescent posa sa paume sur la cage. Il eut la trouille un instant de se faire griffer, mais finalement le loup garou s'approcha à son tour et colla sa patte sur la cage, au même endroit. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et l'adolescent fut totalement persuadé qu'il n'avait pas à faire qu'à une bête, qu'il y avait autre choses sous ses griffes et ses crocs.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Eh ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Stiles sursauta, le loup garou s'enfonça dans sa cage, tandis que l'adolescent se retournait :

- Euh désolé… Je…

C'est alors qu'il reconnu Allison et eut une super idée.

- Allison ? C'est ça ?

- Oui.

- En fait c'est toi que je cherchais. Et en te cherchant je suis tombé sur le loup garou et ma curiosité a été un peu poussé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment commettre une effraction.

- Et donc tu venais pour ?

- Ah oui ! Voilà. On était au spectacle tout à l'heure avec mon meilleur ami. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a vu. Enfin surtout lui, lui il t'a vu. Et tu vois il t'a trouvé franchement jolie et tout et il m'a supplié de venir te voir pour … Enfin tu vois, tu pourrais aller lui causer et faire connaissance tout ça.

Allison plissa les yeux, puis finit par sourire :

- Super et comment s'appelle ton ami ?

- Scott. Scott McCall. Il m'attend dehors, tu veux venir ?

La jeune fille accepta et ils commencèrent à se diriger dehors. Stiles cependant resta quelques secondes en retrait et se tourna pour fixer le loup garou. D'après ce qu'il savait les animaux avait une ouïe hors du commun, aussi murmura-t-il, quasi inaudiblement :

- Je pourrai revenir ?

Le loup garou acquiesça. Stiles lui sourit et sautilla à la suite d'Allison.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Cette fic est une UA, elle contient des passages hyper tristes et durs (voir même gore), je vous préviens. Mais il y a aussi des moments plus mignons et drôles. Derek est… Absolument OOC, truc de dingue je suis vraiment désolé (bon là pour le coup vous n'avez pas trop eut l'occasion de le voir, mais plus tard vous comprendrez). Stiles et Scott sont hyper proches dans cette fic, je me suis beaucoup attachée à leur amitié.

Je ne suis pas très douée avec tout ce qui est loi, enquête policière, etc. Aussi je me suis plus attaché aux personnages, à leur relation, leur sentiments, leur pensé, leur histoire, qu'à la véracité de ce que j'écrivais (c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura sûrement pleins de défauts et des trucs illogiques qui n'arriveraient pas dans le monde réel, surtout au niveau de la police et ce genre de trucs).

C'est une UA, mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira, et que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre.


	2. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Scott cru halluciner quand il vit Stiles revenir vers la Jeep avec Allison. Il descendit en vitesse, défroissa sa chemise, remit bien sa veste, ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. A dire vrai il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps là tout de suite, il aurait voulu être moins asthmatique et plus beau. Il aurait voulu jouer en première ligne au Lacrosse et dire qu'il était un champion. Mais en fait il ne trouva rien à dire, à part bégayer :

- Sa.. Salut.

Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment des plus élégants.

- Voilà Allison je te présente Scott.

- Salut Scott. Alors comme ça, tu me trouves jolie ?

La jeune fille lui souriait à pleine dents tandis que Scott fusillait du regard son meilleur ami, ce dernier se contentant de faire comme si de rien.

- Euh… Oui c'est vrai…

- T'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci.

Et voilà que dire de plus ? Scott se sentait couillon dans ses vêtements et dans ses chaussures, il avait envie de parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour que ça paraisse intéressant. Après tout une dompteuse avait sûrement des tas de choses à raconter, tandis que lui restait toujours sur le banc et regardait les autres jouer au Lacrosse.

- Allison tu es libre par moment ? Le sauva Stiles.

- Oui le week-end, enfin sauf les soirs du fameux week-end bien entendu.

Scott saisit la perche au vol :

- Ca te dirait de… Venir trainer. Avec nous. Ou avec moi. Si jamais Stiles est occupé.

- Carrément j'ai des tas de trucs à faire le weekend. Je ne pourrai vraiment pas venir. Mais ça serait cool pour toi Allison, tu pourrais profiter d'être ici pour découvrir un peu Beacon Hills. Avec Scott. Découvrir Scott aussi par la même occasion. Scott avec Beacon Hills. Scott dans Beacon Hills. Enfin tu m'as compris.

Allison rit. Le cœur de Scott se retourna. Elle était belle avec son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants.

- J'ai parfaitement compris. Scott donc, tu veux bien me faire visiter Beacon Hills ?

- J'en serais ravi.

- Super. J'adore ma famille, mais parfois je me sens un peu enfermée dans ce cirque.

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous pour le samedi. Puis Scott et Stiles repartirent, l'un avec un sourire niais épinglé sur son visage, l'autre content pour son meilleur ami, fier de lui, et avec un loup garou dans la tête.

xxx

Le loup garou lui avait permis de revenir, sauf que ce n'était pas si évident que ça. D'abord parce que Scott refusait d'y retourner la nuit et ne voulait plus payer pour le spectacle, ensuite parce que s'il se faisait chopper à nouveau Stiles n'aurait sans doute plus d'excuse (ou tout du moins pas aussi bonne) à donner. Il avait bien une idée, mais il fallait convaincre son meilleur ami :

- Tu veux que je demande à Allison si nous pouvons passer voir gratuitement leur loup garou ?

- Exactement. Je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec elle, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non ?

- Ca ne me semble pas très compliqué. Okay je lui demanderai.

Stiles eut un air tout content.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de le revoir.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis fasciné par les loups garou je crois, c'est tellement étrange qu'ils existent.

C'était vrai mais pas complètement. Stiles était fasciné, néanmoins quelque chose d'autre l'attirait vers le loup garou, quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans cette façon qu'avait la famille Argent de le maintenir prisonnier. Et surtout la tristesse qui se dégageait de lui. Cependant l'explication qu'il avait donnée sembla suffire à Scott qui promit d'interroger Allison. Si elle ne donnait pas son autorisation, et bien Stiles se contenterait d'y retourner illégalement en priant pour ne pas se faire chopper.

Le rendez-vous arriva et Stiles envoya quatorze millions de message à son meilleur ami, qui bien évidemment avait coupé son portable. Le fils du Shérif tournait en rond et se rongeait les ongles espérant que Scott revienne avec des bonnes nouvelles. Il fit mieux que ça, il ramena Allison.

- Tu as des questions sur le loup garou ? C'est ce que Scott m'a dit, qu'il t'intéressait beaucoup.

- Je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux c'est vrai ?

- Si je peux y répondre vas-y.

Stiles eut envie de se jeter dans les bras de Scott pour le remercier d'avoir ramené Allison jusque chez lui, même s'il était déjà dix-huit heures et que donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, le spectacle commençant a vingt heures.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Kate ne lui a jamais donné de nom.

- C'est Kate qui s'en occupe ?

- Oui, et elle n'aime pas trop qu'on lui tourne autour. Elle veut en avoir l'exclusivité, elle dit qu'il est sa bête à elle. C'est pour cette raison que je ne sais pas tout sur lui.

- Est-ce qu'il se transforme en humain ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu sous cette forme.

- Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous capturé ?

- Longtemps. J'étais petite.

- Il ne sort jamais de sa cage ?

- Il est trop dangereux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il mange ?

- De la viande ?

- Tu ne sais même pas son régime alimentaire ?

- Je t'avais prévenu, Kate est vraiment exclusive quand il s'agit de lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrai venir le voir ?

Allison soupira, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui permettre, puisque Kate ne voulait pas trop qu'on approche sa propriété.

- Mais je vais essayer, ajouta-t-elle.

Vu le regard qu'elle lança à Scott à ce moment là, Allison ne le faisait pas pour Stiles mais bien pour plaire à son meilleur ami, c'était non seulement mignon mais en plus vachement utile.

- Tenez, je vous file des billets pour la représentation de ce soir.

Nouveau regard vers Scott, ce qui l'intéressait c'était qu'il vienne la voir elle, et pas que Stiles puisse admirer leur loup garou, mais comme cela ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Tu n'aurais pas un troisième billet ? Demanda Stiles

- Je peux t'en avoir un troisième si tu veux, pour qui ?

- Pour mon père, il ne croit pas à l'existence des loups garou.

- Super, pas de soucis, viens avec lui et Scott ce soir, je te donnerai une place.

- Merci Allison.

Puis il laissa son meilleur ami avec la jeune fille. Maintenant il allait devoir convaincre son père de venir, et il pourrait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas trop d'imagination.

xxx

Scott, et les deux Stilinski arrivèrent dix minutes avant que le spectacle commence, et Allison donna un billet au Shérif avant d'aller se préparer en toute vitesse.

Le père de Stiles n'était pas ravi, mais puisque la place était gratuite il s'était laissé convaincre. Et cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec son fils. Il était persuadé qu'il ne verrait pas de loup garou, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Stiles.

Ce dernier avait un grand sourire satisfait, content de partager un moment avec son père, et également heureux de pouvoir lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas trop d'imagination, et que le loup garou existait bel et bien.  
Scott de son côté était tout souriant également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sa relation avec Allison évoluait très vite, ils étaient devenus amis aujourd'hui et il avait passé une journée merveilleuse en sa compagnie, et voilà qu'il allait la revoir le soir.

Tout le monde était donc bien content. Le spectacle parût long et ennuyant à Stiles qui n'attendait que de voir le loup garou, et finalement Kate fit son apparition avec « sa bête ».

Le lycan renifla l'adolescent immédiatement, et quand la femme lui demanda de dire bonjour à son public il ne grogna pas. Rien. Il se contenta de fixer Stiles. L'adolescent sourit à pleines dents et lui fit coucou. Puis se tourna vers son père :

- Alors convaincu ?

- Très bon maquillage j'avoue.

- Papa !

- Mais tu te doutes bien que c'est du faux, Stiles. Ils ont dût le maquiller, enregistrer des faux grognements, ce genre de choses. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Scott ?

- Euh… Oui c'est vrai, elle est très jolie.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? interrogea le Shérif.

- Hein ? Euh. De rien. Et vous ?

Stilinski père interrogea son fils du regard, ce dernier haussa les épaule et murmura _« il est amoureux »_.

- Quoi du loup garou ?

- Mais non, d'Allison.

Le Shérif fit un « ah » compréhensif, et Stiles retourna son attention vers le loup garou qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Interrogea-t-il

- Quoi ? Demanda Scott qui croyait qu'il lui parlait.

- Non rien. Je parlais tout seul.

Alors le loup garou tira sur ses chaines et poussa un grognement terrible. Kate en fut satisfaite, elle craignait que celui-ci soit devenu muet pile au moment de la représentation. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça, grogner avec désespoir, cela faisait partie du spectacle et cela faisait plaisir au public. Et qui y avait-il de plus important que de rendre le public heureux ?

Le loup garou tira encore plus fort.

- Tu veux que je te libère ? Murmura Stiles.

L'autre grogna encore, comme un assentiment. L'adolescent se mit à sourire bêtement. Bien si c'était ce que le loup garou voulait, la liberté, il la lui donnerait. Bien entendu cela risquait d'être dangereux, mais il savait que d'une certaine manière l'autre serait mieux en liberté que dans cette cage, et que cette Kate cachait quelque chose. Il ne l'aimait pas, sa manière de se pavaner, cette froideur chez elle, et de montrer à la face du mon son loup garou. Quelque chose clochait là dedans. Sûr qu'un loup garou en liberté cela devait être dangereux, mais celui-ci n'était jamais libre et ce depuis apparemment très longtemps, et ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Même le tigre repeint était sans doute mieux traité que ça. Lui avait le droit de se dégourdir les pattes et de sauter dans un cerceau. Le loup garou avait seulement le droit de grogner et tirer sur ses chaines, d'être en colère et d'être triste. Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Il le libérerait.

- Stiles ?

- Oui papa.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ton sourire là.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon sourire ?

- Je le connais, tu as prévu quelque chose toi non ?

- Mais non pas du tout.

- Stile ne me ment pas, je suis ton père, je te connais.

- Et bien… En fait j'ai prévu d'aller voir le loup garou plus tard avec Scott et Allison.

Le père soupira :

- Mais Allison fait partie du spectacle, ça ne risque rien et ce ne sera pas illégal. Allez papa !

- Si cette fille peut te montrer que ce que tu crois être un loup garou n'est qu'un mauvais déguisement, alors d'accord.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord de montrer que tout le spectacle n'est qu'une duperie, tu sais. Mais je lui demanderai quand même de m'expliquer comment ils ont fait pour avoir un loup garou plus vrai que nature. Alors on peut rester ?

Le Shérif se gratta les cheveux, plissa le front réfléchissant et regardant son fils, il savait que celui-ci lui cachait sans doute quelque chose, mais bon. S'il refusait cela à l'adolescent, ce dernier trouverait un moyen de revenir quand même et de lui désobéir. C'était plus fort que lui, son comportement n'était pas vraiment bon. Ceci dit ce n'était pas un mauvais gosse.

- Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens je ne veux pas entendre que tu as eu des problèmes.

- D'accord, aucun problème, tout ira bien. Merci papa, je t'aime.

Il serra son père dans ses bras. Le spectacle se termina, le Shérif rentra à la maison après une dernière mise en garde à son fils, tandis que Scott et Stiles rejoignirent Allison dans les coulisses.

- Tu étais géniale ce soir.

- Oh ! Merci Scott.

Les deux se regardèrent en se souriant et Stiles se demanda quand ils allaient s'embrasser qu'on avance.

- Je peux le voir ? Demanda Stilinski plutôt pressé.

- Ma tante va partir à un rendez-vous d'ici deux minutes, alors je suppose que c'est bon.

- Génial !

C'est ainsi qu'une fois Kate partie, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cage du loup garou.

- Hey salut, fit Stiles. Enfin re-salut, on s'est vu tout à l'heure.

Le prisonnier grogna.

- C'est marrant on dirait qu'il te comprend. Commenta Allison.

Stiles préféra ne pas relever la remarque. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un loup garou que ce dernier était également le roi des cons. Mais peu importe.

- Je peux rester avec lui ?

- Seul ?

- Et bien oui, vous pourriez, je sais pas, allez roucouler ailleurs.

Scott jeta un regard vers Allison, il ne semblait pas trouver l'idée mauvaise. La jeune fille hésitait, si jamais le loup garou s'en prenait à Stiles elle se sentirait responsable et s'en voudrait.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de mettre tes doigts dans la cage ?

- Je suis plus un gosse, je vais juste le regarder, lui parler, je ne sais pas. C'est mon premier loup garou. T'as peut-être l'habitude de le voir, mais pas moi.

- Interdiction de le prendre en photo.

- Je m'en doute.

Allison fini par céder et ils s'éloignèrent avec Scott. Stiles fixa toute son attention sur le loup garou. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre quand il le regardait, comme si l'homme loup aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de Stiles, lui faisait croire que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Est-ce que les Lycans pouvaient vraiment faire une chose pareille ? Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Allison, l'adolescent s'approcha de la cage, et comme la dernière fois ne pu s'empêcher d'y poser la paume. Il avait moins peur de se faire mordre ou griffer, il était presque sûr que le loup garou ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il avait raison. L'autre approcha sa patte, l'appuya sur la cage, et doucement posa ses griffes sur le dos de la main de l'adolescent. Stiles fit de même, touchant les doigts du Lycan.

- As-tu une idée de comment te faire sortir de là ?

Le loup garou acquiesça.

- Comment ?

Petit grognement.

- On va jouer au jeu du oui et du non d'accord ? Il te suffit de hocher la tête pour me répondre. Je vais trouver un moyen de te libérer okay ?

Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as une forme humaine ?

Oui.

- Est-ce que tu peux la retrouver ?

Non.

- Pourquoi ? Bon mauvaise question. Il y a une raison à cela n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

- Laquelle ? Le poison ?

Oui.

- Est-ce que Kate te drogue ?

Oui.

- Est-ce que tu peux évacuer la drogue de ton organisme ?

Oui.

Bien sûr il pouvait attendre que ça arrive, mais Kate devait veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Elle devait le droguer régulièrement, pour le forcer à rester sous cette forme. Il fallait alors trouver un moyen de remplacer le produit par autre chose, jusqu'à ce que le loup garou ait évacué tout le poison. Mais comment faire cela.

- Tu sais où elle cache la drogue ?

Oui.

Bien c'était une bonne chose. Il allait sans doute pouvoir lui montrer et lui dire où.

- Dans sa loge ?

Non.

- Chez elle ?

Non.

- Ici ?

Oui.

Stiles fit le tour du chapiteau des yeux. Où est ce que cette femme pouvait planquer son poison ?

- Où ?

Le Lycan gronda et pointa une direction avec ses griffes. Stilinski regarda où il montrait et compris. Cette fille était maligne, où mieux cacher quelque chose que sous le nez de tout le monde ? Il s'approcha de la caisse où il était écrit _« nourriture pour animaux » _et poussa la planche de bois qui la maintenant fermé. Dedans il trouva des tas de flacons. Il ne pouvait pas simplement les faire disparaître, sûrement que Kate commanderait ou fabriquerait à nouveau de ce poison. Il devait… Juste le remplacer. Mais comment ?

Il attrapa un des flacons, il y en avait tellement que la tante folle ne remarquerait rien, et il le mit dans sa poche. Puis il referma la caisse et revint vers le loup garou.

- Je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure.

Le Lycan acquiesça et Stiles lui sourit.

- Personne n'a jamais essayé de t'aider avant ?

Non.

L'adolescent eut envie de le toucher encore, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, mais Scott et Allison revenaient.

- Merci pour cette super journée et soirée, dit la fille en pressant la main de Scott.

- Merci à toi aussi.

Les deux continuaient de se sourire dans leur petit monde. Stiles attendit suffisamment longtemps et n'y tenant plus :

- On devrait y aller Scott maintenant, tu sais ta mère doit t'attendre et mon père aussi, et vous êtes très mignons tous les deux c'est super chouette, alors vous pourrez vous revoir demain.

- Tu as bien profité de ton loup garou, s'amusa Allison.

- Nikel, je pourrai revenir demain ?

- Impossible Kate sera là toute la journée, mais tu n'as qu'à venir lundi soir après le spectacle, elle m'a parlé d'un autre rendez-vous.

- Chouette !

Scott et Allison se serrèrent quinze secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Stiles fit un signe de la main à la jeune fille et les deux adolescents rejoignirent la Jeep.

- Ne te fâche pas Scott mais est-ce que tu as une idée de comment changer une caisse de flacons par une autre caisse de flacons ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- J'avais raison, le loup garou est drogué pour rester dans cette forme, j'ai besoin d'échanger les flacons de drogue.

Scott soupira :

- Et tu veux que je t'aide.

- S'il te plaît. Allez, tu sais comme moi que c'est mal ce que fait cette Kate, elle n'a pas le droit de forcer quelqu'un à rester sous sa forme loup garou et à l'enchaîner comme ça et le présenter à son super spectacle. C'est de la torture.

- Et je fais quoi pour Allison ?

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Stiles tapa sur le volant de joie.

Le lendemain après son rendez-vous avec Allison, Scott rejoignit Stiles à l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui montra la forme du flacon.

- Il faut que j'en obtienne combien ?

Son meilleur ami réfléchit et se dit qu'il suffirait de remplacer seulement la première couche de flacon.

- Une dizaine je dirais.

Scott attrapa le flacon et entra dans l'hôpital, pendant que Stiles attendait dehors.

- Maman, salut.

Mélissa embrassa son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Euh, tu sais, j'aurais besoin de flacon de cette forme, pour un projet. Est-ce que c'est possible de me fournir ?

- Je dois avoir ça, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel projet. Ils ne fournissent pas de flacon dans tes cours de chimie ?

Scott haussa les épaules :

- Si ce n'est pas possible je m'arrangerai autrement ce n'est pas grave.

- Combien tu as dis que tu en avais besoin ?

- Une dizaine.

- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- Une expérience.

- Quel genre ?

McCall ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était Stiles le petit génie normalement, qui trouvait toujours une idée d'expérience loufoque ou des excuses bidons.

- Bon en fait c'est pour Stiles, tu le connais, il veut toujours faire des trucs bizarres et des expériences étranges, tu peux lui en fournir ou pas ?

Mélissa fixa un instant Scott, puis céda.

- Je peux t'en passer deux ou trois, mais pas dix.

- Super, ça suffira j'imagine. Sourit le fiston.

Stiles regardait les flacons que venait de lui donner Scott.

- Ca ne sera pas suffisant.

- Ma mère était assez réticente, elle flaire le mauvais coup.

- C'est pas grave j'ai un plan de secours.

- Qui est ?

Stilinski eut un petit sourire de côté, qui ne rassura pas franchement Scott.

C'était un plan assez simple finalement, il suffisait de voler des flacons dans la salle de chimie. Ce qu'ils firent dès le lendemain. Scott surveillait les alentours de la salle pendant que Stiles se servait. Oui le vol c'était mal, mais que dire des psychopathes qui droguaient les loups garous et les enfermaient dans des cages ?

- Monsieur McCall que faites-vous ici ?

Et merde, pourquoi fallait-il que Harris arrive pile à ce moment là ? Scott essaya de trouver une excuse :

- En fait j'avais une question à vous poser, à propos des cours.

- Etrange, vous vous intéressez à mes cours maintenant ?

- Euh. Oui. Et bien comme il faut que je remonte mes notes, je me disais que vous pourriez m'aider.

Monsieur Harris fronça les sourcils, un élève lui demandait-il vraiment de l'aide ou était-il entrain de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité ? A ce moment là Scott vit Stiles sortir par la porte du fond et lui faire signe que c'était bon. Scott sourit au prof :

- Bon vous savez quoi en fait ? Laissez tomber. Vous avez l'air occupé. Tant pis, une prochaine fois.

Et il s'éloigna puis rejoignis Stiles sous le regard déçu et désappointé de monsieur Harris.

Stiles ouvrit son sac pour montrer à Scott qu'il avait les flacons.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On les remplit avec quelque chose d'inoffensif pour le loup garou.

- Comme quoi ?

- De l'eau sucrée, quelque chose comme ça.

Scott acquiesça. Dorénavant il leur fallait un plan pour faire l'échange. Comme d'après Allison, Kate ne serait pas là, ce ne serait sans doute pas difficile, Scott n'avait qu'à éloigner sa copine (ce qui n'avait pas l'air de trop poser problème) pendant que Stiles ferait l'échange.

Le soir donc, Stiles et Scott allèrent rendre visite à Allison après le spectacle. Le sac de Stilinski était rempli de flacons pleins d'eau sucré, complètement inoffensif. Scott et Allison décidèrent d'aller faire un tour, tandis que Stiles restait avec le loup garou. Jusque là tout se passait très bien, exactement comme prévu. Les choses se corsèrent un peu quand Kate finalement ne se trouva pas être absente.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Allison m'a dit que je pouvais venir l'observer. Vous savez je suis très curieux, mais j'ai tendance à croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un canular. Un loup garou ? Vraiment ? Ou un type très bien maquillé avec un masque ?

Kate jeta un regard froid à Stiles.

- Je t'ai déjà vu n'est ce pas ?

- Au spectacle une fois, vous m'avez fait monter sur scène.

- Oh je vois tu es le sale gamin qui croit qu'un loup garou mérite d'avoir un nom.

- Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, est-ce un vrai ?

- Met ta main dans la cage pour voir.

- Qu'est ce que cela prouverait ? Un homme déguisé peut m'attaquer aussi.

- Celui-ci risquerait de te mordre à mort.

- Je peux m'approcher de la cage donc ?

- Mais vas-y.

Stiles obéit. Il savait que le Lycan ne lui ferait pas de mal, sinon il l'aurait déjà transformé en charpie depuis longtemps, vu qu'il s'était déjà collé à la cage plusieurs fois.

Mais le loup garou ne voulait pas que Kate se doute du lien entre Stiles et lui et gronda de toutes ses forces, faisant vibrer la cage toute entière.

- Wouh impressionnant.

- Tu es convaincu maintenant ?

- Et vous ne le relâchez jamais ?

- Tu es fou ? Une bête aussi dangereuse, jamais.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Je l'ai capturé.

- Où ?

- C'est drôle, parce que c'est dans cette ville que je l'ai capturé tiens. Beacon Hills, ça me rappelle des souvenirs de revenir ici.

- Nostalgique ?

- Un peu.

Le loup garou venait donc de Beacon Hills, sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque loup garou courant la forêt, même pas quand il était plus jeune. Comment cette fille avait-elle fait pour le capturer ?

- Vous être sacrément forte pour capturer un loup garou.

- En fait ce n'était pas si difficile, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le Lycan grogna. Il paraissait détester Kate. Ce qui semblait plutôt normal en soit, elle l'avait capturé, le forçait à garder son état de loup garou, le maintenant accroché dans une cage. Que des arguments parfaits pour la haïr.

Stiles trouvait cela très intéressant, mais pour le moment il fallait surtout qu'il se débarrasse de cette femme pour pouvoir faire l'échange de drogues. Il ne voulait pas remettre ça à plus tard. Cela faisait des années que ce pauvre loup garou était enfermé, il n'allait pas lui faire subir ça encore longtemps. Et puis le cirque ne resterait pas ici éternellement.

- Et ça mange quoi un loup garou ?

- Pareil que nous. C'est vraiment très facile à nourrir, en général je me contente de lui donner les restes.

- Ah alors à quoi sert cette caisse là bas ?

Kate fronça les sourcils :

- C'est pour le tigre.

- Oh je vois, suis-je bête.

Stiles fixa un moment le loup garou, cherchant une solution dans ses yeux. Comment faire pour que Kate lui lâche la grappe dix secondes ?

- Au fait, Allison avait quelque chose à vous dire.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, mais comme elle vous pensait à un rendez-vous elle n'a pas pu, peut-être que vous devriez aller la voir, elle est dehors avec mon meilleur ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je surveille votre loup garou, encore qu'il ne risque pas de s'échapper n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'échapper, mais sait-on jamais. Tu devrais venir avec moi.

- Et bien je voulais continuer à le regarder. Encore un peu. S'il vous plaît ? Vous êtes tellement génial d'avoir capture cette bête !

La flatterie toucha Kate, elle paraissait si fière d'avoir réussi à attraper un loup garou. Et puis de toute façon elle n'en avait pas pour plus d'une minute et elle ne serait même pas loin. Ce gosse était aussi complètement inoffensif. Qu'allait-il faire ? Sûrement pas essayer de caresser le loup garou.

- D'accord, mais quand je reviens tu fous le camp.

- Okay ! Pas de problème.

Elle sortit à la recherche d'Allison, et Stiles agit immédiatement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, la fille Argent allait dire à Kate qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire en fait, et celle-ci reviendrait tout de suite. Il fit l'échange en un temps record, puis se tourna vers le loup garou pour lui sourire :

- Bientôt tu vas te retransformer. Et crois moi, après ça, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que tu sois libre.

Le loup garou couina, comme pour le remercier.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres maintenant, je ne veux pas que ta dompteuse se doute de quelque chose. Je reviens demain, juré.

Le Lycan posa sa patte sur la cage, Stiles fit pareil, et après un dernier regard, l'adolescent sortit du chapiteau.

- C'était quoi ces histoires Stiles ? Allison n'avait rien à me dire.

- Ah bon ? J'ai dût me tromper alors. Pourtant j'étais sûre qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait parler à un membre de la famille. Sa mère peut-être ? Il arrive parfois que je n'écoute qu'à moitié les choses qu'on me raconte, je suis désolé. De toute façon peu importe, je dois y aller. Au revoir et merci de m'avoir laissé voir votre loup garou.

Kate pensa que ce gamin était un peu taré, ou un peu con au choix. Elle le laissa partir sans s'en soucier, et alla faire une petite piqure à son Lycan, histoire de le maintenir sous cette forme.

Stiles souriait à pleines dents et dans la Jeep expliqua à Scott que l'échange était fait.

- Maintenant on va avoir besoin de ta copine.

- Je ne sais pas si Allison acceptera de nous aider.

- Elle acceptera peut-être si elle se rend compte qu'un humain est enfermé. Non ? Et si jamais elle ne nous aide pas et bien va falloir trouver des bons outils pour détruire les cages et casser les chaines. Ou alors voler les clés à Kate…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Je profite que le cours de ce matin ait été annulé pour poster la suite. Stiles est un petit malin faiseur de conneries. Va-t-il réussir à libérer le loup garou ? Les bananes domineront-elles le monde ? Kate est plutôt vernie à ongle rouge ou rose ? Toutes ces réponses (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre ahaha !

J'espère que celui-ci vous as plu !


	3. Libérer un loup garou

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa jambe. De haut en bas. Faisant trembler sa chaise et aussi un peu la table. L'heure ne passait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les secondes lui paraissaient être des minutes entières ? D'ailleurs pourquoi disait-on « minute entière », est ce qu'il y avait des minutes qui n'étaient pas entière ? Par exemple des minutes qui passaient en 59,9999999 secondes, au lieu de soixante ? Etait-ce vraiment le moment d'analyser la langue ? Et franchement est-ce que cette horloge s'était arrêtée ? Elle était sûrement en panne, la sonnerie de fin des cours aussi d'ailleurs. Et le prof bavassait, bavassait.

Et heureusement Stiles pouvait regarder Lydia, parce qu'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire. La jeune fille n'était pas seulement belle, elle était également hyper intelligente et très douée. Elle le cachait bien, elle prenait une façade de la fille un peu coconne et un peu pétasse, populaire et qui sort avec le type populaire également, mais elle était bien plus que ça. Stiles le savait. En même temps il l'aimait depuis le primaire, alors forcément il avait eut le temps de l'observer, de la connaitre, de la comprendre, de savoir toutes ses mimiques, d'enregistrer le son de sa voix, ses intonations, son visage, et tout un millions d'autres détails. Il était certain que Jackson – le petit ami capitaine de Lacrosse – en savait moins que lui. Même s'il devait connaître d'autres choses que Stiles ignorait, évidemment, ne rentrons pas dans ce sujet. L'adolescent rejeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et trente secondes seulement était passé, il avait envie de se tirer une balle pour le coup. Allez plus vite, plus vite. Tout était de la faute d'Einstein et sa fichue théorie de la relativité. D'habitude les cours passaient plus vite, mais il avait tellement hâte de voir si son plan de fiole à l'eau sucré avait marché qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

- Tu peux arrêter ça, demanda Scott assit à côté de lui.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De bouger ta jambe.

Stiles se calma. Dix secondes. Pour repartir de plus belle. Scott soupira et essaya de faire abstraction de la nervosité de son meilleur ami. Rien ne le calmerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu le loup garou. Heureusement, la journée de lycée touchait à sa fin, si elle avait duré plus longtemps, Scott était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir Stiles se transformer en fusée ou quelque chose comme ça.

La sonnerie retentit comme une délivrance aux oreilles de Stilinski, il se leva comme s'il avait un ressort sur sa chaise, rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit comme un tourbillon de la classe. Attendant Scott à l'extérieur, quand ce dernier quitta enfin la pièce il attrapa sa manche et le traina dans le couloir :

- Stiles, je peux marcher tout seul, c'est bon. Et puis je te signale qu'il y a encore l'entrainement de Lacrosse et que de toute façon on ne pourra rien faire avant cette nuit.

- Je sais. Mais il faut vraiment que je bouge là, t'es sûr qu'on va à l'entrainement ?

- Oui je suis sûr.

- Okay bien, de toute façon c'est mal de sécher l'entrainement. Allons-y alors. On va s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Scott lui tapota l'épaule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait le plus dur, la nuit viendra vite.

- J'espère que tu as raison Scott !

L'entrainement fut un bon défouloir pour Stiles qui se révéla un peu plus doué que d'habitude. Quand à Scott comme à chaque fois il donnait le meilleur de lui-même jusqu'au moment où une crise d'asthme le prenait et qu'il devait s'asseoir. Ce qui avait le don de soit amuser Jackson, soit l'énerver, soit parfois les deux. Le coach lui criait dessus, lui disant qu'il était à peine plus utile que Greenberg. Ce qui n'était pas un compliment. Puis Stiles venait s'asseoir près de lui et le consolait.

Une journée comme les autres quoi. Presque.

xxx

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin pour Stiles, ce fut la nuit, le moment d'aller voir Allison et surtout d'aller voir le loup garou.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au spectacle de ce soir, le loup garou n'a pas voulu grogner, il s'est mis dans un coin et n'a pas bougé, Kate est furieuse. Expliqua la jeune fille en guise de bonjour.

Scott lui sourit bêtement, elle lui rendit son sourire et Stiles l'interrogea :

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Pas maintenant, Kate est entrain de… Le dompter je crois. Lui montrer qui est le maître en fait.

- Et tu pourrais l'éloigner genre cinq minutes que je puisse le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est réellement furieuse, je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera de m'écouter.

- Allison s'il te plaît c'est important.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à ce loup garou, mais je pense que ma tante s'en occupe très bien, tu devrais laisser tomber.

Stiles allait dire quelque chose de pas forcément très gentille à l'égard de la dites tante, mais Scott le coupa :

- S'il te plaît Allison, fait le pour moi. Je crois que mon meilleur ami en pince pour son copain loup garou.

Il faisait des petits yeux tout mouillé, le genre de regard absolument adorable qui faisait craquer Stiles d'habitude. Si Allison y résistait elle n'était pas humaine.

- Bon d'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Mais bien sûr elle n'avait pas résisté. Tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait, Stiles s'exclama :

- T'es génial, mon pote.

Scott lui sourit tout fier de lui.

- De rien.

Une minute plus tard, McCall reçu un texto d'Allison indiquant que c'était bon, elle avait emmené Kate faire un tour et ils pouvaient aller voir le loup garou. Stiles se faufila le premier sous le chapiteau, suivit de son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent devant la cage assez vite.

- Salut ! Lança Stiles au loup garou.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête.

- Je vois que tu es toujours sous la forme de loup garou, le poison n'est pas encore évacué ?

Non.

Cependant à ce moment là le loup garou se planta les griffes dans le bras. Le sang coula.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Interrogea Scott.

- Il évacue le poison plus vite je crois.

Le Lycan acquiesça. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose sembla se passer. Le loup garou n'en était plus tellement un. Ses pattes devinrent des pieds et des mains, les griffes disparurent, les crocs aussi. Son visage devint plus humain. Totalement humain.

- Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles ? Plutôt pas mal.

L'autre voulu parler mais sa voix était très enrouée. Du coup il toussa pour la récupérer, un peu. Scott n'arrivait rien à dire, voir un loup garou enchainé était une chose, voir un homme attaché pire qu'un animal en était une autre.

- Tu vas pouvoir nous dire comment tu t'appelles maintenant, non ?

L'homme le fixa puis prononça son prénom et son nom.

- Derek Hale.

- Enchanté Derek.

- Maintenant sors moi de là, Stiles.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Scott ? Tu peux rappeler Allison, qu'elle vienne sans sa tante si possible. Si elle voit ça, elle va forcément le libérer non ?

Scott ne bougeait pas :

- Eh ! Scott ! Tu m'écoutes ? Ici la planète terre. Appelle Allison.

- C'est un humain. Lança son meilleur ami.

- Bravo, belle déduction. Tu peux appeler Allison maintenant ? Avant que n'importe qui d'autre se pointe et qu'on soit dans la merde ?

L'adolescent réagit enfin et appela la fille. Il lui demanda de venir, sans Kate ce serait mieux. Lui et Stiles avaient quelque chose à lui montrer et ils avaient besoin de son aide.

- Elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de sa tante et elle arrive.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la fille revienne :

- Je viens de lamentablement mentir à ma tante en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon bain à cause de l'odeur de loup garou qui lui collait à la peau et j'ai vraiment honte pour cela, alors j'espère vraiment que votre raison est bonne pour me faire…

Allison s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase durant un instant en regardant l'humain dans la cage.

- Venir. Finit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Où est le loup garou ?

- Réveille-toi, c'est lui le loup garou. Je te présente Derek Hale.

- Oh putain.

Comme Scott plus tôt, la jeune fille se mit à halluciner devant la cage. Derek roula des yeux :

- C'est le moment où quelqu'un fait quelque chose et me détache.

- Ah oui bien sûr. Sauf que c'est Kate qui a les clés. Dit la jeune fille.

- Et bien nous allons devoir les lui voler. Certifia Stiles.

- Mais qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? interrogea Allison, c'est quand même un loup garou.

- Je ne veux faire du mal à personne, je veux juste sortir d'ici.

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité ?

- Rien.

Stiles fit des grands gestes avec ses bras :

- Allison, écoute je sais que tu fais confiance à ta tante, mais qui enfermerait quelqu'un de cette manière et l'empêcherait de se retransformer en humain à part une grosse psychopathe ? Tu peux essayer de nous aider ou alors ne pas le faire, mais moi je le libérerai.

L'adolescent sortit de son sac une énorme pince coupante et commença à s'acharner en vain sur la cage.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Stiles, si moi en tant que loup garou je n'ai pas réussi, ce n'est pas un minable humain muni d'une pince qui va faire quoi que ce soit. Il nous faut les clés.

- Dans ce cas je vais les chercher. Et je ne suis pas minable.

Allison soupira, regarda Scott et craqua :

- Okay c'est bon, je vais les chercher, moi. Kate a confiance en moi, elle ne se méfiera pas et je trouverai les clés. Avant qu'elle ne revienne.

- Si possible avant que qui que ce soit ne vienne.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour le reste de ma famille, ils sont entrain de diner je ne sais où.

- Super. Et ils ne t'ont pas emmené ?

- J'ai prétexté des maux de ventres, je voulais… Passer la soirée… En bonne compagnie.

Sur ces mots elle fit un clin d'œil à Scott qui était tout sourire.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire tomber de votre nuage, mais il faudrait aller chercher les clés maintenant. Insista Stiles.

Allison acquiesça et partit les chercher. En espérant qu'elle les trouverait. Scott, lui, était toujours dans son délire, et Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire que je suis minable alors que je me démène pour te sortir d'ici.

- Je voulais dire faible, maigrichon, totalement incapable de détruire cette cage.

L'humain grinça des dents :

- Merci pour ces compliments, fallait surtout pas. Finalement je me demande si je ne regrette pas ta forme de loup garou, tu semblais beaucoup plus sympathique.

Derek ne répondit rien, il ne se sentait pas coupable, il voulait juste sortir d'ici, et vite avant que Kate ne revienne, le drogue à nouveau, et le trimballe dans tout le pays pour le montrer aux gens. Il voulait simplement reprendre une vie normale et surtout libre. Alors franchement offenser un humain de rien du tout lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Même si cet humain faisait tout pour l'aider.

- Okay, je ne suis pas juste. Tu es… Plutôt malin.

- Oh merci, c'est mieux ça, sourit Stiles.

Derek ne répondit rien. Scott était toujours sur son nuage. Mais son meilleur ami avait besoin de parler.

- Donc Derek, ça fait combien de temps que dure ce manège ?

- Six ans.

- Six… Wouah ! Aussi longtemps ?

- Pas aussi longtemps, avant Kate ne me forçait à me transformer que durant le spectacle, le reste du temps elle me cachait soigneusement. Puis elle a trouvé depuis deux ans que c'était plus facile comme ça.

- Deux ans donc.

- Parfois elle me laissait quand même reprendre forme humaine, mais jamais longtemps.

- Oh sympa de sa part dit donc. Une enfant de chœur cette Kate. Je peux te poser une autre question ?

Le loup garou attendit et Stiles prit ça pour un oui :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé que je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Je ne l'ai pas pensé.

- Mais tu savais que j'allais faire quelque chose.

- Je ne savais pas.

L'adolescent fit la moue, mais Derek reprit :

- Seulement, tu as demandé comment je m'appelais.

- Et alors ?

- En six ans, personne ne s'était intéressé à mon nom.

- Personne ? Vraiment personne ?

- Personne.

- J'aurais pu juste faire l'intéressant.

- Si tu avais menti je l'aurais su.

- Tu as décidé de me faire confiance alors ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais te montrer utile. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as répondu à mes attentes.

Stiles roula des yeux, le loup garou avait vraiment mauvais caractère, il avait du mal à dire des choses gentilles et avait un comportement méfiant, même vis-à-vis de son presque sauveur. Bon après tout cela pouvait se comprendre quand on voyait ce qu'il avait vécu et l'adolescent décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Scott, elle fait quoi ta copine là ?

- Je sais pas.

La jeune fille était partie depuis quelques minutes déjà et les deux garçons finirent par se demander si elle allait réussir à trouver les clés et les ramener. Le loup garou ne parlait plus, il était assit, les yeux baissés comme s'il méditait. Stiles commençait à tourner en rond.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle prend son bain avec sa tante ou quoi ?

- Peut-être qu'elle vous a trahis.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Lança Scott.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle la fait. Il ne faut pas faire confiance à cette famille.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je les connais mieux que toi abruti d'humain amoureux.

Scott était maintenant collé à la cage et Derek debout devant lui. Ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard, le loup garou semblait prêt à mordre mais l'humain également. C'est sur ce moment de tension qu'Allison revint.

- Je les ai.

Elle les jeta à Stiles qui s'approcha de la porte de la cage pour l'ouvrir, pendant que la fille racontait :

- C'était pas simple de le trouver, et encore moins simple de les avoir.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Scott

- Kate les porte autour de son cou.

- Et comment tu les as pris ?

- Elle les enlève quand elle prend son bain. Et donc je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je lui lave les cheveux et en sortant j'ai volé discrètement les clés pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Scott la félicita, alors que Stiles et Derek n'écoutaient pas. Le premier parce qu'il était trop occupé à détacher le deuxième qui lui s'en foutait carrément. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'il allait être bientôt libre. Quand l'adolescent décrocha enfin la dernière chaine, celle qui tenait son cou, Derek reprit sa forme de loup garou, il avait soudainement envie de tout casser pour se venger. Allison et Scott reculèrent, tandis que Stiles s'avança :

- Arrête qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me venger.

- Mais tu peux parler sous ta forme de loup garou ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?

- La drogue me transformait complètement, si tu veux. Cela aurait été embêtant que je cause à son publique. Et ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je vais me venger.

- Mais c'est pas le moment là, tu comptes te faire capturer à nouveau ou quoi ? Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec ta nouvelle liberté comme ça ? Et tu crois vraiment que je pourrai te sauver une deuxième fois si je me fais attraper maintenant avec toi ? Écoute-moi, là tout de suite on va monter dans ma Jeep avec toi et Scott, et on fuit. Tu viendras te venger quand tu auras pris un vrai repas, dormi une vraie nuit, et préparé un vrai plan. Et puis en plus la vengeance c'est nul, ça sert à rien, pense plutôt à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire maintenant que tu n'es plus enchaîné. Des vraies choses je veux dire. Comme courir dans les bois, ou griffer un arbre, je ne sais pas moi. Ce que font les loups quoi. Pour ma part tu peux bien pisser sur un lampadaire si tu veux, mais d'abord on se casse.

Il attrapa Derek par le bras, ce dernier se montra raisonnable et se retransforma en humain.

- Je reviendrai me venger. Après.

- Okay okay, maintenant tu veux bien courir ? Merci Allison, à la prochaine.

Le loup garou se mit à courir, suivit de Stiles. Scott eut quelques secondes de retard. Il avait craqué et embrassé la fille, rapidement, et avait fuit ensuite à la suite des deux autres. Qui étaient entrain de s'engueuler.

- Je ne pisse pas contre les lampadaires, je suis civilisé.

- D'accord mais est ce que tu es obligé de me coincer contre ma Jeep pour me dire ça ? Tu sais qu'on est plutôt pressé là ?

Derek relâcha Stiles qui monta du côté du volant, le loup garou à côté de lui et Scott derrière. Ils démarrèrent en trombe avant que la tante folle ne leur tombe dessus. Ce serait dorénavant le problème d'Allison, mais elle ne songeait pas à cela à l'instant, plutôt au baiser voler de Scott qui la rendait heureuse.

xxx

- Et maintenant on fait quoi de lui ? Interrogea Scott.

- Je pensais le déposer chez toi.

- Mais pourquoi chez moi ?

- Parce que j'habite chez le Shérif, tu te souviens, il va trouver ça bizarre que je cache un type à moitié à poil dans ma chambre.

- Parce que tu crois que ma mère ne va rien dire ? Et puis je l'aime pas moi ce loup garou, c'est toi qui voulait le délivrer alors tu te débrouilles avec.

Derek choisi ce moment pour intervenir :

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ?

- C'est vrai que je l'ai libéré, mais où veux-tu que le mette ? Sous mon lit ? Reprit Stiles sans prendre en compte le loup garou.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- T'as vu comment il est baraqué, il rentrera jamais.

- Dans ton placard ?

- Je crois que ce serait encore plus bizarre. Je vois d'ici mon père _« qu'est ce que tu fais avec un jeune homme torse nu dans ton placard ? »_

- T'as qu'à lui dire que t'es gay, et que tu craques pour les grands bruns ténébreux.

- C'est une idée.

Cette fois-ci Derek grogna carrément, et fit pousser des griffes à ses mains :

- Arrêtez ça ! J'ai dis !

- Mais tu as une idée toi ? Interrogea Stiles, pas du tout rassuré que l'autre se transforme ainsi.

- Emmène-moi chez moi, ordonna le Lycan

- Ah oui ? Tu as un chez toi ? Une grotte peut-être ?

- Mais non abruti, une maison. Je te donne la route.

- D'accord d'accord, mais si tu pouvais rentrer tes griffes, j'ai pas envie que tu ais tout à coup envie de me manger moi, ou je ne sais pas. Et puis ne mange pas Scott non plus.

Derek renifla méprisant :

- Il sent la viande avarié, aucun risque.

Et ses griffes disparurent.

- Comment ça je sens la viande avarié ? Râla Scott

- Je sens quoi moi ? Demanda Stiles, pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que son ami.

- Le gel douche à la fraise. Répondit Derek machinalement.

L'humain sourit à pleine dents :

- Tu as un de ces nez !

A l'arrière Scott boudait. Pourquoi est ce que son meilleur ami sentait le gel douche et lui la viande pourrie ? Ce loup garou avait sûrement le nez déglingué.

- Tu peux me déposer chez moi avant Stiles ?

- Tu ne veux pas découvrir où Derek habite ?

- Je m'en fiche et puis c'est ton loup garou, c'est à toi de t'en occuper maintenant. J'ai envie de rentrer, de prendre une douche et de dormir.

- Mais on peut dire que c'est notre loup garou non ? Je veux bien le partager avec toi.

Derek soupira :

- Je ne suis le loup garou de personne, dépose ton pote et ramène moi chez moi.

C'est ce que Stiles fit. Scott fut bien content de quitter la Jeep, il adorait son meilleur pote, mais le loup garou l'énervait, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer vraiment pourquoi. Sa manière de parler, son autorité imposée, ses cheveux peut-être, quelque chose lui déplaisait. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en laissant Stilinski avec lui, que Derek n'en profiterait pas pour lui faire du mal. Il commençait un peu à regretter d'avoir voulu descendre si vite et envoya un texto à son ami pour le mettre en garde.  
De toute manière si jamais le loup garou lui faisait le moindre mal, Scott ne se contenterait pas de l'enchaîner pour se venger.

xxx

Tandis que Derek lui indiquait le chemin, Stiles causait.

- Tu habites vraiment en pleine forêt ? Tu vas me dire ce n'est pas si bizarre pour un loup garou.

- Continue, on est bientôt arrivé.

Et effectivement, ils arrivaient. L'humain sortit de sa Jeep, regarda la grande baraque à moitié cramé et détruite, dans un état plus que lamentable. Elle avait été sûrement belle et immense à une époque, maintenant elle faisait penser au genre de maison dévasté qu'on pourrait utiliser pour un film d'horreur. En plus il faisait nuit, et Stiles ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise devant ce décor.

- Ne me dis pas que tu habites réellement là ?

- J'habitais.

- Oui avant, quand ça n'avait pas été dévasté par le feu j'imagine. Mais tu ne vas pas vraiment rester ici n'est ce pas ? En fait tu as une autre idée en tête ?

- Non. Je vais rester ici.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- O…Kay. Tu es sûr de toi là ? Peut-être qu'il serait plus judicieux de venir te cacher dans mon placard, tant pis pour mon père hein ? Tu seras plus au chaud, tu sais. Ca craindra moins.

Mais Derek n'écouta pas et commença à avancer vers la maison, suivit de l'humain. Ils rentrèrent par la porte, qui tenait encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle et le loup garou huma l'air de la maison, comme s'il cherchait une odeur en particulier, sans la trouver.

- Tu sens quoi ?

- Le brulé et le moisi.

- Tu voudrais sentir quoi ?

Derek ne répondit rien et entra dans la maison. Stiles à nouveau à sa suite. Il ne restait pas grand-chose, mais certaines pièces de la maison était encore entière, l'escalier encore intact – encore qu'un peu vermoulu – une chambre et même une salle de bain (sans eau). Le loup garou faisait le tour en silence, tandis que l'humain se demandait si sérieusement il allait rester vivre ici. Bon c'était toujours mieux qu'une cage et des chaines c'était vrai, mais c'était quand même pas terrible.

- Stiles !

L'adolescent était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il sursauta :

- Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rentre chez toi.

- Avec toi ?

- Non tout seul.

- Mais t'es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Je peux rester aussi si tu veux.

- Non.

- C'est marrant parce que tu peux parler mais t'es aussi bavard que quand tu peux pas.

Derek se contenta de soupirer.

- Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

- Je pourrai revenir te voir ?

- Non.

Stiles se sentit triste, il avait l'impression de se faire jeter. Maintenant qu'il l'avait aidé, le Lycan n'avait plus besoin de lui, un peu comme s'il lui balançait « _merci pour tes services, au revoir »_. Cependant Derek ne le retint pas, et l'humain rentra chez lui, le cœur un peu lourd.

Alors voilà comment se terminait sa fabuleuse aventure avec le loup garou ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plus proche de Derek quand il était encore dans sa cage, patte contre main, que maintenant qu'il était libre et loin.

Et qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas revenir le voir.

Assit sur son lit, il frappa son oreiller.

- Enfoiré de loup garou, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi tu me jettes comme un mouchoir hein ? Tu minaudais quand t'étais enchainé et dorénavant je n'existe plus, je ne suis plus rien pour toi c'est ça ? Adieu Stiles l'humain minable. Pauvre crétin. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds tiens.

C'est à ce moment là que sa fenêtre s'ouvrit et qu'une voix grave mais au final plutôt douce lui demanda :

- Et qu'est ce que je perds ?

Stiles eut tellement la frousse sur le coup qu'il eut l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque, puis il vit que ce n'était que Derek et que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'allait pas se faire tuer par un psychopathe un peu trop curieux. Encore que peut-être que le loup garou était là pour l'assassiner finalement.

- Comment tu sais où j'habite ?

- J'ai suivis ton odeur. Alors qu'est ce que je perds ?

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition de me cacher dans ton placard.

- Et ?

Derek fit le tour de la pièce et pointa le meuble du doigt :

- Tu n'as pas de placard.

- Ahaha exact. Mais tu peux quand même rester si tu veux.

- Une nuit.

- Oui okay, une nuit. Juste le temps que tu ais une vraie nuit de sommeil au chaud, tout ça.

- Une seule nuit, Stiles.

- Oui j'ai compris. Après tu iras dans ta maison pleine de courants d'air et de planches vermoulues pour concocter un plan pour te venger. C'est bon.

Le loup garou vint s'asseoir sur son lit :

- Je vais t'installer le matelas par terre si tu veux.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais dormir là.

- Dans mon lit ? Une place ?

- Oui.

- Avec moi ?

Derek haussa les épaules et s'allongea. Stiles se scotcha contre le mur. Malgré leur présence rapprochée, leur corps ne se touchait pas. C'était bizarre, mais pas tant que ça. Stilinski avait déjà dormi bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Scott après tout. Dormir avec Derek se serait pareil, encore qu'un peu différent. Son meilleur ami ne risquait pas de se transformer en bête poilu et de le dévorer pendant la nuit.

- Alors Stiles, qu'est ce que je perds ?

- Un mec génial bien entendu.

- Pfff !

- Je ne te permets pas de prendre ce ton méprisant chiant de loup garou, je suis un mec génial.

- Dans tes rêves.

Stiles se coinça sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, tournant le dos au Lycan, préférant ne pas répondre à ce sale type trop méchant qu'il aurait dût laisser enchainé non mais. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais s'en fichant un peu. Le loup garou était libre, et après tout c'était bien ça. C'était très bien même.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le troisième chapitre, Derek était donc bien le loup garou et ça y est il est libre. Mais l'histoire n'est pas fini, bien entendu. Par contre je vous préviens, plus ça va aller et plus Derek va devenir… Complètement OOC ahaha ! J'espère que vous ne le détesterez pas trop. J'aime trop la relation que j'ai instaurée entre Scott et Derek, ça m'a vraiment éclaté, même si finalement ce ne sera pas aussi présent dans les prochains chapitres. Bref, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire (et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ahaha) !


	4. Le point de vue d'un loup garou

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Du point de vue de Derek voilà comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Enfermé depuis six ans, transformé quasiment non stop depuis deux, il était en train de devenir complètement fou. Sa partie loup-garou commençait à prendre toute la place, lui volant sa conscience, ses sentiments, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Derek et pas juste un monstre. Il luttait bien évidemment, mais à quoi bon ? Il finirait sûrement sa vie dans cette maudite cage, et il commençait à être fatigué de tout ça. De Kate qui s'amusait à le torturer et lui minait toujours un peu plus le moral, des gens qui riaient de lui ou même parfois lui lançait des cacahouètes, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire singe. Mais il était moins qu'un singe, il était même moins qu'un meuble. Il n'était plus rien, il n'obtenait aucun respect, aucune pitié, juste des moqueries, de la méchanceté. Il n'en pouvait plus, bientôt il se laisserait aller à la folie complète et totale, et tant pis pour ce qui arriverait.

Couché sur le sol froid, il cherchait le sommeil, dormir lui faisait du bien mais comme tout le reste il ne pouvait pas beaucoup dormir. Seulement, pour une fois Kate le laissait tranquille, et le silence régnait sous le chapiteau. Il avait les yeux fermés, quand il les sentit. D'ailleurs il perçu leur présence bien avant d'entendre leur voix. Quels étaient les petits crétins qui venaient voir le loup garou et l'empêcher de dormir ? Il grogna tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix. Si maintenant les spectateurs débarquaient au milieu de la nuit, c'était sûr, il allait lâcher prise.

Quand les deux adolescents débiles furent en face de sa cage, il recommença à grogner pour les effrayer. Cela fonctionna pour l'un d'eux qui voulait vraiment se barrer, mais l'autre commença à s'approcher. Il avait la trouille ça se sentait, pourtant il ne quittait pas Derek des yeux et continuait à avancer.

_Arrête de me regarder_, aurait voulu crier le loup garou. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être une bête de foire, il ne voulait plus qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'observe, qu'on s'assure qu'il est vrai. Quand l'autre fut plus proche, il essaya de le griffer, de l'attaquer, peine perdue. Une deuxième fois. L'adolescent finit par abandonner et partir. Le laissant enfin seul.

Stiles, il s'appelait Stiles. Et son ami trouillard, Scott. Tous les deux étaient des humains curieux qui étaient venu le voir, en toute illégalité. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait ce courage. Le loup garou se roula en boule sur le sol. Sans doute ne les reverrait-il jamais.

xxx

Il les revit, et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Durant la représentation du lendemain. Derek reconnu immédiatement leur odeur. Scott sentait des choses simples, la sueur, la menthe un peu, rien de très original. Pour Stiles c'était un peu différent, il sentait aussi l'humain et la transpiration, mais également la fraise (avec quoi se lavait-il ?), la chlorophylle (avait-il mangé un chewing-gum plus tôt ou son dentifrice ?), la terre (odeur présente en partie chez son ami), un mélange bizarre qui ne collait pas très bien mais qui bizarrement n'était pas non plus mauvais. Derek se mit alors à le regarder.

_Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_ Aurait-il voulu lui demander.

Kate fit une entorse à son programme, d'habitude elle ne le faisait jamais, mais peut-être que cela l'amusait de voir le loup garou fixer son attention sur quelqu'un, peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle pourrait l'humilier un peu plus. Stiles s'avança, se présenta, et discuta. Cependant son ton envers la femme était plutôt froid, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du loup garou qui se demandait où l'adolescent voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'il posa la question qui allait tout changer. _« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »_.

Il venait de rendre au loup garou ce qu'on lui avait supprimé, son identité. Il venait de lui redonner son humanité, et même son côté animal. Il devenait plus qu'un rien, plus qu'un meuble, il devenait ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un avec un nom.

Bien entendu Kate, même si elle le connaissait, ne donna aucune réponse à Stiles. _« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de nom ? Même les chiens ont des noms. »_

Le loup garou eut envie de remercier l'adolescent d'avoir cassé cette misérable bonne femme, de l'avoir humilié un peu à son tour. Il ne fit rien, il laissa l'autre retourner s'asseoir dans les gradins, mais quelque part il espérait réellement le revoir. Il espérait que l'humain revienne.

xxx

Il revint. Stiles revint. Le soir même. Il se mit devant la cage et lui parla, et cette fois-ci Derek l'écouta. Il le laissa s'approcher, mais le testa quand même. Pour voir s'il n'allait pas fuir. Il se montra violent et essaya de le griffer encore. Il montra ses crocs, mais finalement le laissa approcher. Après tout il aurait sentit si l'humain lui mentait en lui disant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus là pour rire de lui. A la place il posa sa main sur la cage, geste étrange, comme s'il cherchait par un moyen bizarre à se rapprocher de Derek, à enlever les barreaux qui les séparait. Le loup garou fut pris malgré lui dans le mouvement et posa sa patte près de la main. Quelque part il avait l'impression que ça le libérait, un peu. Il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps, mais la nièce de Kate arriva et gâcha tout. Il alla se coincer au fond de la cage, l'entretien était fini. Derek pensait que Stiles allait se faire jeter dehors, mais il trouva une bonne stratégie et se mit la fille dans la poche avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était plutôt malin en fait ce petit humain.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider ?

Il acquiesça au moment où Stiles lui demanda s'il pouvait revenir. Après tout pourquoi pas, s'il se montrait utile ? Au pire, cela lui ferait de la compagnie. De la vraie compagnie. Quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas juste comme un objet.

Il avait eut raison d'accepter sa présence. L'humain encore une fois avait finis par revenir, quelques jours plus tard. A nouveau au spectacle, avec son père apparemment, qu'il essayait de convaincre que les loups garou existaient, peine perdu semblait-il. Puis il avait demandé une chose merveilleuse, une chose que Derek n'osait plus espérer : _« Tu veux que je te libère ? »_.

_Oui, libère-moi._ Avait-il envie de hurler de toutes ses forces. _Sors-moi de là. Rends-moi ma vie._ Tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est grogner et tirer sur ses chaines, mais vu le sourire de Stiles à ce moment là, il avait très certainement compris.

Puis il était repassé ensuite, le soir.

Ils avaient même réussi à avoir une vraie discussion. C'était extraordinaire, plus personne ne s'était soucié de lui parler depuis des années, tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire. Et allons bon, tout le monde était persuadé que de toute façon il était trop stupide pour s'exprimer. Stiles cherchait réellement à le libérer et se donnait les moyens pour l'aider. Et puis c'était étrange de lui parler de cette façon, en posant ses griffes sur sa main, en le laissant le toucher, il sentait leur contact plus fort que le reste, parce qu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis six ans. Quelque chose était entrain de se passer, Derek le savait, et d'une certaine manière il était rassuré.

Il n'avait plus envie de laisser le loup garou gagner la partie, ses sentiments, sa conscience, cela lui appartenait à lui, il ne deviendrait pas fou, il resterait lui-même. Il fallait que Stiles le sorte de là, c'était la seule solution.

L'humain tint sa promesse de le libérer, faisant preuve de courage et surtout d'ingéniosité, son plan était tout simple pourtant. Lui permettre de redevenir humain et manipuler Allison pour récupérer les clés.

Quand il se retransforma enfin, Derek se sentit soulagé. Il aimait sa partie loup garou, mais n'être plus que ça était vraiment difficile. Maintenant il se contrôlait plus, il pouvait parler également. Il avait envie de remercier Stiles, il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas doué pour dire les choses ou pour les marques d'affection, ce genre de trucs. Pourtant il se sentait réellement redevable, mais ne savait s'exprimer qu'en ronchonnant, froidement, bêtement, méchamment. Même quand il essayait de se rattraper, ça ne sonnait pas juste. Pourtant Stiles ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il le libéra comme promis et le loup garou sentit un poids se défaire, aussi bien parce qu'il avait perdu ses chaines que parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression de respirer vraiment, de pouvoir aller n'importe où.

Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il se venge, qu'il fasse payer à Kate et à sa famille tout ce qu'il avait subit. Soudainement il avait envie de tout détruire et il allait le faire parce qu'après tout il était un loup garou et personne n'oserait l'arrêter, personne.

Stiles pourtant l'arrêta. Il s'approcha de lui, même s'il avait peur, et lui fit son discours. En vérité il était persuadé que rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ne saurait l'amadoué, mais l'humain était doué et il l'amadoua, Derek se laissa convaincre, il le laissa faire. Il y avait réellement quelque chose de spécial chez Stiles. Quelque chose de différent.  
C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de le libérer.

xxx

Retrouver sa maison lui fit tout bizarre. Il pensait ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Bien sûr ce n'était plus réellement la même qu'il avait connu, pas après l'accident (si on pouvait réellement parler d'accident), mais elle était encore là. Il aurait voulu sentir l'odeur de sa famille, mais elle ne sentait plus que le brûlé, le moisi, la forêt. Stiles était prêt de lui, mais il l'ignora. L'adolescent n'aurait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il cherchait dans cette maison, ni même ce qu'il ressentait à la retrouver. Derek avait l'impression que les six ans qu'il venait de vivre en enfer s'effaçait soudainement. Il revoyait ses parents monter cet escalier par exemple, sa sœur glisser sur la rampe, son oncle dormait là, les repas de famille avait lieu ici. Plus aucune odeur, plus aucun bruit, plus rien. C'était mort. Mais c'était encore là, dans la tête du loup garou. Et à cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son père lui râler dessus, sa mère lui tapoter les cheveux, n'importe qui d'autre qui sache qui il était, de quelle famille il faisait partie. Sa meute à lui.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, c'est pourquoi il renvoya Stiles. De manière pas sympa du tout. Alors que l'adolescent était son sauveur, que c'était grâce à lui s'il était là. Derek savait qu'il aurait dût être plus cool, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Une fois l'humain loin, il refit le tour de sa maison, vide. Cela n'avait aucun sens, plus aucun sens. Sa meute était morte, sa famille décimée, plus personne ne reviendrait. A quoi bon chercher une odeur qui n'existait plus ?

Derek soupira et sortit. L'odeur de Stiles était encore là, un peu partout, et soudain le loup garou se dit que quelque chose en lui était mort en même temps que son passé et que maintenant il devait vivre avec son futur. Le seul lien qu'il avait maintenant c'était ce garçon un peu bavard, un peu bizarre, mais avec une loyauté grande comme ça, un courage grand pareil, et une énorme ingéniosité. Et puis s'il voulait réellement se venger, l'humain pourrait se révéler à nouveau utile.

Il avait donc suivit son odeur jusqu'à tomber devant sa maison. C'est là qu'il l'avait entendu parler – râler – tout seul. Son discours concernait Derek, il se sentait apparemment blessé d'être jeté ainsi. Stiles avait l'air de s'être bêtement attaché au loup garou, mais ce dernier n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait considéré comme un humain, plutôt comme un mignon toutou. Celui qu'on a longtemps réclamé pour noël et qu'on adore quand on l'a. Après tout il ne tenait qu'à lui de montrer qu'il n'était pas que ça, et s'introduisit chez Stiles. S'allongea près de lui. S'endormit près de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit, la sensation était chaude, douce, étrange. Presque trop. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, au milieu de la nuit il fut même à deux doigts d'aller se rouler en boule sur le sol. Seulement il n'avait pas envie de ressembler encore plus à un animal. Il fit alors un compromis, il se roula en boule dans le lit de Stiles, et finalement dormi mieux.

xxx

Derek dormait même tellement bien que quand Stiles se réveilla il eut l'impression d'avoir un loup enroulé sur lui. Sa tête reposait sur son torse, ses mains sur son ventre, ses pieds et ses jambes contre lui. La position était tellement mignonne et presque animal que Stiles eut trop envie de le gratter derrière les oreilles. Sachant que si l'autre se mettait à ronronner, il allait l'adopter immédiatement. La tentation était trop présente, et l'adolescent glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek qui poussa un soupire satisfait tellement tellement adorable que l'humain ne put retenir un petit rire qui réveilla le loup garou. Il leva la tête et fixa Stiles avec des petits yeux, puis renifla, s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et seulement à ce moment là sembla reprendre conscience d'où il était et de ce qu'il se passait. L'humain n'y tenait plus et avait mis sa tête sous son oreiller pour étouffer son fou rire. Derek agissait réellement comme un loup.

- Arrête de te moquer.

- Je ne me moque pas, essaya d'expliquer Stiles de sous son oreiller, je te trouve tellement mignon c'est dingue.

Et il continua à rire. Derek grogna ce qui n'eut que pour but d'augmenter la crise de rire du garçon.

- Je ne suis pas mignon.

- Oh que si tu l'es.

Nouveau grommellement, nouvel crise de fou rire. Derek décida que le mieux était d'ignorer ce crétin d'humain. Il se leva puis entendit un bruit dans les escaliers, seulement avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir Stiles, la porte s'ouvrait :

- Stiles je… Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

L'adolescent cessa immédiatement de rire, se releva d'un coup, posant l'oreiller sur son ventre.

- Papa ? Euh… Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- En effet j'ai besoin d'explications là, et des bonnes.

Stiles regarda un instant Derek, toujours torse nu, dans un pantalon pas forcément très propre, puis revint vers son père qui attendait une explication :

- Papa, je te présente Derek, je veux l'adopter… L'épouser… Enfin j'en sais rien. Euh … Disons que peut-être c'est possible qu'il soit mon petit-ami ou quelque chose du genre là… Il me semble.

- Ton petit ami ?

- Oui.

- Et la vérité ?

- C'était une idée de Scott, il m'a dit de te faire croire que j'étais gay et que je sortais avec Derek, comment ça se fait que tu ne me crois pas ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air très convaincant c'est tout.

- En fait… C'est une sorte de SDF, j'ai décidé de le recueillir, admire moi, je suis vraiment une bonne personne.

- S'il est vraiment SDF je vais l'emmener avec moi au commissariat afin d'envisager des solutions de placements…

- En fait il a une maison, donc techniquement il n'est pas vraiment SDF. Mais disons que notre maison est quand même un peu plus chauffé et un peu moins moisis.

Le Shérif se passa une main sur le visage et soupira :

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Pas encore.

Le père se tourna vers le loup garou :

- Et si vous m'expliquiez ?

Derek haussa les épaules :

- Je suis un prisonnier en cavale, votre fils me protège. En gros.

- Un prisonnier en cavale ?

- Vous préférez entendre quelle version ? Je peux aussi dire que je suis gay et que je sors avec votre adorable fils.

- Et si tous les deux pouviez juste me dire la vérité ?

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard et Stiles soupira :

- C'est le loup garou. Tu vois tu avais raison, c'est un humain banal finalement, bon maquillage. Je l'ai trouvé, on a discuté, je lui ai proposé de passer, on a discuté tellement tard que voilà on s'est endormi, et c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'est pas SDF, et pas non plus un prisonnier en cavale. Il n'est même pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un loup garou avec qui je m'entends bien.

Le père les regarda un instant et demanda :

- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité tout de suite ?

- Parce que tu ne crois pas aux loups garou ?

Le Shérif roula des yeux et laissa tomber, son fils pensait parfois trop vite pour lui, il ne fallait pas toujours chercher à comprendre. Il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui expliquer qu'il partait, qu'il avait du boulot, de lui dire de ne pas être en retard à l'école et de ne pas faire de bêtise. Puis il lança un bref salut à Derek.

Une fois son père partit, Stiles regarda le loup garou de bas en haut :

- Bien on va aller t'acheter des fringues.

- T'as pas entendu ton père ? Tu dois aller au lycée.

- Je vais au lycée et ensuite on va t'acheter des habits, ça te va ?

- Okay.

- En attendant tu restes ici. J'ai des bouquins, un ordinateur avec internet, en bas y a la télévision. Je pense que tu as de quoi t'occuper. Ne fais pas de bêtises, je reviens vite.

Derek acquiesça. Stiles alla donc tranquillement prendre sa douche, s'habilla, petit déjeuna vite fait, prépara ses affaires de cours, puis dit au revoir au loup garou. Il monta dans sa Jeep et se dirigea vers le lycée. Une fois sûr partit, le Lycan s'enfuit de chez Stiles par la fenêtre et alla courir dans le bois. Exercice matinale. Des siècles qu'il n'avait plus fait ça.

Il se transforma en loup garou et cavala comme un fou. L'odeur de la forêt le possédait, le vent lui fouettait le visage, la terre sous ses doigts et sous ses pieds lui donnaient des sensations fantastiques, il était libre, il sentait tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, les odeurs, les sons, les sensations, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi le fait de pouvoir courir, sous n'importe quelle forme, de pouvoir s'arrêter quand il le voulait. S'il fermait les yeux il avait l'impression que la vie entrait en lui par chaque pore de la peau, il se sentait presque heureux. Il faisait partie de la forêt, et la forêt était à lui. Chaque bruit, chaque odeur lui appartenait et paraissait lui dire _« bienvenue chez toi »_. Plus de cage, plus de chaine, plus personne pour rire. Il n'était plus un objet, il était à nouveau un loup garou, un vrai. Si les gens le voyaient maintenant ils comprendraient mieux ce qu'était un lycanthrope, car même ceux qui avaient passés six ans à ses côtés ne l'avait vu tel qu'il était. Ils avaient vu une bête enchainée et triste, aujourd'hui il rencontrerait un loup garou libre qui courait après le vent, contre le vent, avec le vent. Bonheur, effusion de joie, Derek était euphorique. Et il continua à filer comme ça durant plus de deux heures.

xxx

Kate regardait la cage vide et les chaines sans prisonnier en se demandant si elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. C'était sûrement ça. Derek n'avait pas pu s'échapper, pas son loup garou à elle, sa bête de foire préférée, son attraction. Elle interrogeait Allison du regard comme si sa nièce allait lui donner une réponse, mais celle-ci jouait la carte de l'idiote. Après le départ de Scott elle avait réussi à remettre les clés où elle les avait trouvé, et faire comme si de rien, sa tante ne la soupçonnait même pas d'être responsable de la fuite du loup garou.

- Il s'est échappé, mais ce n'est pas complètement dangereux ça ? Minauda Allison.

Kate soupira, elle savait que ça ne l'était sans doute pas, mais qu'elle, elle pourrait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir au loup garou. Seulement le plus grave était qu'elle avait perdu son jouet préféré et ça la dérangeait grandement.

- Oui très très dangereux, Beacon Hills risque de vivre des jours difficiles.

Tu parles, Derek ne toucherait à personne, il avait toujours été le genre de type trop sympa, avec une morale grande comme ça. Ennuyant à mourir. Si au moins il pouvait se transformer en serial killer, ça mettrait de l'ambiance, mais à l'heure qu'il était il se terrait sûrement dans un coin et attendait que le cirque s'en aille pour reprendre une vie normale. Seulement Kate Argent était bien décidé à ne pas partir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvé et enfermé ! Peu importe les moyens utilisés.

Tout d'abord elle devait trouver comment il avait fait pour partir. Les chaînes n'étaient pas arrachées et la cage était intact, quelqu'un lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait délivré, il n'était donc pas tout seul. Quelqu'un avait aidé Derek, il suffisait de trouver qui et comment, et elle se vengerait sur ce complice idiot, car si jamais elle trouvait qui avait délivré son loup garou ce dernier allait passé une très très mauvaise journée.

xxx

Stiles ne se doutait pas de la menace qui pesait sur lui, il notait tranquillement les cours en pensant à Derek. Ou plutôt, il parlait de Derek à Scott, en faisant semblant de noter les cours.

- T'aurais vu ça ce matin, un vrai animal. J'étais mort de rire.

- Et ton père vous as vu ?

- Ah oui ! On a dût lui faire croire que Derek était un faux loup garou, alors que c'est un vrai loup garou, mais bon, il y a cru alors je pense que ça va.

- Il est sans doute plus facile de croire à un faux loup garou qu'à un vrai.

- T'as raison en fait. Mon père même après l'avoir vu l'autre fois refuse de croire que Derek puisse être un vrai loup garou, ça me dépasse.

Le professeur finit par séparer les deux bavards, n'en pouvant plus de faire des remarques à Stiles. A l'avenir il faudrait qu'il songe à éviter dès le début que Scott et son ami se mettent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Stilinski fut triste sur le coup de changer de place, mais se retrouvant à côté de Lydia il pensa que finalement ce n'était pas si dérangeant.

- Hey Lydia.

- Hey… Machin !

Même si elle n'avait toujours pas retenu son nom, au moins elle le saluait, c'était une grande progression.

- Tu sais j'héberge un loup garou chez moi.

- Hm hm fascinant. Répondit la jeune fille sans réellement écouter ce que Stiles lui disait.

Bon tant pis, il n'était pas obligé de lui parler après tout, il pouvait passer le cours à simplement la regarder. C'était bien aussi. Et puis il était patient, il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. A un moment elle finirait par se rendre compte de son existence, et d'à quel point il était un type génial. Il lui montrerait à quel point il était chouette, intelligent, à quel point il la connaissait bien, comment il la trouvait belle, et elle craquerait pour lui. Il s'y voyait déjà, elle sa femme, une maison, deux gamins, une balançoire, un bonheur grand comme la terre. Un rêve débile et niais, mais qui lui allait très bien. La sonnerie retentit, Lydia alla rejoindre Jackson et l'embrassa. Le rêve prit fin.

La journée passa plutôt doucement, Stiles avait hâte de rentrer et de voir Derek. Il se sentait un peu comme un gamin qui a hâte de retrouver son animal de compagnie. Ils iraient faire quelques boutiques histoire de l'habiller, et l'adolescent le convaincrait que la vengeance c'est nul et qu'il y avait encore un peu de place dans son lit pour dormir. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de se réveiller avec un loup garou roulé en boule sur son torse.

Peut-être que Derek pourrait se trouver un appartement plutôt que d'aller vivre dans cette atroce maison brulée – parce que son père ne serait sans doute pas d'accord pour le garder – et ils pourraient devenir amis, se voir, tout ça. Passer des jours ensemble. Il était sûr que Scott ne lui en voudrait pas de partager un peu son temps. Il l'avait libéré et il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Derek, il avait l'impression que le loup garou était un peu sous sa responsabilité, même s'il était plus âgé. Tiens d'ailleurs quel âge avait-il ? Stiles ne lui avait pas demandé. Quand s'était-il fait capturé ? Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il que sa maison ait brûlé ? Ou était sa famille ? Vivait-il avec des loups garou ? Comment avait-il été transformé ? Tout à coup mille et une questions tournèrent dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il avait été si préoccupé par le fait de libérer Derek qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur tout cela plus tôt.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui demande.

Le soir il déposa Scott chez le vétérinaire où il travaillait, puis rentra chez lui. Derek l'attendait, assis sur la chaise roulante, toujours habillé de la même façon.

- Hey loup garou, tu devrais songer à prendre une douche, tu sens le fauve ! Lança Stiles très fier de lui-même.

L'autre roula des yeux, mais laissa Stiles lui indiquer la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était plus trop lavé. Parfois Kate le nettoyait vite fait au tuyau d'eau – glaciale – histoire qu'il soit un minimum propre, mais c'était tout. Il comptait juste prendre une douche, puis changea d'avis tout à coup en voyant qu'il y avait une baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude, enleva son seul vêtement et mis toute sorte de produit pour que ça sente bon. L'odeur intégrait ses narines puissance mille, et il se sentit tout apaisé. Il s'installa dans la baignoire et se sentit tellement bien soudainement qu'il se demandait s'il allait en sortir un jour. Putain alors c'était ça le bonheur ? Une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de produit qui moussent et sentent bon ? Il enfonça sa tête au fond de l'eau, les yeux fermés, il entendait son cœur battre, il se sentait comme dans une bulle protectrice. Comme s'il n'allait plus jamais souffrir, comme si pu rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il était entrain de réellement revivre. De renaître. Derek sortit la tête de l'eau et reprit sa respiration. Il se savonna (au gel douche fraise), se nettoya les cheveux (au shampoing pêche), et resta là. Les pensés dans le vague. Au bout d'un moment il se tira hors de la baignoire avec difficulté, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya, puis retourna dans la chambre de Stiles, la serviette autour de la taille, son pantalon dans une main.

- A tout hasard t'aurais pas des habits à ma taille ?

Stiles loucha, et se demandait où il allait pouvoir trouver ça.

- Ecoute, je peux sans doute te filer un grand tee-shirt et même des sous vêtements, mais tu devrais remettre ton pantalon, je crois …

Le loup garou ne trouva pas l'idée mauvaise, il laissa l'adolescent lui fournir le reste. Il se retrouva donc avec un tee-shirt, normalement large pour l'humain, qui lui collait à la peau, son jean un peu (beaucoup) crade et usé, des tongs (trop grande pour Stiles). C'était un peu dépareillé, mais ça irait bien le temps d'aller acheter mieux.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de carte bancaire ? Hm bien. Je vais te payer tes fringues, tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras.

Ils allèrent faire deux-trois magasins, le temps de trouver des tee-shirts, chemises, pantalons, chaussettes, sous vêtements à la bonne taille. Une paire de chaussure. Derek fit un léger caprice pour avoir une veste sympa, noir. Stiles accepta, on ne refusait pas une chose aussi simple à un loup garou qui avait été prisonnier durant des années, surtout pas quand il vous le demande gentiment en montrant ses crocs et ses griffes.

Ils rentrèrent chez le Shérif, l'un avec des fringues, l'autre avec sûrement un trou dans son compte bancaire, mais tout se passait bien au final.

- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

Interrogea Stiles l'air de rien, espérant que ce soit un oui. Derek ne savait pas trop, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rester trop longtemps avec l'humain, de s'habituer à sa présence et surtout de le mettre en danger (car Kate viendrait le chercher, à tous les coups), mais en même temps il était bien ici. Il était au chaud, il y avait toutes ces bonnes odeurs, ces bruits agréables, toute cette tendresse entre le père et le fils. Une baignoire, un vrai lit où il pouvait se rouler en boule, quelqu'un qui lui parlait gentiment malgré son sale caractère. Il craqua.

- Oui.

Et vu le sourire qu'il reçu en échange de sa réponse, il ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté. Le soir, Stiles demanda à son père si Derek pouvait rester manger et dormir, le Shérif accepta mais interrogea tout de même :

- Mais tu ne participes plus au spectacle ?

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Ca ne m'intéresse plus. Je cherche autre chose à faire. Un autre endroit où aller.

Le fils profita de cette perche tendue pour lancer :

- Tu pourrais rester ici en attendant de trouver un endroit où vivre et un travail !

Le Shérif se sentait mal de refuser, et puis Stiles avait l'air si content d'héberger ce faux loup garou :

- C'est d'accord, tu peux rester quelques temps, en attendant que tu trouves une situation. Mais je te préviens je n'aime pas les fainéants et pas non plus les profiteurs. Si je vois que tu ne fais rien, je ne te laisserai pas rester.

- D'accord.

Stiles s'écria qu'il était trop content de pouvoir garder son loup garou, et Derek grogna un peu. Quand est-ce que l'humain le verrait autrement qu'un gentil animal qu'il venait d'adopter ? Cela commençait à devenir frustrant et vexant.

xxx

Le repas fut merveilleux pour Derek. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé aussi bien ? D'habitude il devait se contenter des restes, voir parfois des os, traité comme un chien, pire qu'un chien. Et voilà qu'il avait le droit à une des meilleures pizzas jamais mangé, un verre de coca – bon sang que cette boisson pétillante était bonne – un yaourt en dessert. C'était hyper simple sans doute pour le Shérif et son fils, mais pour le loup garou c'était parfait et bon comme jamais.

Il y pensait encore pendant que l'humain était tranquillement assit devant son ordinateur à rédiger une dissertation.

Stiles fini enfin ses devoirs et tourna la tête vers Derek qui était allongé sur son lit, paraissant rêver :

- Il faut décider de où l'on dort. Lança l'adolescent.

- Comme hier c'est très bien non ?

- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

- Non. Pourquoi ça l'est ?

- Un peu. Dormir à deux dans un lit une place, c'est pas spécialement l'idéal.

- Tu veux que je dorme par terre ? Ca ne me dérange pas. Le lit est presque trop confortable pour moi. J'ai dormis à même le sol pendant six ans.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes par terre, j'aurais l'impression d'être le pire hôte qui soit.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres solutions.

L'humain pesa le pour et le contre :

- Okay, tu n'as qu'à juste dormir dans mon lit, avec moi. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je préfère cela à te voir sur mon sol.

Derek haussa les épaules et referma son bouquin.

- Très bien.

Puis il se colla contre le mur pour laisser la place à Stiles qui vint s'allonger à ses côtés après s'être préparé pour la nuit. Derek ne bougeait pas, lui non plus, ils ne se touchaient pas, ne se parlaient pas, rien. Mais la situation était quand même bizarre.

- J'ai du mal à dormir dans cette position. Expliqua le loup garou.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Raide comme un piquet, tout droit comme un i, ce n'est pas comme cela que je dors.

- Et tu dors comment ?

Comme la nuit dernière, Derek se roula en boule, et se retrouva dans la position dans laquelle Stiles l'avait trouvé au matin. Enroulé contre lui.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Affirma le Lycan avec soulagement.

Et c'est vrai que même pour l'humain c'était mieux. Il avait moins l'impression que c'était bizarre, c'était simplement comme si un animal se lovait contre lui. Cela lui paraissait plus naturel.

- C'est pas si mal de dormir comme ça, en conclue Stiles.

Et au vue du soupir content du loup garou, il pensait la même chose.

xxx

Gérard n'était pas très content d'apprendre que la principale attraction, et la plus intéressante en plus, avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il faisait pourtant confiance à Kate pour garder le loup garou, maintenant il allait devoir aider sa fille à le capturer une deuxième fois. L'ambition de cette gamine lui plaisait, elle n'était pas douce comme son frère, elle avait des vraies projets elle. Son fils était parfois trop droit, il ne comprenait rien au business, au spectacle, il voulait toujours tout faire avec honnêteté, il ne saisissait pas ce qui était le plus important. Kate, elle le savait, elle avait le goût de la scène, du merveilleux, et elle ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments puérils et inutiles. Pour cela, il avait toujours préférée sa fille.

Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen, un bon moyen, de faire revenir Derek à eux. Pour cela il avait un plan, un très bon plan, il savait que Kate accepterait immédiatement. Il ne faudrait bien sûr en parler à personne, surtout pas à Chris ou à sa femme, encore moins à Allison. Bientôt le loup garou retomberait à nouveau dans leur filet, et celui (ou ceux) qui l'avait délivré en paierait également le prix.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà ce chapitre était là pour qu'on comprenne un peu mieux le point de vue de Derek et également sa façon d'être dans cette fic. Vous pourrez toujours me taxer d'OOC parce qu'il l'est mais j'ai essayé de rendre ça logique, alors j'espère que ça ne vous dégoutera pas totalement de la fic. Apparition de Gérard, parce que je voulais mettre les deux méchants sadiques dans mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez d'eux (même si on ne les voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, ils apparaissent un peu plus après). Encore une fois Derek se retrouve à vivre chez Stiles, je fais tout le temps ça dans mes fics, donc ça n'a rien de nouveau ou d'original, mais j'espère que ça ne vous déplaît pas. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (et également aux guests à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également.


	5. Le cadavre

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla quand son père déboula dans sa chambre, dans un réflexe étrange et pas forcément sympa Derek le poussa et il se cassa la gueule du lit.

- Hein quoi ?

- Je pars Stiles !

Le garçon tourna les yeux vers son réveil qui indiquait cinq heures du matin.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea Stiles en se massant le dos (à cause de la douleur ressenti en tombant)

- Tu dors par terre ? Demanda son père, remarquant seulement que son fils était par terre.

- Non. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- On a retrouvé le corps d'une personne, apparemment dévoré par une bête sauvage, mais c'est peut-être un meurtre, je dois aller voir.

Stiles était déjà debout et cherchait un pantalon à se mettre :

- Toi tu restes ici !

L'adolescent fit la moue :

- Je ne peux pas venir voir ?

- Non ! Stiles, tu restes ici. J'étais juste venu te prévenir que je partais.

Le Shérif le fixa à la fois sévèrement et tendrement, comme seul un père aurait su le faire, puis alla le serrer dans ses bras avant de partir travailler. Derek s'attendrissait bêtement de leur relation et aurait presque voulu se retrouver au milieu d'eux pour recevoir un peu de leur étreinte, se frotter contre eux afin de montrer qu'il faisait partit un peu de leur milieu, afin de posséder leur odeur sur lui, afin de partager la sienne. Cependant il ne bougea pas du lit et se roula complètement dans la couverture, cachant son visage sous l'oreiller. Il ressemblait réellement à un loup qui vient de trouver une place géniale et toute chaude, et qui décide de continuer son roupillon.

Le Shérif finit par quitter la pièce, Stiles alla regarder à la fenêtre et quand la voiture de police démarra et s'éloigna, il sauta sur ses deux pieds jusqu'à ses tiroirs d'où il sortit des habits et commença à les mettre.

- Debout loup garou, on va faire une petite virée nocturne.

L'autre ronchonna, il ne voulait pas bouger, il était bien là. Stiles s'approcha de lui et s'amusa à doucement poser son doigt sur la colonne vertébral de Derek, traçant le chemin de son dos ainsi. Le loup garou poussa un soupir tellement satisfait que l'humain continua son jeu. Il arriva jusque dans sa nuque qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller et redescendit doucement, tapotant gentiment sur ses côtes comme si elles étaient des notes de musique, dessina des cercles sur les reins et remonta jusque dans le cou. Il avait l'impression de dorloter un animal, et la réaction du loup garou qui frissonnait ne l'aidait pas à penser autrement. S'il avait été un chat il aurait sûrement ronronné de plaisir. Stiles s'attarda sur un bras et Derek finit par sortir la tête de sous l'oreiller, le regardant avec des petits yeux brillants. Il semblait en demander plus et l'humain failli aller le chatouiller derrière les oreilles, juste au moment où le loup garou se redressa d'un coup :

- Tu as raison, allons faire une virée nocturne !

Il fallait qu'il s'active, qu'il bouge. Il était resté dans la peau d'un loup trop longtemps, il finissait par en avoir les réactions. Stiles le laissa s'habiller à son tour et descendit jusqu'à sa Jeep. Derek vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. En s'installant il commenta :

- Je préfère que tu ne recommences pas ce genre de choses.

- Quel genre de choses ? Interrogea l'adolescent en démarrant.

- Ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, tes doigts dans mon dos, ne fais plus ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas un animal okay ? Je ne suis pas ton animal. Je ne suis plus l'animal de personne. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, tu avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier, insista Stiles.

Derek donna un grand coup de poing sur le tableau de bord :

- Eh ! Ma Jeep ! Pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle, elle ne t'a rien fait. C'est pas de sa faute si tu aimes qu'on te câline alors ne la frappe pas.

- Je n'aime pas ça !

- Bien sûr que si, sois honnête. Tu adores ça, et c'est peut-être ça qui te dérange, tu as peur de te laisser aller. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon. Je prends bien soin des autres moi, demande à Scott. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer recevoir de la tendresse, surtout après avoir vécu ta vie ! Et ne frappes plus ma Jeep !

Le loup garou donne donc un coup sur la tête de Stiles :

- Aie c'était pour quoi ça ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves.

- J'ai fais quoi ?

- Rien.

- Je t'énerve en faisant rien, super.

Derek se renfrogna, colla sa tête contre la vitre et bouda de son côté tandis que Stiles se plaignait d'avoir été frappé inutilement, puis de se taire et d'allumer la radio qu'il avait piqué à la police pour écouter où le corps se trouvait.

Le loup garou n'était pas vraiment énervé contre l'humain, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir quand celui-ci trouvait toujours les bons mots à lui dire, les bonnes choses rassurantes. Quand il l'entendait dire qu'il prendrait soin de lui, il avait envie de grogner de contentement et de le remercier en se collant à lui. Il avait bien conscience de se comporter un peu trop comme un animal, mais son instinct de loup garou était vraiment très fort, surtout parce qu'il avait dût rester transformé aussi longtemps. Etait-ce vraiment important d'y penser ? Peut-être devrait-il juste se laisser faire. Il aimait que Stiles passe doucement ses doigts sur lui, il voulait plus de caresses et de tendresses, et il se sentait foutu. Parce que si l'humain l'avait adopté comme on adopte un animal, lui-même avait adopté Stiles comme un animal adopte son maître. Que pouvait-il faire contre son instinct ? Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir un peu de bonheur et de tranquillité ? Un peu de chaleur et de gentillesse ? Il était entrain de décider de s'abandonner totalement à tout ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Il finissait par se dire que vivre toute sa vie enroulée autour de Stiles n'était pas si mal. Il commençait à se convaincre qu'il voulait bien que l'humain prenne soin de lui, à sa façon. Mais alors l'odeur du sang et de la mort lui emplis le nez, ça puait d'horreur et de tristesse, ça lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs mais pas seulement. Ce qui l'horrifia le plus était l'odeur qui planait au dessus de la puanteur du cadavre. Celle spécifique et caractéristique de la famille Argent, mais surtout celle du parfum de Kate. Ses bonnes résolutions s'écroulèrent en quelques secondes. Et il se mit à hurler :

- Partons !

- Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver !

- Cassons nous Stiles !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ce que va dire mon père ? Il a l'habitude de me voir débarquer de toute manière, mais on va rester cacher t'en fais pas.

- STILES ! Démarre cette voiture et tirons nous !

Le loup garou paraissait si sérieux et si tendu tout à coup que l'humain obéit et fit immédiatement demi tour. Il roula un peu trop vite sur la route, stressé par Derek, puis fini par ralentir pour avancer à une vitesse plus autorisée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Derek ?

- Rien. Arrête-toi.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Arrête-toi maintenant !

Stiles, une nouvelle fois, fit ce que Derek lui disait. Il se gara sur le bas côté, le loup garou sorti de la Jeep :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je me barre.

- Quoi ?

- On ne peut pas rester ensemble comme ça, c'est n'importe quoi. Déjà je ne suis pas un animal ! Et ensuite on n'a plus rien à se dire. C'était sympa de m'avoir sauvé, maintenant je vais me débrouiller seul. Surtout ne cherche pas à me retrouver, ne parle de moi à personne et oublie moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- Fais juste ce que je te dis.

Sur ces paroles il se transforma en loup garou et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis fini par murmurer :

- T'aurais pu fermer la portière au moins.

L'humain détacha sa ceinture et tendit la main pour la refermer, mais à ce moment là quelqu'un tint la porte :

- Tu devrais être plus prudent jeune homme, il paraît qu'il y a eut un meurtre dans le coin.

Lui indiqua l'inconnu. Du moins ce n'était pas un inconnu, puisqu'après l'avoir bien regardé, Stiles le reconnu. Il faisait partit du spectacle de la famille Argent, c'était Gérard, le grand-père d'Allison. Il le regardait bizarrement, froidement, l'adolescent en eut froid dans le dos et soudain il se demanda ce que ce type faisait à trainer sur la route aux aurores. Il aurait voulu que le loup garou soit là, mais il venait de partir, de l'abandonner et maintenant le vieux paraissait le menacer rien qu'avec ses yeux.

- Je ferai attention.

_Maintenant si tu pouvais relâcher ma portière que je me casse le plus loin possible de ta présence de vieux cinglé, ce serait fantastique_, pensa très fort Stiles.

- Tu es seul ? Bizarre que ta portière soit ouverte, ta copine t'a quitté ?

- C'est ça, vous savez les filles, ça vient ça part. Mais merci de fermer la porte puisque vous êtes là.

Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise et le dérangeait de plus en plus. Quelque chose clochait, un vieux comme ça le matin très tôt, qui faisait une balade nocturne dans un coin un peu paumé de la ville, c'était déjà bizarre en soit, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Heureusement ce dernier finit par fermer la portière et Stiles pu partir, il démarra en trombe et fila dans la nuit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant devant chez lui, monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre après avoir tout fermé à double tour. Derek n'était pas là. Il aurait bien voulu, il se serait senti plus en sécurité. Puis soudain il su ce qui le dérangeait, comment ce vieux type savait qu'il y avait eut un meurtre dans le coin ?

Il se planqua sous sa couverture et son oreiller en attendant que son réveil sonne pour l'envoyer au lycée. Cependant Stiles ne réussit pas à se rendormir, parce qu'il avait la trouille mais également parce que Derek lui manquait. Il n'avait pourtant passé que deux nuits avec un loup garou enroulé contre lui, mais son absence pesait déjà. Il aurait voulu l'avoir contre lui, pouvoir passer sa main sur ses os ou dans ses cheveux. Stiles se sentait comme un maître dont l'animal a fait une fugue. Devait-il coller des affiches ? _« Avez-vous vu un loup garou, un peu bougon, mais très mignon ? »_

Ou juste laisser tomber comme il lui avait demandé ?

xxx

Derek se planquait sous terre, un bout de gare qui n'était plus utilisé. Il tournait en rond essayant de réprimer sa colère, puis fini par s'allonger sur le sol, roulé en boule. Il avait froid, il avait mal, et il trouvait que tout était trop dur, trop nul. Il voulait voir Stiles. Seulement il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Le cadavre avait l'odeur de Kate, il était sûr qu'elle était responsable de cela, c'était comme un avertissement. Qu'elle ait vraiment tué quelqu'un ou chargé quelqu'un de le faire pour elle n'avait pas d'importance, c'était un message _« je te trouverai »_ ! Et elle y arriverait sûrement, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas impliquer Stiles. Il devait s'éloigner de lui à tout prix. Derek avait cru bêtement pendant quelques minutes qu'il pourrait juste vivre avec l'adolescent, être au chaud, être heureux, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Pas tant que Kate serait après lui, pas tant qu'elle lui pourrirait la vie et l'existence. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de se débarrasser d'elle. Parce que tant qu'elle serait là, jamais il ne serait libre.

Il réussi à s'endormir, le sol était dur mais il avait l'habitude dans le fond, même s'il s'était déjà familiarisé à la présence de Stiles, il reprenait vite ses accoutumances. Ca irait. De toute manière penser qu'il pourrait s'attacher à quelqu'un était stupide, le froid lui remit les idées bien en place.  
Pensons vengeance d'abord.

xxx

Scott regardait Stiles qui avait des grosses cernes :

- Mauvaise nuit ?

- Carrément. Je t'expliquerai après les cours, c'est trop compliqué à raconter maintenant et on va encore se prendre des heures de colle si monsieur Harris nous capte.

McCall trouva bizarre que son meilleur ami ne soit pas pressé de lui raconter, mais en même temps il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire coller, donc il n'insista pas et attendit sagement la fin du cours. Pendant ce temps Stiles laissait ses pensés voler dans tous les sens et pas forcément au bon endroit. Où Derek avait-il pu aller ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui poser les questions qu'il voulait, qu'il en avait déjà des nouvelles. Gérard était vraiment flippant et si c'était lui l'assassin ? Pourquoi Lydia ne s'intéressait-elle pas à lui, il était certes moins bien foutu que Jackson, mais il était quand même plus intelligent ? Il aimait bien quand Derek soupirait de plaisir juste parce qu'il jouait à passer un doigt sur ses côtes. Peut-être devrait-il adopter un chien, il lui caresserait derrière les oreilles… Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Pas tout à fait. Il devrait demander à son père s'il a des soupçons à propos du meurtrier. Peut-être que le loup garou serait rentré ce soir ? Lydia est trop belle. Tiens Scott ne lui avait pas parlé d'Allison, il se demanda s'ils s'étaient enfin embrassés. Il espérait que son père allait bien. Pourquoi monsieur Harris avait-il des lunettes qui lui donnaient un regard aussi sournois ? Si seulement Derek était de retour quand il arriverait chez lui. Et si Kate le capturait à nouveau ? Alors il le libérerait encore, et encore, et il l'adopterait tellement souvent que le loup garou serait obligé de l'accepter et de rester avec lui.

La sonnerie retentit, il sortit avec Scott et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé très tôt le matin.

- C'est flippant ce que tu me dis, tu crois que le grand-père d'Allison est le coupable ?

- Je sais pas, mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

- Carrément.

- On devrait faire des recherches, et prouver qu'il est sans doute un gros psychopathe.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour Derek ?

Stiles s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et Scott qui avait continué à marcher dût faire demi-tour :

- Je ne sais pas. Expliqua l'adolescent en reprenant sa route.

- Ton loup garou a fait une fugue, ça arrive, mais tu sais les animaux finissent toujours par rentrer chez eux, s'ils connaissent le chemin et s'ils y étaient bien.

- Ce n'est pas un animal, et rien n'indique qu'il était bien chez moi.

- On est toujours bien chez toi.

- Oh merci, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Scottie d'amour.

- N'allons pas si loin.

- Tu préfères Danny à moi c'est ça hein ? Délira Stiles.

- Exactement ! Certifia Scott.

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Puis Scott passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles :

- Mais non c'est toi que je préfère, et ça fait du bien de te voir rire tu vois ?

- Tu t'inquiétais à cause des cernes c'est ça ?

- Un peu.

- T'es troop mignon Scott, je sais bien pourquoi je t'ai choisi comme meilleur ami. Bon pour la peine je veux bien t'écouter me raconter tout ton futur programme avec Allison.

Scott ne se fit pas prier et raconta que justement ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir et que sans doute cette fois-ci il ferait le premier pas et essaierait peut-être on verra de l'embrasser.

- Tu ne peux pas rater ça, cette fille est dingue de toi, ça se voit ! Tu ne peux pas te planter, pas moyen.

- C'est déjà fait !

- Quoi ?

- L'autre fois, je l'ai embrassé, vite fait. Je me demande si ça signifie quelque chose

- Bien sûr que oui ! Surtout si elle veut te revoir ! Oouuuuh tu es génial Scott, il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça.

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils rentrèrent dans une autre salle de cours.

Le soir après l'entrainement de Lacrosse, Stiles encouragea encore Scott, puis sauta dans sa Jeep et roula jusqu'à chez lui, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre compte … Qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se sentit triste mais il aurait dût se douter que Derek ne reviendrait pas. Il haussa les épaules, fit semblant de s'en foutre, et se connecta sur internet. Il pensa un peu à Scott, espérant que ce dernier n'aurait plus d'hésitation avec Allison, et qu'ils sortiraient ensemble officiellement. Son meilleur ami devenait un grand garçon, il en était presque tout ému, et se rendant compte soudainement qu'il se comportait comme une mère vis-à-vis de Scott, il remballa son _« je suis tout ému »_ et décida de bosser un peu.

Le rendez-vous de Scott se passait effectivement super bien, lui et Allison étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était à la fois bizarre et génial, bizarrement génial et génialement bizarre en fait. Elle n'était pas seulement très jolie, en plus elle était drôle, intelligente (pas autant que Stiles, mais bien assez pour Scott), débrouillarde, maligne. La jeune fille lui fit approcher le tigre – lui avouant qu'il s'agissait bien de peinture pour animaux et non un vrai tigre sans rayure – car elle était également une très bonne dompteuse. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien, ils allèrent se promener, manger un morceau, tout était parfait jusqu'au moment où Scott raccompagna la jeune fille. Ils étaient là à se regarder, et le garçon se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser, et elle attendait avec envie qu'il le fasse, quand Gérard, le grand-père d'Allison vint tout gâcher.

- Alors les enfants, votre journée s'est bien passée ?

Scott se souvint de ce que Stiles lui avait raconté, il n'en avait pas parlé à son amie mais il ne se sentit pas rassuré en voyant le vieux.

- Super ! Sourit Allison. Même si tu viens de gâcher le meilleur moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil à Scott.

Le grand-père eut une sorte de sourire bienveillant, mais qui sonnait faux. Il s'approcha de Scott pour lui serrer la main :

- Vous êtes donc le petit ami de ma petite fille préférée ?

Le susnommé ne su pas quoi répondre, Allison lui vint en aide :

- Ce n'est pas encore officiel !

Le grand-père éclata de rire. Cela n'avait rien de chaleureux, on aurait juste dit qu'il jouait un rôle. Au passage, il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Scott.

- Ma petite fille t'a-t-elle présenté notre meilleure attraction ?

Déjà ses paroles étaient plus froides :

- Tu sais, notre loup garou.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Fais attention à toi alors, il s'est enfuit il n'y a pas longtemps, il pourrait venir te dévorer.

- Euh okay.

- Gérard, ne lui raconte pas ce genre de chose. S'énerva la jeune fille.

Scott nota quelque part qu'elle ne l'appelait pas grand-père, ni papy.

- C'est bon Allison, tout va bien. Je ne crois pas que je me ferai attaquer par le loup garou. Certifia Scott.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Gérard n'essayait pas d'intimider un pauvre gosse, Scott avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait passer un interrogatoire.

- Je n'en sais rien, je pense juste qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'il m'attaque moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis très mauvais à manger.

Cette phrase détendit un peu l'atmosphère, le grand-père éclata à nouveau de rire :

- Bon et bien puisque tu es si courageux, je te laisse en compagnie de ma petite fille.

Et il s'éclipsa, comme il était apparu. Allison s'excusa pour le comportement de Gérard, les gens de sa famille était un peu bizarres parfois, ça devait être à cause de leur façon de vivre. Scott la rassura à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant, cette fois-ci sans être dérangé par personne. Ce baiser là fut meilleur que le premier, puisqu'Allison put y répondre. Scott durant un instant oublia la famille Argent, et ne pensa plus qu'à cette fille qu'il aimait. Plus tard, quand il rentrerait avec la voiture de sa mère jusque chez lui, il aurait un grand sourire épinglé jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pendant qu'Allison et Scott s'embrassaient, Gérard et Kate discutaient :

- Tu penses que c'est lui ?

- Il y a des chances non ? Il paraissait persuadé que le loup garou ne lui ferait pas de mal, certifia l'homme.

Kate réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

- Ils se connaissent depuis peu, peut-être qu'il a manipulé Allison pour pouvoir voir le loup garou et le libérer. Et puis j'ai découvert autre chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les flacons de drogue ont été trafiqué, il n'y avait que de l'eau sucré dans ceux placés dans la première rangé, quelqu'un les a échangé.

- Ce gamin sait donc qu'il n'a pas affaire à une bête assoiffée de sang. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi il n'a pas peur. Conclu Gérard.

- Il y a donc de grandes chances que ce soit lui qui ait libéré Derek.

- Il va falloir le surveiller de près. Allison va pouvoir nous être utile, malgré elle.

La tante éclata de rire :

- Si c'est ce gosse qui a libéré mon loup garou, il va le payer. Chèrement.

- J'y compte bien ma fille, j'y compte bien.

xxx

Stiles reçu un texto de Scott qui lui expliquait en accéléré comment c'était passé sa soirée, il comptait le rappeler pour en savoir plus quand son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre :

- Où est Derek ?

- Pas là. Il a décidé de partir finalement.

- Stiles, dis moi si tu sais où il est ?

- Non j'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu m'interroges là-dessus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il est soupçonné de meurtre.

- De meurtre, tu rigoles ?

- Non. On a des témoignages, selon la famille Argent, Derek est très instable, on a un témoin également qui l'aurait vu non loin du lieu où l'on a retrouvé la victime à l'heure du meurtre.

- Si ce n'est que ça, rien ne prouve que c'est lui.

- Selon une analyse ADN, les cheveux que l'on a trouvés sur la victime lui appartiennent.

- Vous l'avez dans votre fichier ADN ?

- Oui, apparemment lui et toute sa famille a été fiché il y a longtemps.

- Génial, mais ça ne prouve rien. Ce n'est pas Derek.

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil, son fils était si sûr de lui en annonçant cela qu'il eut un léger doute. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, tout semblait prouver que Derek était l'assassin.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas lui ?

- C'est simple, le meurtre a eu lieu à quelle heure ?

- Entre minuit et deux heures du matin.

- Entre minuit et deux heures du matin, Derek dormait avec moi. Il était là. Alors à moins qu'il ait réussi à se dédoubler, ce n'est pas lui.

- Tu es sûr qu'il dormait, peut-être qu'il est partit et que tu ne l'as pas entendu.

- Papa, il dormait à moitié allongé sur moi, s'il était partit je l'aurais senti.

Le père ouvrit la bouche :

- Il… Dormait… A moitié allongé sur toi ?

- Exactement, et tu sais je n'ai pas le sommeil le plus profond qui soit. Je me serais forcément rendu compte de son absence.

- Mais il dormait à moitié allongé sur toi ?

- Oui. Je t'assure. Il ne sait pas dormir autrement.

- Est-ce que…

Le Shérif allait poser une question, puis décida que ce n'était pas le moment, il fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer ce sujet.

- Non rien. Mais tu es sûr qu'il était avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne me mens pas pour le protéger ?

- Je ne protégerais pas un criminel. Et il n'est pas un criminel.

- Bien, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour l'instant tu es son seul alibi, seulement des cheveux sur le lieu du crime c'est bien plus puissant comme preuve.

- J'imagine. Mais je pense que c'est un coup monté, quelqu'un veut le faire passer pour coupable.

- Qui ?

Stiles pensa immédiatement à Gérard, mais ne se contenta de hausser les épaules :

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il est innocent.

Le père voyait bien que son fils était honnête, et il avait envie de croire en ce qu'il lui disait, même s'il reviendrait plus tard sur le sujet _« comment se fait-il que cet homme dormait à moitié allongé sur toi ? ». _Pour l'instant il avait un criminel à trouver. Il avait cependant une dernière question :

- S'il est innocent, alors pourquoi semble-t-il s'être enfuit ?

- Peut-être qu'il se doutait qu'on l'accuserait ?

Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas bien malin, les gens qui fuyaient paraissaient toujours plus coupable.

- Papa ?

- Hm ?

- Si jamais tu le retrouves, tu pourras me le dire ?

Le Shérif lui sourit et acquiesça. Stiles lui fit un signe de la main alors que son père sortait de sa chambre et retournait travailler – même s'il était tard le soir. Un criminel était en liberté, et il était bien décidé à le trouver avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes.

L'adolescent, lui, appela Scott pour qu'il lui raconte sa soirée.

Pendant ce temps Derek décida de sortir de sa cachette, il fallait qu'il trouve Kate avant qu'elle ne le trouve et qu'il mette fin à ses agissements.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : alors je me doute que c'est l'enquête la plus bancale qui soit, comme si les enquêtes ADN étaient aussi rapides… On y croit. Bref ne faites pas attention aux mille et un défauts de cette enquête, elle n'est pas le but premier dans ma fic et je suis décidément pas faites pour écrire des policiers. J'ai fais un Gérard bien flippant et je suis fière de moi ! On ne voit pas tellement Kate dans ce chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur. Et en fait j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, mais peut-être que si ?

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Nouvelle prison

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Stiles regardait Derek l'air de se dire _« comment t'as fait pour en arriver là »._

- Comment t'as fait pour en arriver là ?

Le loup garou soupira et détourna les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter. En fait il était même sans doute plus prudent que l'adolescent s'en aille, mais Stiles n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler _« prudent »_, et Derek avait l'impression qu'il resterait tant qu'il ne saurait pas.  
L'humain s'approcha des barreaux :

- Ca va aller, raconte moi juste et je vais te faire sortir de là.

C'était un acte répétitif, une ironie du sort, une mauvaise blague. Lui Derek, qui avait été enfermé dans une cage pendant six ans se retrouvaient dans la prison du commissariat et voilà que Stiles se proposait de le délivrer une deuxième fois.

- Derek ?

Le loup garou finit par capituler, le regarda à nouveau, et commença à lui expliquer ce qui l'avait mené là.

xxx

Derek décida de sortir de sa cachette, il fallait qu'il trouve Kate avant qu'elle ne le trouve et qu'il mette fin à ses agissements. Pour lui, ce n'était pas si compliqué, il retrouverait facilement son odeur, le problème était qu'il ne devait pas trop s'approcher du cirque ambulant, se battre avec elle sur son territoire risquait d'être dangereux pour lui. Elle avait sans doute tout un tas de trucs capable de l'assommer, et ensuite ils se retrouveraient à nouveau en cage.

Derek était sensible à l'électricité et il savait que si la jeune femme l'attendait avec un taser ou une matraque télescopique électrique, il n'était pas certains de s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer pour retourner en cage bêtement. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour l'attirer à lui, seule, sans arme. Il avait une idée, pour faire venir Kate à lui, il fallait lui prendre quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Le loup garou avait vécu assez longtemps avec elle pour savoir ce qu'elle adorait : le pouvoir en général, s'amuser avec lui en particulier. Mais si on excluait son petit côté pétasse, il avait pu observer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à sa nièce Allison. Il suffisait donc de la faire disparaître. Kate viendrait certainement la sauver, et si elle voulait la récupérer en un seul morceau, elle viendrait faire l'échange sans arme.

L'échange de quoi ? Et bien la vie d'Allison contre la sienne, évidemment. Elle savait qu'il était assez en colère pour faire du mal à quelqu'un de sa famille, alors sans doute qu'elle croirait à cela.

Seulement elle ignorait qu'Allison l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et que pour cela il ne lui ferait pas réellement du mal. Il aurait pu mêler Stiles à cette histoire, lui demander de lui apporter la jeune fille, mais il ne voulait plus mêler l'adolescent à sa vie, cela le mettrait trop en danger, il allait devoir agir seul.

Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la jeune fille, et décida d'aller la voir directement dans sa roulotte. Elle devait certainement la partager avec ses parents, mais peut-être réussirait-il à la voir seule, du moins c'était là-dessus qu'il comptait.

La chance devait être avec lui ce soir là, peut-être que quand on a vécu malheureux autant de temps, on a tendance à être plus fortuné après, allez savoir, en tout cas Allison était là sans ses parents. Il ne comptait pas lui demander bien gentiment de le suivre, cela ressemblerait moins à un kidnapping et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte de toute façon. Sans doute dirait-elle non, surtout si elle apprenait qu'il faisait tout ça pour butter sa tante au final. En tout cas il entra sans poser de questions, sans même un bonjour, l'assomma et l'emmena avec lui après avoir laissé une lettre devant chez Kate (qu'il avait rédigé bien entendu avant de venir) où il expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait revoir Allison vivante. Prévenir personne, venir seule, non armée.

En y réfléchissant, c'était un plan stupide. Pourquoi est ce que la chasseuse de loup garou viendrait-elle sans arme ? Si elle pouvait assommer Derek et récupérer sa nièce sans se sacrifier elle le ferait, si au passage elle pouvait capturer le loup garou à nouveau elle ne se gênerait pas.

Mais Derek n'avait pas réfléchis à tout ça, dans la précipitation il s'était juste dit _« elle adore sa nièce, elle ne voudra pas qui lui arrive malheur, elle fera ce qu'on lui dit »._

Maintenant il devait juste attendre l'heure du rendez-vous fixé, à l'endroit fixé (bien entendu un endroit isolé, mais pas sa cachette du moment). Il s'arrangeait en attendant qu'Allison ne se réveille pas. Le rendez-vous avait lieu au soir afin que personne ne vienne les déranger, et le loup garou était impatient d'y être, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, d'en finir avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois Kate morte, sa vie pourrait devenir normale, il pourrait profiter de sa liberté, et peut-être même retrouver Stiles, c'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas assez réfléchi à tout cela. Il se hâtait, parce qu'il voulait que ça se termine vite, très vite. Toute cette histoire avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps pour lui, il se sentait épuisé par tout ce que Kate lui avait fait subir, par tout ce qu'elle réussissait à lui faire subir encore alors même qu'il n'était plus dans sa cage. Et puis s'il ne l'arrêtait pas très vite, rien ne disait qu'elle n'allait pas tuer encore, car il était persuadé qu'elle était celle qui avait tué. La victime retrouvée, c'était sa faute à elle. Derek avait sentit l'odeur de la femme partout alors même qu'il n'avait pas approché le cadavre avec Stiles, il était persuadé que Kate était responsable. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça, peu importe la manière d'y parvenir.

Et puis même si Allison l'avait en partie délivré, elle était quand même responsable, car elle n'avait jamais bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider alors qu'elle vivait avec lui. Stiles ne le connaissait même pas et avait réellement prit le risque de lui venir en aide. Il avait plus de mérite que cette fille.

L'heure vint enfin, il trimballa Allison jusqu'au rendez-vous et la garda contre lui de manière à menacer de la tuer si Kate tentait quoi que ce soit. La femme arriva. Elle ne souriait pas, elle paraissait même presque effrayée, en le voyant elle s'écria :

- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne lui fait pas de mal.

Le plan marchait presque trop bien. Derek ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Kate arrive dans cet état, il croyait qu'elle débarquerait avec son sourire comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et essaierait de le manipuler. Il était paré à tous, sauf aux larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la femme Argent.

- C'est ma nièce, ma seule nièce, et je tiens à elle comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, tu peux comprendre ça non ? Tu aimais ta famille non ?

Il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui mettre un coup de poing alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas touché. Evidemment qu'il avait aimé sa famille, sa meute, son tout. Son chez soi, que cette bonne femme lui avait retiré. Elle s'écroula à genoux, et continua à pleurer, tellement qu'il relâcha un peu Allison.

- Tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Ta vie.

- Alors d'accord prends là. Mais relâche Allison.

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas tué, de mes propres mains.

Kate se releva, elle continuait de pleurer. Mais elle s'approcha du loup garou.

- D'accord, je viens, tue moi et laisse Allison vivre. Elle n'y est pour rien.

Tout en marchant vers lui elle essuya ses larmes, encore quelque pas et elle serait à porté de main. Derek tenait toujours Allison contre lui, sa main près de sa carotide, comme s'il était prêt à la trancher. Hors il savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

- Relâche là je t'en supplie.

Elle était maintenant assez proche pour qu'il puisse la tuer. Il allait repousser Allison et tuer Kate avec ses griffes, en lui tranchant le cou. Il se sentait prêt à attaquer, c'est à ce moment là que l'horrible sourire de la femme s'afficha, couvrant immédiatement ses larmes. Puis d'une voix suave, sensuelle et moqueuse elle murmura :

- Mon pauvre loup, tu as toujours été si naïf !

Des sirènes de polices dansèrent alors soudainement autour d'eux et une voix lui intima de relâcher Allison et de se reculer des deux femmes, puis de mettre ses mains en l'air. Derek fusilla Kate du regard qui se marrait à moitié, et poussa la jeune fille dans ses bras :

- Merci pour le cadeau Derek. N'oublie pas, tu es à moi, tu seras toujours à moi, ceci n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que j'ai prévu de faire pour te récupérer.

- Jamais !

- Tu verras, tu m'appartiens, tu m'appartiendras toujours. Ta place est dans ma cage.

- JAMAIS !

Les flics hurlèrent à Derek de se calmer et de se reculer. Il obéit, il n'avait pas le choix. On vint le menotter pendant que Kate jouait la comédie de la femme perturbée et malheureuse. Allison ne se réveillait pas, mais elle était en vie et allait bien.

- Alors finalement tu étais bien le coupable !

Il reconnut la voix du père de Stiles.

- Mon fils m'a pourtant juré que ce n'était pas toi.

- Coupable de quoi ? Interrogea Derek.

- Du meurtre de la veille.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

Le Shérif ferma les menottes et le poussa jusque dans la voiture.

- Ce ne sont pas ce que disent les preuves tu vois ? Et maintenant, tu as menacé une fille et sa tante, tu as clairement menacé de les tuer, tu vas nous dire que ce n'est pas toi ?

Derek garda la bouche fermée, rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ne pourrait être compris ou cru de toute façon, alors il valait mieux qu'il se taise. On l'emmena au commissariat et on le jeta en prison.

Plus tard le Shérif préviendrait son fils qui déboulerait jusque devant ses barreaux pour le voir et lui parler, et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

xxx

- Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Tu es un idiot Derek ! Conclue Stiles.

Le loup garou grogna, mais il savait qu'il avait été stupide.

- En plus Scott va t'en vouloir de t'en être pris bêtement à Allison.

- Je me fiche de Scott.

- Et bien pas moi. C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Alors tu es de mon côté ou contre moi ?

Stiles soupira et roula des yeux, puis il s'éloigna de la prison et disparu dans le couloir. Le loup garou se sentit mal tout à coup, il avait envie de hurler : _« Alors toi aussi tu m'abandonnes finalement ? »_, mais se contenta de poser sa tête sur les barreaux froids. Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

C'est alors que l'adolescent revint avec un sourire grand comme ça, il n'était pas seul, son père était avec lui :

- Allez papa, tu peux juste me laisser avec lui, cinq minutes. S'il te plaît.

- Il a essayé de tuer deux femmes tout à l'heure Stiles.

- Il ne me fera aucun mal.

Le Shérif craignait pour son fils, mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans la scène à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt.

Kate et son père Gérard était venu le voir avec la lettre de menace, et il avait bien entendu voulu les aider. Il avait laissé un instant la tante d'Allison avec Derek pour voir s'il se montrait réellement menaçant, et était intervenue quand cela devenait vraiment dangereux. Seulement voilà, après avoir fouillé Derek au commissariat il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier ne portait aucune arme sur lui. Avec quoi avait-il prévu de faire du mal à Kate ? Que se passait-il vraiment ? Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, comme si on lui mettait le meurtrier parfait sous le nez avec tous les indices qui convergeaient vers lui. Comme si c'était trop facile.

Il manquait trop de pièce à ce puzzle pour que tout soit totalement clair et son fils paraissait tellement persuadé de l'innocence de Derek qu'il finit par ouvrir la prison et laissa son fils en compagnie de l'homme :

- Tu hurles s'il tente quoi que ce soit.

- T'en fais pas.

- Je suis juste à côté !

- Oui papa, mais rien ne va arriver je te le jure.

Le Shérif s'éloigna et Stiles se tourna vers le loup garou.

- Je suis de ton côté, bien entendu.

Derek se sentit tout à coup tellement rassuré qu'il attrapa les deux bras de l'adolescent et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Stiles lui tapota le dos.

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire sortir de là.

Et bizarrement même si ça paraissait impossible et plutôt mal parti, le loup garou avait l'impression que c'était vrai. Stiles pouvait faire ça, pour de vrai. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ait des difficultés à supporter son poids et décide de se mettre assit sur ses genoux, par terre. Aussitôt le loup garou vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes, enroulé comme un animal contre lui. Stiles lui caressa les cheveux, tout en lui parlant doucement :

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais ?

- Hm.

- Je n'ai plus envie que tu partes comme ça tu vois ? Sans explication. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible Stiles.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te mettrais en danger.

L'adolescent soupira et caressa son dos, Derek sembla se détendre un peu sous ses doigts.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis flatté que tu veuilles me protéger, mais tu t'y prends mal. Je préférerais que tu restes avec moi, ainsi si quelqu'un me cherche des crosses tu pourras vraiment lui donner un coup de griffes. Et puis tu crois que moi j'ai envie que tu te mettes en danger tout seul ? Que je n'ai pas envie de te protéger ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis toujours ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, je dis juste ce que je pense.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça pour moi ?

- Parce que t'es le premier loup garou que je rencontre sans doute, parce que je me suis sentis proche de toi immédiatement sans vraiment comprendre, et puis je n'ai jamais eu d'animal et t'es plutôt sympa toi dans ton genre.

Le Lycan grogna et releva soudain sa tête, il s'approcha du visage de Stiles :

- Je ne suis pas un animal.

Le garçon se mit à rire :

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne crois pas que tu es un animal, mais tes réactions sont tellement comme celle d'un loup.

- Tu as déjà connu des loups ?

- Non tu es le premier.

- Alors ne me prends plus comme un animal.

Stiles sourit :

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

Le loup garou grogna et Stiles ajouta :

- Je ne vais pas me contenter d'essayer, je ne vais plus te prendre comme un animal. Tu n'es pas un animal, tu es juste un loup garou. Un très beau loup garou en plus.

Derek s'approcha encore du visage de l'adolescent, ce qui fit loucher ce dernier :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes d'aussi prêt ? J'ai un bouton quelque part ?

L'humain n'avait aucune réaction, il n'avait même pas peur, il était à peine surpris, son cœur battait normalement, et il n'avait pas chaud. Le loup garou laissa tomber et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Jamais l'autre ne réussirait à le prendre pour autre chose qu'un animal. Jamais.

Et puis Derek, de toute manière, agissait comme tel.

- Je ne veux plus appartenir à Kate.

- Tu n'appartiens plus à Kate, Derek. Tu ne lui appartiendras plus jamais. Tu ne lui as sans doute même jamais appartenu.

- Tu veux dire que maintenant je t'appartiens à toi ?

- Non. Je veux dire que tu n'appartiens à personne.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me rejettes ?

- Ca veut juste dire que tu es libre de vivre comme tu le veux. Que même avec des chaines, même derrière des barreaux, tu es toujours toi-même et que personne ne peut t'imposer une manière de vivre ou de penser.

Derek accrocha soudainement ses deux bras autour des hanches de l'humain, d'une manière possessive. Puis il finit par le faire tomber, et quand Stiles se retrouva allongé sur le sol froid, il se roula en boule contre lui.

- Je suis un loup garou Stiles, je ne peux pas vivre seul. D'habitude je devrais être le Bêta d'un Alpha, mais je n'ai plus d'Alpha.

- Je ne suis pas un Alpha moi.

- Mais je te veux dans ma meute.

L'humain éclata de rire et entoura le corps de Derek d'un bras :

- Je veux bien. A une condition ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ne fugue plus, ne te mets plus en danger non plus. Les loups en meute s'entraident okay ? Alors entraidons-nous.

L'autre grogna un peu.

- Fais le Derek.

- Oui okay. Entraidons-nous.

- Super.

Stiles avait beau se trouver contre le sol, il n'avait pas froid. Derek lui transmettait toute sa chaleur et il se sentait presque bien (même s'il aurait préféré se trouver dans un endroit plus confortable).

Le Shérif commença à s'inquiéter, son fils ne l'avait pas appelé, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dût le laisser avec Derek. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cellule du jeune homme, et le trouva enroulé contre son fils. Sur le coup il pensa qu'il était entrain de lui faire du mal mais en s'approchant il remarqua qu'il dormait. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et un petit geste de la main, puis murmura :

- Eh papa, tu crois qu'on peut l'adopter ?

Le Shérif soupira de soulagement avant d'arrondir ses yeux. Il semblait que son fils avait apprivoisé ce grand type tout froid.

Et quelqu'un qui dormait comme cela près de Stiles, ne pouvait pas être mauvais, c'était impossible.

Il fallait qu'il résolve cette affaire et trouve ce qui clochait.

xxx

Gérard et Kate fêtaient leur victoire autour d'une bouteille de champagne.

- Quel idiot, il est tellement facile de jouer avec lui. Sourit Kate.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, gentil, niais, naïf. Il croit contrôler les choses, mais se fait toujours avoir. J'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec lui. Et pour cela j'ai une très bonne idée.

- Tu es sûr que Scott est le garçon qui l'a aidé ?

- En être sûr a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Derek culpabilisera qu'il s'agisse de lui ou non. Et de toute manière, il y a des grandes chances que nous ne nous trompions pas.

- Bien, je te laisse faire alors. Mais n'oublie pas l'objectif final. Tu dois capturer ce maudit loup garou, il est le clou du spectacle.

- T'en fais pas, papa ! je ne l'oublie pas. Derek m'appartient, il me reviendra.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et vidèrent leur verre. Un père et une fille qui s'entendaient vraiment bien.

xxx

Stiles avait appelé Scott pour lui expliquer les dernières nouvelles. Le garçon était furieux de savoir que Derek avait utilisé Allison pour sa vengeance, mais son meilleur ami essaya de faire passer la pilule en expliquant qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et qu'il ne comptait pas lui en faire de toute manière.

- L'assommer tu appelles ça ne pas lui faire de mal toi ?

- Oh ! Allez Scott, il a prit bien soin d'elle.

- Il l'a menacé !

- Il voulait se débarrasser de sa tante, c'est légitime non ?

- Mouais.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût te le raconter.

- Parce que tu voudrais me cacher des trucs maintenant en plus ? Tu sais je vais commencer à penser que ce loup garou a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Je vais commencer à penser que tu es jaloux Scott. Mais détends toi, tu es mon seul meilleur ami. Et Allison va bien. Alors ne lui en veux pas trop d'accord ?

- Mouais.

- S'il te plaît, pour moi ?

Scott fit la grimace et finit tout de même par lâcher prise :

- Okay, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Alors vas-y dis quelque chose pour moi !

- Quoi donc ?

- Dis : « Derek est mon ami »

- Ca va pas non ?

- Allez Scott, dis le, pour me faire plaisir.

- Pff ! Bon : Derek est mon ami.

- Super génial ! Je suis trop heureux de voir que vous vous êtes réconcilié.

- Techniquement on ne s'est pas vraiment…..

- Scott ?

- …..

- Scott ?

- ….

Scott essaya de hurler, de prévenir Stiles, n'importe quoi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Une main ganté se trouvait sur son visage et l'empêchait à moitié de respirer. Dans la panique il fit une crise d'Asthme et son kidnappeur arrangea le problème en l'assommant.

Stiles continua à hurler le prénom de Scott dans le combiné jusqu'à ce que le portable se raccroche. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que son meilleur ami lui faisait une mauvaise blague ? Non c'était autre chose, il avait eut l'impression que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Derek était toujours allongé contre lui, mais l'humain le poussa et se releva d'un coup, appelant son père.

- Papa vient m'ouvrir, il faut que j'aille voir Scott.

Le loup garou venait de se réveiller, il se frottait les yeux et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Interrogea-t-il

- Je crois que Scott est en danger.

Le Shérif arriva et lui ouvrit et l'adolescent sortit en courant.

- Stiles attends, tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

Mais Stiles n'écoutait plus Derek, il craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Scott, trop inquiet pour se rendre contre qu'il agissait imprudemment, il couru comme un fou jusqu'à sa Jeep et démarra en trombe. Conduisant trop vite vers chez Scott, priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son meilleur ami.

xxx

Scott était enchainé dans la cage de Derek. Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce et quand il voulu se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il paniqua et essaya de se pincer, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Mais non seulement se pincer lui fit mal, mais les chaînes autour de son poignet et de son cou étaient douloureuses aussi. Il se mit à faire une crise d'Asthme. C'est alors qu'on lui lança son inhalateur :

- Tiens prends ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu claques maintenant.

Le garçon attrapa l'objet, l'utilisa et retrouva son oxygène.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Kate s'approcha de la cage et le regarda avec mépris :

- Tu as libéré mon loup garou, tu vas payer pour ça.

- Quoi ? Mais… Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'avais déjà des doutes, mais quand je t'ai entendu dire que Derek était ton ami, je n'en ai plus eu aucun.

- Je…

- Tais-toi sale môme. Je vais te montrer ce que ça coûte de te croire si malin.

Scott resta silencieux. Techniquement, il avait aidé Stiles à libérer Derek et si jamais il parlait trop c'est son meilleur ami qui serait en danger. Il fallait mieux que cette femme croit qu'il était le seul responsable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sen prenne à son ami. Cependant, il était vraiment mal barré là. Elle ouvrit la cage et attrapa l'adolescent par le menton :

- C'est dommage d'abimer un si mignon adolescent. Mais je suis vraiment très en colère.

Elle le relâcha et lui donna un coup de pied en pleine face. Comme elle avait des talons, Scott eut plutôt mal.

- J'ai aussi un Taser. Tu savais que les loups garou aussi détestaient ça ?

Kate lui tira dessus et le gosse se sentit mal. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi douloureux, un coup de Taser. Il ferma les yeux et gémit.

- Allons, tu en as déjà marre ? Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer pourtant.

Et elle lui donna un autre coup de pieds.

La nuit allait être vraiment très longue.

xxx

Stiles chercha dans les moindres recoins de la maison de Scott en hurlant son prénom, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas là. Mélissa était sans doute à l'hôpital, peut-être l'avait-il rejoint. Seulement son portable était posé sur le bureau et cela paraissait bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas pris. A tout hasard il appela quand même la mère de son ami. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu au grand damne de Stiles. L'adolescent fit une dernière fois le tour de la maison, sachant très bien que Scott n'apparaîtrait pas plus. Puis il eut une idée et composa le numéro d'Allison, il était en favoris sur le portable de son meilleur ami.

- Allô Scott ?

- Non c'est Stiles. Tu vas bien ?

- Mouais, ton pote loup garou a menacé de me tuer, à part ça tout va très bien. Ecoute je n'ai pas très envie de te parler là, alors je vais raccrocher.

- Non attend Allison ! Scott a disparu. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je crois qu'il est en danger, je crois que c'est ta famille qui est derrière tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas ma famille qui m'a menacé. Essaie du côté de Derek.

- Ce n'est pas Derek, il est en prison, comment aurait-il pu faire disparaître Scott ?

Allison se tut un instant, puis soupira :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Cherche-le, je t'en supplie. Cherche-le. Demande à ta tante, tes parents, ton grand-père, il est sûrement quelque part. Peut-être que ta famille n'y est pour rien et que c'est le meurtrier qui agit encore.

- Tu veux dire… Celui qui a tué la victime de l'autre jour ? Ce n'était pas Derek ?

- Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Il a un bon alibi.

- Lequel ?

- Il était avec moi. Scott est en danger Allison, s'il te plaît aide moi.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider.

La jeune fille accepta de faire le tour de sa famille, Stiles pendant ce temps lui dit qu'il la rejoignait. Ils raccrochèrent et l'adolescent retourna dans sa Jeep, qu'il démarra à toute vitesse.

Xxxx

Derek hurlait au Shérif de le laisser sortir :

- Votre fils est sûrement en danger !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ecoutez, je n'ai tué personne je le jure. Si j'ai menacé Kate c'est parce qu'elle m'a emprisonné au fond d'une cage pendant six ans, vous devez me croire. Stiles va sûrement se mettre en danger, laissez moi aller l'aider !

- Pourquoi est ce que je te croirais ?

- Parce que votre fils me croirait lui ?

Stilinski était un peu perdu. D'un côté son rôle de Shérif lui interdisait d'écouter ce prisonnier qui lui sortait des inepties. Six ans dans une cage ? Vraiment ? La famille Argent avait raison de dire que ce gars était instable. A force de jouer aux loups garou il avait dût finir par y croire, et avait dût imaginer qu'on le persécutait. De plus toutes les preuves menaient à lui et il l'avait vu de ses yeux menacer Allison et Kate.

D'un autre côté son rôle de père lui intimait de lui faire confiance. Stiles ne paraissait pas du tout douter de lui, bien sûr l'adolescent pouvait se tromper, mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait. Derek ne paraissait pas être un dangereux psychopathe quand il dormait contre son fils. Juste un type un peu blessé par la vie. Il hésitait.

- Ouvrez-moi où je vais être obligé d'ouvrir par mes propres moyens !

- Comment ?

Derek soupira, il était prêt à se transformer et à casser la porte qui le maintenait prisonnier. Trop inquiet pour Stiles. Seulement à ce moment là, le Shérif trancha et enfonça la clé dans la serrure :

- Si on te demande, tu as réussi par t'enfuir par tes propres moyens.

Le loup garou jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant vers Stilinski père, puis couru vers la sortie. A peine les portes franchis, il était transformé en loup garou et filait comme un fou après l'odeur de Stiles.

A suivre.

L'autatrice (oui je sais on dit auteure, arrêtez de me le faire remarquer c'est inutile et saoulant) : donc désolé si j'ai mis aussi longtemps pour poster ce chapitre, en ce moment je suis en stage, j'ai le temps de rien et je rentre chez moi épuisée pas l'envie de corriger le chapitre. Comme là je sors de l'hôpital pour un jolie claquage musculaire (la fatigue m'a rattrapé tiens) j'ai un petit peu de temps et j'ai pu me reposer alors j'en profite. Dans ce chapitre Derek essaie de se venger mais il s'y prend comme un manche, cependant j'espère malgré tout que cela vous aura plu !


	7. La différence entre l'humain et l'animal

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Scott voulait que ça s'arrête, les coups, l'électricité, les menaces. Il avait mal, il avait froid, et les chaines lui arrachaient la peau du cou et des bras. Il commençait à mieux comprendre Derek et à le plaindre, vivre six ans comme ça, mais comment avait-il survécu ? D'accord, il était plus fort, il était un loup garou, mais même lui avait dût souffrir.

- Arrête. Finit par supplier Scott en posant sa main sur la jambe de Kate.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser mon mignon. Et le fait que tu me touches me répugne carrément, tu sais.

Et elle le força à la lâcher, avant de planter d'un coup son talon dans sa main. Scott hurla, il croyait que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, puis une autre voix fit son apparition.

- Maintenant tu vas relâcher mon meilleur ami immédiatement où je te jure que je te butte !

Kate se retourna, mais n'enleva pas son talon pour autant. Stiles la menaçait avec un Pistolet taser.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ce genre de jouet, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Relâche Scott je te dis.

Elle leva les deux mains en l'air, comme si elle se rendait, mais son sourire indiquait plutôt qu'elle s'amusait.

- Et tu es ?

- Stiles.

- Mais oui bien sûr, je me rappelle de toi. Tu voulais connaître le nom de mon loup garou.

- Ce n'est pas ton loup garou.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et bien tu sais quoi, tu te fais des illusions. Il n'est pas ton loup garou. Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il dort en ce moment, en tout cas.

Elle perdit son sourire et baissa les mains, Stiles s'avança :

- Maintenant relâche Scott.

- C'est toi qui as délivré Derek ! Comprit-elle soudainement.

- Oui, c'est moi. Alors relâche Scott !

Kate retira son talon de la main de l'adolescent. Puis le renfonça d'un coup en l'enfonçant encore plus, faisant crier Scott une fois de plus. Stiles lui tira dessus, mais elle évita les fils électriques.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. Je relâche ton ami, si tu viens prendre sa place.

L'adolescent lança son arme qui ne lui servait plus à rien et s'avança.

- Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Ton téléphone.

- Quoi mon téléphone ?

- Ton adorable nièce a suivit le GPS de ton portable et nous voilà.

- Vous ? Allison ?

La jeune fille se montra enfin.

- Comment tu peux faire ça à Scott ?

- Allison ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi qui as donné un pistolet taser à Stiles ?

- J'en ai un aussi si tu veux tout savoir, et j'aimerais que tu relâches Scott également.

Kate finit par enlever son pied et Scott enleva immédiatement sa main, endolorie.

- Allison, je vais t'expliquer.

- Vas-y explique moi.

- Ils ont libéré mon loup garou, tu vois, et je voulais leur donner une petite leçon.

- Je les ai aidé à libérer le loup garou, alors vas-y donne moi une petite leçon.

- Tu les as aidés ?

La tante se remis à rire :

- C'est la meilleure, ma propre nièce m'a trahi. Bien, alors vas-y Allison, tire sur ta tante.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te tirer dessus, libère juste Scott.

- Ah ! Bien sûr, tu es amoureuse, c'est pour cela que tu l'as aidé. Compris soudainement Kate.

Stiles roula des yeux :

- Elle nous a aidé quand elle a vu que tu tenais en cage un être humain.

- Ce n'est pas un humain. Allons Stiles, toi qui le connais maintenant, trouves-tu qu'il est vraiment humain ?

L'adolescent voulu répondre que _« oui bien sûr évidemment ». _Mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Ce qui amusa Kate :

- Tu vois, même toi tu ne penses pas qu'il est humain.

- Il l'est.

- Mais tu ne le penses pas.

- C'est juste qu'il a des réactions, parfois… Je veux dire. Après tout c'est un loup garou. Et on n'est pas là pour parler de ça, libère Scott espèce de vieille folle.

- D'accord d'accord je vais le libérer.

Elle se pencha vers Scott, mais plutôt que de défaire ses chaines, elle donna un coup de pieds au Taser d'Allison, poussa sa nièce et récupéra l'arme, puis elle la pointa sur Stiles :

- Tu m'as pris mon loup garou, tu vas le payer, sale môme

Et lui tira dessus. Stiles fut électrocuté immédiatement et tomba à genoux. Allison couru vers lui mais sa tante la menaça :

- Allison, ma chérie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler, j'ai un autre Taser.

Puis elle balança à sa nièce une paire de menotte qu'elle gardait sur elle :

- Tiens accroche lui les poignets dans le dos avec ça. Fais ce que je te dis et je relâche ton petit-ami. Sinon je m'occupe de toi aussi.

Allison de toute manière n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle attrapa les poignets du garçon et les menotta :

- Désolé Stiles.

- Okay c'est bon, c'est cool tant que cette vieille pute relâche Scott, tu peux m'accrocher les poignets.

La dite vieille pute s'approcha de lui et lui écrasa la chaussure sur le visage :

- Répète ça

- Vieille pute, vieille pute psychopathe, vieille pute frustrée ! Avoue en fait Derek a jamais voulu de toi dans son lit alors tu l'as enfermé c'est ça ? Je suis sûre que tu te doigtes le soir en pensant à lui et que t'as les boules qu'il me préfère moi.

Kate appuya plus fort encore.

- Vas-y appuie, y a que la vérité qui blesse, grognasse. Casse-moi en deux, mais relâche Scott.

- T'en as pas marre de toujours sortir le même discours ?

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Puis deux. Coupant le souffle à Stiles. Allison lui demandait d'arrêter, mais elle pointa son Taser vers elle :

- La ferme !

Et lui tira dessus aussi. Les trois gamins étaient à terre, Scott enchainé essayait de se reposer, Allison se sentait mal, et Stiles se prenait tous les coups. Et Kate prenait son pied.

- T'as pas changé Kate, toujours à t'en prendre à des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Et des gamins en plus, t'es vraiment minable.

Le pied de la jeune femme s'arrêta en l'air, avant que Stiles reçoive un nouveau coup. Elle leva les yeux vers le loup garou qui venait d'arriver.

- Derek ! Te revoilà enfin. Je croyais que tu reviendrais plus vite vers moi, tu sais ? Ce ne sont pas des simples barreaux de prisons qui devraient pouvoir te retenir pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Expliqua le loup garou en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles.

Coup d'œil que ne loupa pas Kate.

- Alors tu aimes vraiment ce gosse ? Trop drôle.

- Relâche les maintenant Kate. Tous les trois.

- Et j'obtiens quoi moi en échange ?

Derek huma l'air et se tourna vers la droite :

- C'est bon Gérard tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Je ne vais pas tuer ta précieuse fille.

Le grand-père sortit de la pénombre.

- Bonjour Derek, que dirais-tu de revenir ? Tu sais tu nous manques, nous n'avons plus notre attraction préférée à montré au public.

Le loup garou l'ignora et retourna son attention vers la femme.

- Relâche-les.

- Je te repose la question, qu'as-tu à m'offrir ?

- Moi, contre eux.

Stiles essaya de se relever :

- Non Derek, ne fait pas ça.

Il se reçut un coup de pied au visage :

- La ferme toi, invectiva Kate.

Voyant cela, Derek se transforma en loup garou et grogna sur la jeune femme.

- Oh, tu n'aimes pas que je le touche ? Cela me donne encore plus envie de lui faire mal.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle attrapa Stiles par le crâne et le força à relever complètement la tête. Le loup garou grogna plus fort encore, complètement furieux. Derek avait envie de s'approcher et de la tuer, mais s'il faisait ça, Gérard l'attaquerait et se débarrassait d'eux tous. Il en était sûr. Famille de psychopathes.

Elle gifla l'adolescent de toutes ses forces, une fois, deux fois. A la troisième fois Derek lui sautait dessus. Gérard réagit immédiatement et donna au loup garou un bon coup de matraque électrique. Ce dernier se retrouva allongé sur le sol, et Kate en profita pour s'éloigner. Derek n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il recevait un nouveau coup de matraque. Stiles finit par réagir et vint se placer sur Derek :

- Arrêtez ça, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça.

Il se sentait soudainement épuisé, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là tous ? Ils étaient trois contre deux, et avait un loup garou dans leur camp. Mais ils se retrouvaient tous à terre et blessé, même Allison qui faisait pourtant partie de la même famille. Derek repoussa Stiles et se remit debout :

- Moi, contre eux. Répéta-t-il retransformé en humain.

Kate s'approcha de lui et lui lécha la joue.

- Très bien, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai récupéré mon loup garou.

Stiles voulu hurler, mais Gérard l'assomma. Scott se mit à hurler à sa place, mais Gérard s'occupa également de lui. Allison se releva, regarda sa tante et son oncle un instant. Puis finis par choisir son camp. Elle fonça sur Kate.

- Enfuis-toi Derek, maintenant.

Le loup garou ne bougea pas, s'il fuyait Stiles continuerait à souffrir.

- Allons ma bichette, tu me déçois vraiment.

Puis elle lui donna un coup sur la nuque assez fort pour assommer sa nièce. Ensuite elle la déposa délicatement sur le sol et s'étira.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, Derek tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta place.

Le loup garou grogna et s'approcha de la cage qu'il avait réussi à quitter. Gérard était entrain de décrocher Scott et Derek se laissa enchaîner à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve magnifique et merveilleux où il était libre, et que maintenant il venait de se réveiller. Que tout était fini. Il vit Kate s'approcher de lui avec une dose de drogue et serra les dents. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles, dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il se transforma de lui-même avant que la jeune femme le fasse, et poussa un cri de loup garou désespéré, hurla tout ce qu'il put.

- Allons calme toi, on s'amuse tellement bien tous les deux, tu devrais être content de me retrouver.

Derek reprit sa forme humaine, une dernière fois, avant la piqûre qui finirait sûrement par le rendre fou. Et il cracha au visage de Kate :

- Je te hais !

Cette dernière s'essuya et approcha la seringue du bras du loup garou. A ce moment là, le Lycan releva la tête et repoussa ses bras. Au même moment une voix hurla :

- Mains en l'air !

Kate cru à une mauvaise blague, mais en quelques secondes la scène se retrouva encerclée par les flics. Qui s'occupèrent d'arrêter Gérard et la jeune femme. Le Shérif laissa les autres agir courant vers son fils et prenant son pouls. Le gosse avait l'air mal en point, mais il respirait normalement. Il s'approcha également de Scott, son état à lui était pire, il allait falloir appeler une ambulance. Allison n'avait rien.

- On fait quoi pour Derek Shérif ?

L'homme était enchainé et se tenait la tête baissé. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, et enchainé comme il l'était, il ne paraissait pas tellement coupable.

- Libérez-le.

Le loup garou fut donc à nouveau libre. Il s'approcha du Shérif :

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- J'ai un fils très malin qui m'a appelé en cachette et m'a fait écouté une partie de ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai pas écouté très longtemps, savoir qu'il se faisait frapper m'a suffit pour agir, à vraie dire.

Derek se posa à côté de Stiles et posant sa tête contre lui il lâcha :

- Merci. Stiles. Merci.

L'adolescent n'eut pas de réaction, il dormait.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à le porter jusqu'à la voiture ? Avec Allison ? Je vais attendre l'ambulance pour Scott.

Derek acquiesça, il souleva Stiles et l'emporta en premier avec lui, puis une fois installé dans la voiture du Shérif, il fit de même avec Allison. Et comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il s'installa avec eux dans la voiture. Il regretta de ne pas avoir mis Stiles au milieu. Il avait envie de le sentir près de lui, d'être sûr que tout ceci était vrai. Qu'il n'était pas à nouveau enfermé, qu'une fois de plus il était libre et que l'humain – qui était sans doute aussi son maître – allait bien. Il était forcément son maître. Il l'avait sauvé deux fois, l'avait protégé, l'avait défendu. Stiles était en plus un bien meilleur maître que Kate. Il décida de changer de place Allison. Il la tira délicatement vers lui et l'installa devant. Puis il se mit au milieu et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. Frottant son bras contre le sien. Il attrapa la main du garçon et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Il voulait beaucoup de proximité avec lui. Quand l'autre se réveillerait il lui dirait qu'il acceptait d'être son animal, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, parce que maintenant il était sûr qu'il voulait être avec lui autant que possible. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réparer ce que Kate avait détruit, sa partie humaine. Il savait que maintenant il était plus loup qu'humain, même s'il gardait sa conscience et ses sentiments, ses réactions s'approchaient plus de l'animal. Ce que confirma le Shérif en montant dans la voiture, alors que les ambulanciers emmenaient Scott :

- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu me fais penser à un gros chien heureux d'être avec son maître.

- Un loup.

- Quoi ?

- Je ressemble plus à un loup.

Le père de Stiles lui sourit :

- Un loup, si tu préfères.

Puis il démarra.

- Maintenant je pense que tous les deux vous avez besoin de repos. Alors je vais vous ramener à la maison, je m'occuperai d'Allison et j'irai interrogez les deux suspects.

- Vous ne m'arrêtez plus ?

- Et bien je ne suis même plus sûr que tu sois coupable. Et je n'aime pas mettre en prison des innocents.

Derek eut un petit sourire reconnaissant et le Shérif les conduit chez lui.

xxx

Scott resta à l'hôpital quelques temps. Mélissa avait été horrifié de voir son fils arrivé en sale état, et aurait bien été dire à Kate et Gérard sa façon de penser si le Shérif ne l'avait pas arrêté. Son fils avait deux côtes fêlés, un léger traumatisme crânien et l'os de la main en plutôt mauvais état. Stiles venait tous les jours lui rendre visite avec Allison :

- Alors mon grand cassé de partout, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Stiles, salut Allison.

- Pourquoi Allison a le droit à un plus grand sourire ? Ah au fait j'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu vas m'adorer. Ce sont tous tes devoirs en retard.

Allison s'approcha de Scott pour l'embrasser pendant que Stiles déposait sur le lit un gros classeur.

- Grâce à toi je me suis rapproché de Lydia tu vois, je lui ai proposé de m'aider à te préparer tes cours en retard et elle a accepté, elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Bon c'était sans doute pour bien se faire voir, mais peu importe j'ai pu aligner deux phrases en sa présence sans qu'elle m'ignore.

- C'est bien Stiles ! Affirma son meilleur ami. Merci pour les devoirs, ajouta-t-il un peu moins satisfait.

- Je vais t'aider à travailler tout ça, si tu veux, fit Allison.

- Oui ce serait super, acquiesça Scott.

- Je ne sais pas si vous allez beaucoup travailler si vous le faites ensemble, mais soit. Conclue Stiles.

L'adolescent resta encore quelques minutes dans la chambre, puis décida de laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls. A l'extérieur Derek l'attendait :

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir à chaque fois. Surtout si tu n'entres pas dans la chambre.

- C'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé.

- Non c'est la faute de ceux qui ont fait ça. Alors la prochaine fois entre pour lui dire bonjour.

Le loup garou renifla un peu arrogant, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller rendre visite à Scott et monta dans la Jeep avec Stiles.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu, c'est dingue.

Derek ne répondit rien et ils rentrèrent.

Kate et Gérard restèrent en prison. Les parents d'Allison acceptèrent de témoigner en faveur de Derek, même si c'était agir contre leur famille il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à leur fille. Ils expliquèrent que le garçon était bien resté six ans enfermés et quand on leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider, ils répondirent honnêtement qu'ils pensaient avoir à faire à un vrai loup garou. Bientôt Derek fut aussi éloigné de tout soupçon de meurtre, il s'avéra que le véritable assassin était Gérard (on avait retrouvé des empruntes de ses pas non loin de là, et l'arme qui avait servit à tuer dans sa roulotte), il avait fait ça pour faire accuser l'homme. Cela aurait presque réussi si l'alibi de Derek n'avait pas été aussi bon (le Shérif ayant confiance en ce que son fils lui affirmait). Il avait donc mené une enquête plus précise, avait retrouvé des preuves et Gérard fut inculpé de meurtre, Kate de complicité de meurtre car elle était avec lui au moment des faits. Derek fut libre et put rester chez le Shérif. Il était soulagé. Certes il n'avait pas réellement accomplis sa vengeance, Kate était sous les barreaux mais toujours bien vivante, pour autant il savait qu'elle irait pourrir en prison et décida de ne plus penser à elle. De l'oublier.

Et si parfois des cauchemars le réveillait au milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas important, parce que Stiles lui passait doucement la main dans les cheveux et le calmait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Le reste de la famille Argent décida d'abandonner le cirque ambulant qui maintenant avait de toute manière trop mauvaise réputation pour avoir du succès, ils vendirent leur roulotte et leur chapiteau et achetèrent une maison à Beacon Hills. Allison intégra le lycée, comme elle n'était pas souvent allé à l'école (faisant des cours avec sa mère à la maison), elle dût redoubler une année, mais cela ne la dérangea pas tant que ça puisqu'elle se retrouvait ainsi avec Scott, qui ne resta pas à l'hôpital éternellement et pu reprendre les cours. Il se sentit un peu triste quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre le Lacrosse avant la fin de l'année, mais Stiles lui jura de l'aider à s'entrainer de temps en temps et le coach promis de le réintégrer dans l'équipe l'année d'après. Et puis Allison savait comment le consoler.

Les choses furent donc plus calmes et la vie reprit un cours normal.

xxx

Derek resta chez Stiles, s'attachant de plus en plus à l'adolescent. Il restait bourru, froid, surtout avec les autres, mais quand l'adolescent rentrait chez lui, il venait se coller à lui comme un animal à qui son maître a manqué. Il ne cherchait plus à convaincre Stiles qu'il était humain, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait rester avec lui. Contre toute attente il s'attacha même au Shérif, qui finit par machinalement avoir l'habitude de lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment après – par exemple – avoir fait un câlin à son fils. Il lui demandait bien sûr de trouver une situation (ce qui était assez difficile au vue de son expérience de vie), mais il avait parfois l'impression que Derek faisait de plus en plus partit de la famille.

Quand Scott venait rendre visite à son meilleur ami et qu'il squattait un peu trop, qu'il était trop proche de Stiles ou même qu'il proposait carrément de prendre sa place dans le lit, Derek craquait et le maltraitait un peu. Le poussant, le menaçant. Pas totalement méchamment, il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal, mais il montrait assez clairement qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'introduise sur son territoire. Cela faisait rire Stiles, et râler Scott – ce qui au passage ne l'empêchait pas de revenir et d'enquiquiner le loup garou en collant exprès son meilleur ami.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Derek était devenu accro aux bains, et en prenait souvent. Stiles, une fois, était entré dans la salle de bain pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il lui lave les cheveux et pour toute réponse il s'était reçu une bouteille de shampoing dans la tronche. Mais Stiles n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent, et au bout d'un moment, en ayant marre de le voir débarquer dans la salle de bain quand il se lavait Derek finit par accepter. Il devint assez vite clair qu'il adorait qu'on lui fasse des shampoings et cela devint la corvée de Stiles – qui ne regretta pas pour autant d'avoir proposé ses services.

- A quoi tu penses quand je te shampouine les cheveux ?

- A mes parents, à ma sœur.

- Ils te faisaient des shampoings ?

- Quand j'étais petit.

- Ils te manquent ?

- Tout le temps.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

En général quand Stiles lui demandait des choses sur sa famille, ou sur comment il s'était fait capturer, Derek évitait le sujet en grognant. Mais peut-être que c'était parce que l'adolescent lui massait le cuir chevelu, parce qu'il était bien dans la chaleur du bain, ou bien parce qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à en parler, ou bien les trois, cette fois-ci il se mit à raconter.

Ils vivaient à Beacon Hills avec sa famille, dans la grande maison que Stiles avait vue une fois. Autre fois elle était pleine de vie et pleines de loups garou, ainsi que d'humain. Une grande meute qui prenait soin de sa famille et de ses louveteaux. Il s'entendait bien avec sa sœur mais tous les deux avaient aussi pour habitude de pas mal se chamailler. Et quand il repensait à cela, il se sentait triste de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Laura – c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Sa mère était douce, son père était terrible, son oncle était génial. Il était plutôt heureux. Et puis Kate était arrivée dans sa vie. Et tout s'était brisé.

Derek avait seize ans quand il rencontra la jeune fille. Elle était plus âgée que lui, mais terriblement séductrice, il en tomba amoureux. Il la présenta à la meute également. Et fini par lui révéler son secret, persuadé que Kate était quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune fille avait trouvé ça tellement génial d'avoir un petit ami loup garou qu'elle lui tendit un piège et l'enchaina à l'intérieur d'une cage. Puis pour éviter que la meute vienne rechercher leur adoré louveteau, elle mit le feu à la maison des Hale et se débarrassa de toute la famille. Derek avait dût assister au spectacle, entendre les cris de désespoir et de douleur de toute sa meute et ne s'en était jamais totalement remis.

Le pire c'était que Kate après cela essayait encore d'obtenir ses faveurs, de l'avoir pour elle, de coucher avec lui. Derek refusa même de poser son regard sur cette garce, quand elle le touchait il la rejetait de toutes ses griffes.

- Elle a fini par se lasser de moi et par me transformer de force. En loup garou j'étais plus intéressant pour elle. Tu connais la suite.

Stiles rinça les cheveux du Lycan, se retenant de taper dans quelque chose. Il se mit à insulter de tous les noms la vieille pute mal baisée psychopathe, une liste complète de gros mots sortirent de sa bouche, puis ensuite il attrapa Derek par le cou et posa sa tête dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Ce geste apaisa aussitôt le loup garou, tandis que Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs de Derek.

- Je prendrai soin de toi, jura l'adolescent.

- Je sais, tu le fais déjà.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le père, se demandant si le jeune homme qu'il hébergeait s'était noyé dans le bain, entra dans la pièce pour vérifier. Surprenant la position de son fils et de Derek, il décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Stiles. En privé.

Plus tard il demanda à Derek s'il pouvait aller faire quelques courses, ce dernier ne voulant pas passer pour un squatteur ingrat accepta volontiers et partit avec la liste que le Shérif lui avait donnée.

- Stiles, assieds toi qu'on parle.

- Tu veux parler de quoi papa ?

- De ta relation avec Derek.

- Et bien tu veux que je dise quoi ? Il agit vraiment comme un loup non ? Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le trouver complètement adorable.

Le Shérif coupa son fils et lui demanda franchement :

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à ça. Lui, amoureux de Derek ? Cela lui paraissait totalement ridicule. Il aurait l'impression d'être zoophile, ou d'avoir des pensés perverses et bizarres s'il tombait amoureux de lui.

- Non. Affirma-t-il.

- Alors, lui, est-il amoureux de toi ?

- Mais non !

- J'aimerais savoir alors pourquoi vous vous faites des câlins dans la baignoire.

- Mais c'est juste parce que… Je ne sais pas, il ressemble tellement à un loup. C'est comme si je faisais un shampoing à un animal et qu'ensuite je le câlinais, tu vois ?

- Mais Stiles, c'est un jeune homme pas un loup.

L'humain allait répliquer que techniquement il s'agissait d'un loup garou, mais son père ne prendrait pas cela au sérieux de toute façon.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Moi je suis amoureux de Lydia Martin, en plus maintenant je réussi à avoir des conversations avec elle. Les choses avancent tellement vite entre nous que je nous vois bientôt marié tu vois ? Je nous vois déjà dans notre future maison, avec nos enfants.

- Et que feras-tu pour Derek ?

Stiles se retrouva à nouveau bloqué. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il pensait que le loup garou le suivrait partout, mais s'il se mariait avec Lydia, Derek ne pourrait plus dormir avec lui, il ne pourrait plus le coller, et Stiles n'était même pas sûr qu'il serait normal de lui faire des shampoings. Pour lui, il était un loup, mais du point de vue Lydia cela semblerait vraiment bizarre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je dois y réfléchir.

Tout perturbé Stiles mit fin à la discussion en montant les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa son plafond. La présence de Derek était tellement évidente pour lui qu'il n'avait pas songé ce qui se passerait après.

Puis soudainement il eut envie de vomir, il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de désagréable. Quand Kate s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer Derek comme un être humain, parce qu'il était comme elle.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment comme cette garce ?

A ce moment là le loup garou rentra dans la pièce et Stiles posa ses yeux sur lui. Il avait tout d'un humain, ses réactions pouvaient être animal, son corps prouvait qu'il n'en n'était pas un.

- Est-ce que tu as l'impression que je me comporte mal avec toi ? Interrogea soudainement l'adolescent.

Derek le regarda et répondit :

- Non.

Le Lycan s'approcha de lui et quand il s'allongea à ses côtés, Stiles se releva immédiatement.

- Ce soir je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis que je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Toi tu restes ici, et moi là bas. Il vaut mieux qu'on fasse comme cela maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

Stiles ne donna aucune réponse et s'enfuit de sa chambre. Quelque chose clochait dans leur relation, Derek était un loup garou, mais ce n'était pas un animal pour autant. L'adolescent n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme il le faisait, il fallait qu'il se détache de lui et le laisse vivre sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant ce qu'il avait fait, il avait redonné une nouvelle prison au loup garou, plus douce, plus tendre, mais cela restait une cage quand même. Des chaînes. Il devait lui rendre sa liberté. Il devait mettre fin à leur relation.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : encore une fois, désolé pour le retard. C'est les vacances mais je légumise au lieu de poster les chapitres. Je vais vraiment essayer d'être plus rapide, mais peut-être qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par mois. J'espère cependant que vous continuerez à suivre et que cela vous plaira toujours.


	8. A part entière

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Lydia était entrain de parler à Stiles, et ce dernier aurait dût être complètement heureux, fou de joie, que cette fille si belle et si intelligente prenne enfin la peine de discuter avec lui. Mais il était complètement perdu dans ses pensés et n'avait même pas capté que la demoiselle s'adressait à lui. Depuis quelques jours il avait mis un mur entre Derek et lui, plus de câlins, plus de shampoing, plus rien. Il maintenait la distance. Chaque fois que le loup garou s'approchait un peu trop de lui, il s'en allait voir ailleurs. Bien sûr ils continuaient à discuter – surtout Stiles qui ne pouvait pas toujours s'empêcher de parler – à manger ensemble, à vivre dans la même maison, mais ils étaient devenue plutôt deux colocataires qui s'entendent bien. Il finit par couper la jeune fille au milieu d'une phrase qu'il n'écoutait pas de toute façon :

- Lydia tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non ! Je te rappelle que je suis avec Jackson.

- Et un jour quand tu te lasseras de lui, tu voudras sortir avec moi ?

Elle eut un regard un peu méprisant, le fixant de bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

- Non. Ca m'étonnerait.

Stiles se leva :

- Okay ! Je vois.

Et s'en alla. Comme ils étaient assis tous ensemble dans le self, Scott regarda son meilleur ami partir et Lydia l'interrogea :

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- J'en sais rien. Je vais aller voir.

Sur ces mots l'adolescent partit à la suite de Stiles. Il le retrouva entrain de shooter dans des cailloux dehors.

- Stiles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Scott, tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ?

McCall arrondit ses yeux :

- Non !

- Tu crois que ma relation avec Derek est anormale ?

- Et bien non, je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Lydia ne veut pas sortir avec moi ?

Scott s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son épaule :

- Et bien pour l'instant elle ne veut pas, mais ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours que tu finiras par la convaincre ?

- Et si je n'arrive pas à la convaincre est ce que cela veut dire que je cours après du vent ?

- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être défaitiste. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais quand j'ai rencontré Derek je n'ai pas réfléchis, je voulais le libérer parce qu'il avait l'air triste et que sans que je comprenne pourquoi je me suis sentis proche de lui. Je n'ai pas vu que cela pourrait tous nous mettre en danger et à cause de moi il est arrivé des trucs terribles.

- Alors quoi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il reste enfermé dans cette cage pour toujours ?

- Non. Mais je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences. C'est exactement comme maintenant.

- Comme maintenant ?

- Je reste avec Derek, je le laisse dormir avec moi, se coller à moi. Je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait être quelque chose de mal, que je devais le laisser partir vivre sa vie. Je suis amoureux de Lydia tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas rester pour toujours auprès de Derek. Je voudrais le voir comme il est vraiment, mais en fait je n'ai fais que l'enfermer dans son statut animal. Ce n'est pas un animal, Scott, c'est un loup garou, il a une partie humaine, une partie loup. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu te compliques la vie.

- Ah oui tu trouves ? Ca doit être la différence entre toi et moi, tu fais les choses simplement quand moi je prends trente six mille routes pour arriver au même point. Alors à ton avis où est le point où je dois aller, que je prenne un raccourci pour une fois.

- Si ça te dérange de voir Derek comme un animal, regarde le autrement.

- Comment tu le vois toi ?

- Comme un sale con avec un mauvais caractère. Et possessif en plus.

Stiles eut un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu possessif.

- Un peu ? Tu rigoles. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi possessif que lui. Mais ça prouve qu'il tient à toi.

- C'est vrai. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un problème, si je ne l'ai pas enfermé à mon tour, dans une belle cage dorée.

- C'est ton impression, moi je vois ça autrement.

- Comment ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui te tient prisonnier. Affirma Scott.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas franchement l'impression de me retrouver dans une cage quand je suis avec lui pourtant.

- Et bien peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux dans la même cage et qu'elle vous convient très bien. Tu sais je suis un peu enchaîné à Allison, moi.

L'adolescent fixa son meilleur ami et arrondi ses yeux :

- T'es entrain de comparer ma relation avec Derek à ta relation avec Allison, ou je suis entrain d'halluciner ?

Scott fit un sourire de côté.

- Et beeeeeeeeen…

Il se reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de Stiles :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Scott éclata de rire :

- Tu crois ? Alors réfléchis bien à ça ? Que ferais-tu si une bimbo sexy venait te le chiper sous le nez ?

- Rien.

- Que ferais-tu si Lydia ne te rendait jamais tes sentiments ?

Stiles failli répondre machinalement qu'il l'aimerait ad vitam aeternam, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rende ses sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui sortit de sa bouche :

- Rien.

- Que ferais-tu si tu perdais Derek ?

Rien que d'y penser, l'humain en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne put rien répondre et le sourire de Scott fut assez causant pour qu'il comprenne où son ami voulait en venir.

- Wouah mec, tu viens de rendre les choses tellement plus claires tout à coup.

- Je suis là pour ça ! Affirma Scott.

Ils se firent un gros câlin de meilleur ami et Stiles retrouva son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Jetant son incertitude dans une grosse poubelle.

Il tenait à Derek, c'était débile de vouloir se séparer de lui, ça le rendait vide, ça lui faisait mal. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant c'était de regarder le loup garou comme il était vraiment, avec ses réactions animales, son sale caractère, et aussi son petit côté humain que Stiles avait un peu trop amputé. Il se jura en rentrant de faire attention à lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ca servait à rien de se prendre la tête, et s'il continuait à se torturer ainsi il allait finir par se transformer en tortellini. Quoi que ça pourrait être pas mal d'être un tortellini. Et il ne connaissait personne qui s'était soudainement transformé en pâtes après avoir trop pensé, il deviendrait une légende. L'humain qui se transforma en tortellini voilà comment son histoire s'appellerait. Okay ! Etait-il vraiment entrain de penser à devenir un tortellini ? C'est sans doute qu'il allait mieux alors. Il avait maintenant hâte de rentrer et de briser le mur qu'il avait mit entre lui et Derek !

Quand il arriva le soir, Derek l'attendait. Le loup garou l'entendait arriver de loin et il avait l'habitude de venir l'accueillir. Ces derniers temps Stiles l'avait repoussé, néanmoins le Lycan continuait de venir l'attendre. L'humain le regarda un instant, tandis que l'autre essayait de jauger son humeur. Pouvait-il s'approcher ou se ferait-il encore rejeté ? Le sourire que l'adolescent lui jeta sonna comme un assentiment et il vint se coller à lui. Stiles éclata de rire. Qu'est ce que ça avait pu lui manquer de sentir le nez de Derek contre sa peau, ses cheveux sous ses doigts ? L'autre se mit à grogner :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien.

- Tu sais que tu pues l'odeur de Scott ?

- Oui j'aime me frotter à mon meilleur ami.

Le loup garou grogna encore plus fort, alors que Stiles se choppait un fou rire. Derek voulu s'éloigner, mais l'humain l'attrapa et se colla contre son torse.

- Je suis désolé Derek.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir un peu tenu à distance ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et quand je réfléchis je fais des fois n'importe quoi. Je me complique parfois vraiment la vie au lieu de faire simple, je suis un peu le genre d'idiot qui remonte les escalators à l'envers.

Le loup garou ne répondit rien.

- J'avais peur d'être entrain de t'enfermer, voilà pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. Je ne veux pas te mettre en cage Derek, même si je tiens à toi. Alors j'ai pensé que le mieux c'était de me détacher de toi, sauf que c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas faire ça. A la place je vais plutôt essayer de vraiment arrêter de te voir comme un animal, je vais te considérer à part entière. Je vais faire attention à toi tout entier.

Derek releva les yeux, son visage tout près de celui de Stiles et acquiesça. L'humain loucha sur ses yeux et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Gris-bleu-vert et même un peu ocre. Bizarrement faire attention à cela, lui fit prendre conscience de dizaine d'autres choses. Par exemple que le loup garou était vraiment bien foutu, que ses bras et son corps étaient musclés. Il était plus grand que lui, plus âgé, il se rasait une fois de temps en temps et avait souvent une barbe de trois-quatre jours. Ca lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Ses yeux alors dérivèrent sur les lèvres de Derek et à ce moment il eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la voix de son père qui lui demandait : _Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?_

Le loup garou bien évidemment sentit le changement immédiatement et du coup s'approcha encore de l'humain. Stiles s'éloigna de l'étreinte :

- Okay, bon nous avons bien causé, et mes devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul n'est ce pas ? Je vais donc monter dans ma chambre et aller travailler. C'est important que je garde une bonne moyenne en plus, déjà que j'ai des problèmes de comportements.

L'humain monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se posa devant son ordi, il vida son sac par terre attrapa son agenda et se concentra sur son travail. Son cœur se calma enfin, alors que tout à coup il s'était emballé comme jamais - même pas quand il s'entrainait au Lacrosse. Derek évidemment l'avait entendu. C'était bien la première fois que Stiles réagissait réellement. Et ce n'était pas déplaisant, c'était même assez agréable à vrai dire.

Le soir Stiles ne pensait plus à ce qu'il s'était passé alors que le loup garou n'avait pas oublié, quand il se roula en boule contre l'humain il eut envie de le faire réagir encore. Il passa alors sans réfléchir ses doigts sur son bras. Stiles faisait ça souvent avec lui, mais il le faisait tendrement, tandis que le geste de Derek se voulait plus séducteur, plus sensuel. Les poils des bras de l'humain se dressèrent immédiatement, ce qui lui donna envie de continuer. Il se redressa lentement et se tenant au dessus de Stiles il passa son pouce sur son visage.

L'adolescent fixait le loup garou sans tout à fait comprendre, il essayait de se dire que tout ceci était normal, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient. Mais cette fois-ci cela avait l'air tellement différent, le pouce de Derek qui s'appuyait sur sa joue et passait derrière son oreille, qui caressait son cou. Et ses yeux magnifiques posés sur lui, et son corps terriblement sexy aussi proche du sien. Quand le pouce effleura ses lèvres, son cœur se mit à exploser dans sa poitrine et il ne réussit plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il devait fuir. Il se releva immédiatement :

- Désolé, une envie pressante.

Et quitta la chambre précipitamment pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Derek resta seul, il entendait le cœur de Stiles, il sentait encore sa chaleur, et puis il comprit que son cœur à lui battait sur le même rythme, que sa peau avait la même chaleur. Quelque chose était entrain d'arriver et le loup garou voulait que ça arrive.

Stiles plongea sa tête dans l'eau glacée qu'il venait de remplir dans le lavabo, ses émotions se calmèrent, son cœur reprit son calme, ses pensés se résorbèrent. Plus tranquille il s'essuya le visage et retourna dans sa chambre. A peine allongé Derek se collait à nouveau à lui, mais plus rien de bizarre n'arriva et il fini par s'endormir.

Le lendemain au lycée, il ne pensa plus du tout à ce qu'il s'était passé, tout cela était sans doute dût à la fatigue, un rhume étrange, ou bien au fait qu'il se posait trop de questions tout simplement. Il mit ça donc un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur des choses plus intéressantes, comme le rendez-vous que Scott avait eut avec Allison la veille.

- Non attend ce que t'es entrain d'essayer de me dire c'est que vous l'avez fait ?

Son meilleur ami eut un sourire bête et rougissait façon néon.

- Oh c'est bien mon Scott ça, un grand garçon ! Affirma Stiles en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

L'autre ricana. Et Stiles fut bien content pour lui. Allison et Scott formaient un couple très mignon au final ! Ils étaient beaucoup mieux assorti qu'il le serait lui-même s'il sortait tout à coup avec Lydia. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie comme un cœur, et hyper intelligente, qu'il la connaissait sans doute mieux que personne, mais elle formait un couple tellement idéal avec Jackson que Stiles commençait à se dire qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

Bizarrement son cœur ne se serra pas à cette pensée.

Le soir avec Derek les choses furent normales, habituelles, sauf peut-être au moment où le loup garou avait collé son nez contre le sien et que Stiles avait dut aller courir un peu pour essayer de se calmer et de canaliser son énergie. Tandis que le Lycan roupillait sur son ventre, l'humain se disait que quelque chose clochait réellement tout à coup et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

La cible idéale pour parler de cela fut Danny. Selon Stiles tout du moins. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui parler d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il fit c'est venir vers lui et coller son nez contre le sien. Danny écarquilla les yeux puis pris un air blasé :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Non je ne ressens rien.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu me faisais de l'effet, mais je dois admettre que tu ne m'en fais pas du tout, désolé.

Il se recula et Danny haussa les épaules, il n'était pas non plus franchement attiré par Stiles de toute manière.

- Peut-être que je devrais essayer avec Scott, peut-être que mon meilleur ami pourrait me barbouiller le cœur.

Habituellement Danny ne faisait pas trop attention aux élucubrations de Stiles, il les laissait passer sans s'en préoccuper mais pour une fois l'autre paraissait sérieux, comme s'il avait un vrai souci et ne savait pas comment le résoudre. S'il venait voir le gay – reconnu – du lycée pour coller son nez à lui et savoir s'il ressentirait quelque chose, il n'était pas difficile de deviner les questions qui trottaient dans sa cervelle :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'intéresse ?

- Techniquement je ne sais pas s'il m'intéresse. J'adore être avec lui, j'adore quand il colle son nez contre moi, quand il agit comme s'il était un gros loup que je pouvais câliner, mais habituellement ça ne me fait pas réagir.

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pris conscience je crois qu'il n'était pas un loup, mais un homme de chair et d'os. Avec un corps tellement bien foutu que t'en baverais. Mais le mieux c'est ses yeux. Il est vachement beau en fait. Même avec son air tout froid façon frigo. Et tout à coup quand il se met à me regarder de près, je deviens tout bizarre. Comme si mon sang se mettait à tourner à l'envers et que mon cœur se trouvait à un concert de hard rock.

- Et c'est quoi le problème ?

- Tu crois que j'ai choppé un rhume hyper grave ?

Danny prit un air complètement désespéré :

- Non crétin, t'es amoureux. C'est tout.

- Oh my god, et ça se soigne ?

L'autre ignora la question et parti. Il en avait assez fait, maintenant à Stiles de cogiter et d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait.

Stiles fixait Scott avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que son meilleur ami ne le remarque pas :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te rouler une pelle, pour voir ?

- Non tu ne peux pas.

- Dommage, je voulais savoir si j'en pinçais pour toi.

- Tu n'en pinces pas pour moi.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Je te connais bien et le fait que tu demandes une chose aussi franchement prouve bien que tu n'en pinces pas pour moi.

- Tu ressens quoi pour Allison ? Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Stiles changeant tout à coup de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, mon cerveau se déconnecte en sa présence, mon cœur bat dans ma gorge, et je veux l'embrasser. Qu'est ce que tu ressens toi quand tu vois Lydia ?

- J'ai le cœur qui bat fort et je veux l'embrasser aussi. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent.

Scott regarda Stiles :

- Qu'est ce qui est différent ?

- Je n'ai jamais ressentis un truc pareil. C'est comme si tout à coup j'avais choppé une maladie bizarre qui me retournait tout entier. A ce moment là c'est comme si ma tête était en bas et que je marchais sur le plafond.

- Qui te fait cet effet ?

- Derek, avoua Stiles.

- Et t'as envie de l'embrasser ?

- Je crois que s'il m'embrassait, je me liquéfierais.

Scott éclata de rire.

- C'est pas pour moi que t'en pinces Stiles.

- Et je dois faire quoi ?

- L'embrasser et te liquéfier, je crois.

Stiles n'était pas contre l'idée mais en même temps ça le stressait. Il n'était pas sûr que Derek veuille de ça, et il avait peur aussi que ça change quelque chose entre eux, qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches, que leur relation ne soit plus aussi naturelle. Que cela briserait leur connexion. Il se demandait encore quoi faire en arrivant chez lui, mais Derek l'attrapa et colla son nez dans son cou et son cerveau se déconnecta et il ne sut plus à quoi il était entrain de penser.

xxx

Alors qu'il était assit sur sa chaise à roulette, pianotant sur son ordinateur, essayant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, Derek n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Fini par demander Stiles en se tournant vers lui. Normalement c'est moi l'excité de service !

Derek posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et poussa la chaise et Stiles contre le bureau.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

- D'attendre quoi ? Interrogea l'adolescent les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant.

Le loup garou eut un reniflement à la limite du méprisant et vint coller sa bouche sur l'oreille de Stiles. Ce dernier eut l'impression que tout son sang refluait dans son crâne et que sa tête allait exploser tant il eut chaud soudainement.

- De t'attendre, souffla Derek à son oreille.

Le cerveau de l'humain s'arrêta, sa respiration aussi, la voix chaude de Derek était entrain de le rendre dingue c'était certain. Il essaya de reprendre contenance mais l'autre continuait à respirer à deux centimètres de son oreille, de la peau de son cou, de la peau de sa joue.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Réussit-il à demander dans un souffle en déglutissant difficilement.

Derek passa ses doigts doucement dans sa nuque et éloigna sa bouche de son oreille. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Stiles de frissonner d'absolument partout.

- J'entends ton cœur, Stiles.

- Ah… Bon

- Je sens ta chaleur.

- Sûrement.

- Je ressens ton envie.

- Ah…

Son nez était maintenant collé à celui de l'humain qui tremblait sous la chaleur que cela lui procurait.

- Tu as envie que je t'embrasse.

L'humain craqua :

- Carrément.

Mais Derek au lieu de répondre immédiatement à son désir, continua de jouer avec lui. Un prêté pour un rendu, Stiles l'avait fait attendre, le loup garou lui faisait subir la même chose. Il passait ses doigts sur joue maintenant et le fixait avec ses yeux magnifiques, lui respirait sur la bouche, l'humain le soupçonnant de faire exprès de souffler plus fort. Finalement il posa sa main près de son oreille, calant son pouce sous son menton. Stiles garda les yeux grands ouverts se demandant si c'était malpoli, mais incapable de même cligner des paupières tellement il était en mode statue. La bouche de Derek était maintenant si proche que si Stiles avait juste avancé ses lèvres, ils se seraient embrassés. Leur souffle se mélangeait alors qu'ils ne se touchaient pas encore. Au moment où le loup garou sembla se décider enfin, amorçant un geste pour finalement l'embrasser, Stiles trouva le courage de fermer les yeux… Et rien. Le loup garou se recula soudainement, frustrant l'adolescent. Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à engueuler Derek de jouer avec lui, mais le Lycan faisait une drôle de tête. Il humait l'air et paraissait soudainement fébrile. Stiles avec presque l'impression de voir ses oreilles bouger, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu, mais il avait intérêt d'avoir une très bonne explication pour ne pas l'avoir embrassé finalement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Derek ne répondit rien, il ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête dehors comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il entendait et sentait. Stiles se mit debout près de lui, il ne sentait rien, il n'entendait rien :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

Le loup garou se tourna vers lui, il avait complètement changé de visage, il semblait à la fois complètement surpris et content de ce qu'il entendait. Puis tout à coup il attrapa Stiles et le souleva du sol, puis s'écria :

- Ma meute ! Ma meute, elle est là ! Ma meute elle est venue me chercher.

- Attend, repose moi, arrête de me secouer, je vais vomir.

Le loup garou le reposa :

- Comment ça ta meute ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts ?

- J'ai reconnu ma sœur et mon oncle. Ils sont vivants. Stiles, ils sont vivants.

Derek était dans un drôle d'état entre l'euphorie et l'incrédulité.

- Ah euh je vois… Ben tu pourrais les inviter pour dîner, par exemple. Ca pourrait être sympa.

Le loup garou se calma soudain et regarda Stiles, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui échappait encore à l'humain.

- Je ne vais pas les inviter pour dîner

- Alors pour déjeuner.

- Non plus

- On pourrait aller au restaurant s'ils ont peur de la cuisine des Stilinski.

- Stiles…

- Il pourrait venir dormir à la maison.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Je sais que je n'habite pas un château, mais on peut bien inviter des membres de ta meute, surtout s'ils ne sont que deux.

- Stiles, écoute…

- Tu n'as qu'à leur passer un coup de fil, ou un coup de grognement, qu'ils viennent se présenter.

L'humain s'accrochait à la veste du loup garou et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rapide, alors que Derek ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.

- Tu vas rester ici et nous les présenter n'est ce pas ? Derek ?

- Je dois aller les rejoindre.

- Oui voilà tu vas les rejoindre pour leur expliquer qu'ils sont les bienvenus quand ils veulent, qu'il y a un lit pour eux, que je les laisserai même seuls avec toi si vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter. Ils auront même le droit d'utiliser la baignoire, Derek.

- Je ne reviendrai pas.

- Si tu vas revenir, tu ne me présentes même pas à ta famille ?

- Stiles…

- Tu vas y aller comme ça et moi je ne les connaitrai même pas et ils ne me connaîtront même pas. Et tu vas juste les rejoindre comme ça ? Alors qu'il y a tellement de bonnes choses à faire ici.

- Ils m'appellent Stiles.

L'humain avait les larmes aux yeux et essayaient encore de retenir Derek :

- Alors dis leur toi, dis leur de venir ici.

Le loup garou fit non de la tête.

- C'est moi qui dois y aller

- D'accord alors vas-y et ramène les !

Une nouvelle fois, Derek fit un signe négatif. Stiles éclata en sanglot :

- Espèce de salaud, t'étais à deux doigts de m'embrasser et maintenant tu me dis que tu vas rejoindre des gens de ta meute et que tu ne reviendras pas ! Est-ce que t'as une conscience au moins ?

- Stiles, c'est ma famille.

- Ah oui et ta famille elle était où quand tu passais six ans dans une cage, torturé par une pétasse ? Ta famille elle était où quand tu te faisais électrocuté et maltraité hein ?

Stiles savait qu'il était sans doute injuste, il savait aussi qu'il était normal que Derek veuille retourner auprès des siens, mais il ne pouvait pas juste l'accepter et dire _« okay ben vas-y au revoir, c'était bien tous les deux, je penserai à toi de temps en temps, envoie moi une carte postale »_.

Le loup garou posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour essayer de le calmer, essuyant ses larmes au passage.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Stiles.

Puis il le serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

L'adolescent finit par capituler et passa ses mains autour du dos de Derek :

- Je n'adopterai jamais d'autre loup garou, assura-t-il la voix cassée par les sanglots.

Doucement, le Lycan desserra son étreinte et se recula, il fixa Stiles un instant puis commença à dire :

- Stiles, tu sais, en fait je t'…

- Stop ! ne le dis surtout pas ! Sinon je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Le loup garou acquiesça, puis doucement colla son nez contre celui de l'humain. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux. Puis Derek finit par se reculer complètement :

- Ils m'attendent.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire à cela. Il voulait lui hurler de rester et savait que ça ne servirait à rien, le loup garou avait besoin de sa meute, il lui avait dit. Après un dernier regard, le loup garou sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. Stiles le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire et referma la fenêtre.

- Bon j'ai encore des devoirs à faire moi.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise à roulette, là où le loup garou avait failli l'embrasser quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais Stiles avait l'impression que tout à coup un siècle était passé. Il essuya ses joues, alluma une musique joyeuse comme _5 years Time_ de Noah and the Wale et se concentra sur son travail. Tout à coup tout lui semblait irréel, comme s'il était tombé dans une faille du continuum espace/temps et que les choses autour de lui n'avaient aucune réelle substance. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son siège et qu'il avait vingt-quatre doigts. Stiles pensa pendant un moment qu'il venait de se dédoubler, que quelqu'un avait prit sa place aux commandes, une personne qui trouvait normal de faire ses devoirs dans cette situation. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été kidnappé par des extraterrestres qui lui avaient fait subir une expérience bizarre. Ou alors est ce qu'un scientifique lui avait arraché le cœur et les glandes lacrymales et qu'il n'était plus capable de réagir ? Il fit simplement sa dissertation en écoutant les musiques du monde les plus joyeuses, puis alla cuisiner avant que son père ne rentre.

Quand le Shérif arriva il lui fit un grand sourire et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient perdu leur coloc', que de la famille était venue le chercher, qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais qu'il le remerciait ! Les choses semblaient couler sur lui et plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Il suffisait juste de bouger, d'avancer, de rire et de parler, c'était facile. Il pouvait faire ça. Mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait plus rien, une sorte d'ouragan avait tout balayé. Il s'était mis sur batterie. Ou alors avait été transformé en robot.

Inspirer, expirer. Se laver. Manger. Dormir. Tout cela était finalement très simple. Il trouva même drôle d'envoyer un texto à son meilleur ami : _« Eh mec, je viens de me faire larguer en toute beauté ! On se voit plus tard pour en rigoler ? Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour recommencer avec Lydia ? Ah suis-je bête, il n'y a rien à recommencer avec elle vu que rien n'a de toute manière jamais commencé. »_

Il fini par se coucher. Il trouva un instant qu'il faisait froid dans son lit et rajouta une couverture. L'humain sourit bêtement au plafond, persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais sans réussir à trouver quoi. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : désolé de vous faire autant patienter à chaque fois, la faute à ma flemmardise. Ma sœur a dût kidnapper mes peluches pour que je vous poste la suite ahaha ! En plus tout est écrit alors pas d'inquiétude vous aurez la fin de l'histoire, je vous le promets. Il faut juste que je me motive à poster plus vite les chapitres.

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, le suivant sera un peu… bizarre, mais bon.


	9. Délire

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa chambre était étrangement blanche, et son bras faisait un drôle de bip. Sa couverture puait le désinfectant ainsi que la mort, comme si elle avait déjà été utilisée pour des cadavres. Il avait envie de vomir et la tête en compote. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi n'était-il pas dans sa chambre ? Il aurait voulu appeler son père, mais sa bouche était tellement pâteuse qu'il n'arriva qu'à émettre un grognement. Le bip commença à l'énerver et il voulu arracher les fils qui étaient plantés dans son bras. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de lever une jambe, de remuer un orteil, un doigt, rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se soulever, comme s'il était complètement paralysé. Il tourna la tête, au moins il pouvait bouger la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de bras, plus de jambes. Bordel que se passait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Non, pourquoi avait-il perdu ses membres ? Que se passait-il. _Au secours, au secours_ pensait-il. Puis finalement, quelque chose, un bruit au fond de sa gorge.

Il se releva d'un coup dans son lit en hurlant tout ce qu'il était permis d'hurler. Il continua de crier jusqu'à ce que son père débarque dans la pièce :

- Stiles ?

- Mes bras, mes bras, hurla l'adolescent en se secouant dans tous les sens. Rendez-moi mes bras.

Le Shérif attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui :

- C'est bon Stiles calme toi, c'était juste un cauchemar.

Mais le gamin n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité et commença à faire de l'hyperventilation. Le père crut revenir des années en arrière pendant un instant, quand après la mort de sa femme Stiles enchaînait cauchemar glauque et crise de panique. Il connaissait les gestes à faire et posa sa main sur la bouche de son fils, le forçant à respirer avec le nez, avec le moins d'air possible. Il fallut vingt minutes à Stiles pour arrêter de trembler, et même alors des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il serra son père contre lui.

- On m'avait amputé, on m'avait amputé, répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

- C'est bon Stiles, tout va bien.

Le gosse mit une bonne heure encore avant de totalement se calmer et de réaliser que dans la réalité il n'avait jamais quitté son lit et que ses bras et ses jambes étaient toujours là. Puis ensuite il mit une nouvelle heure avant de réussir à s'endormir. Et son père resta près de lui autant de temps qu'il en eut besoin. Stiles continua à s'agripper à lui-même dans son nouveau sommeil et le Shérif lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer. De temps à autre il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes :

- Je suis là Stiles, je suis là, tout va bien.

A un moment l'adolescent parût plus tranquille, mais dès que le père voulu s'éloigner pour le laisser dormir, Stiles se raccrocha immédiatement à lui et marmonna quelque chose :

- Rek

Puis baragouina plus fort :

- Derek

Le Shérif poussa alors un soupir. Voilà ce qui tracassait donc son fils, le départ précipité de Derek. Stiles avait essayé d'en rire au repas, mais le père connaissait par cœur l'adolescent et il avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas, qu'il se comportait comme si de rien mais qu'il souffrait à l'intérieur. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'au petit matin, puis sûr que Stiles était plus serein, il s'étira, bailla un grand coup et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Selon son fils, l'homme avait retrouvé de la famille et était partit la rejoindre, cela paraissait assez ingrat de sa part. N'aurait-il pas pu rester encore un peu ? Préparer son départ ? Et puis aussi promettre qu'il allait revenir ? Stilinski n'aimait pas voir son fils souffrir et il garda rancune à Derek d'avoir agis de cette façon.

L'odeur du Bacon et des œufs réveillèrent tranquillement Stiles qui gardait de la nuit un souvenir très très vague. Il s'étira tranquillement et retrouva son sourire assez facilement. Ce serait une belle journée, le soleil brillait.

L'impression de la veille n'avait pas disparu, il se sentait toujours aussi peu présent dans le monde réel. D'ailleurs tout à coup il se crut minuscule, pas plus haut qu'une poussière, et eut l'impression soudaine de nager à l'intérieure de son corps. Il laissa donc celui qui tenait les commandes de son corps à sa place descendre dans la cuisine, suivant la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour p'pa, lança-t-il à l'adresse du Shérif.

Le père bienveillant lui sourit et vint lui passer une main amicale sur les cheveux :

- Bonjour, tu veux des œufs ?

- Ouais ! J'ai une faim de loup.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles éclata de rire, la bonne blague, il avait une faim de loup, elle était franchement bien bonne celle là. Il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner et son père lui tendit une assiette pleine de bonnes choses. Il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à se régaler.

Stiles crut pendant un moment être à l'intérieur de son estomac, être devenu son estomac lui-même, il se voyait de l'intérieur de l'œsophage, mâcher, avaler, mâcher, avaler, mâcher, avaler. La nourriture finissait complètement difforme, malodorante, limite dégueulasse, et pourtant il mâchait et avalait. Il ignora l'envie de vomir qui le prenait, mâchait et avalait.

- C'est délicieux ! Lança-t-il tout sourire à son père.

Le Shérif l'observa un instant puis d'un air grave demanda :

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ton cauchemar.

L'adolescent s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande et toussa pendant deux bonnes minutes. Le cauchemar venait de lui atterrir à nouveau en pleine face. Il se revoyait le corps amputé, incapable de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit, même pas de crier au secours. Une angoisse sourde lui lécha l'épiderme, essayant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur de sa peau. Il rejeta tout cela d'un geste de la main, avala un grand verre d'eau et sourit à son père :

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Tout va bien.

- Tu veux te reposer aujourd'hui ? Je peux appeler le lycée.

- Non, non, j'ai besoin de bouger, de voir du monde. Si je reste inactif je vais avoir l'impression d'être un loup en cage.

Et il éclata de rire à nouveau. Revoilà l'histoire du loup. Cela l'amusait bien, c'était si drôle. Son père fronça les sourcils mais le laissa décider. Stiles avait sûrement raison, il serait mieux au lycée qu'ici. Scott pourrait sûrement le soutenir. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet, son fils était tout sauf dans son état normal, il lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'un type qui vient de fumer trop de joins et qui commence à délirer bizarrement. Son fils proposa de faire la vaisselle mais le Shérif refusa, surtout quand il vit que son gosse était entrain de prendre le liquide de récurage pour nettoyer les assiettes.

- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'école ?

- Ma Jeep va m'y conduire toute seule comme une grande.

Il serra son père dans ses bras et puis monta dans sa voiture. Ses pieds et ses mains prirent le relais. Stiles connaissait la route par cœur, mais cette fois-ci il l'observa côté passager, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Qu'ils étaient deux, Stiles le conducteur et Stiles le passager. Il n'arrivait pas à bien définir lequel il était réellement. Pour autant il se gara sur le parking du lycée et sortit de sa Jeep. Apercevant Jackson au bras de Lydia il les salua :

- Hey mecs, vous êtes géniaux, quelle belle journée aujourd'hui. Lydia tu es splendide comme d'habitude, Jackson toujours aussi grave sexy hein, on se refait pas.

Puis il partit en sautillant de son côté. Il avait l'impression tout à coup d'avoir des ressors sous ses pieds, de s'être transformé en ressors géant, et il bondissait, bondissait, il aurait voulu atteindre le plafond mais son corps se contentait de l'emmener tranquillement vers son casier. Il l'ouvrit avec son doigt, ou plutôt il eut l'impression que son doigt était devenu magique mais en fait c'était ses clés qui ouvrirent le casier. Il prit ses affaires et s'avança jusqu'à la salle où il devait avoir cours. Tout était bizarre, le lycée était de toutes les couleurs, les gens paraissaient se fondre dans le décor, et Stiles trouvait cela hilarant. Heureusement il n'était pas vraiment là, il riait à gorge déployé à l'intérieur de lui-même mais son corps lui agissait normalement. Scott l'attrapa soudainement :

- Hey Stiles, c'est quoi ton texto hier soir, raconte moi.

- Oh salut Scott. Et bien tu vas rire, Derek a retrouvé sa meute et il est partit.

- Comment ça partit ? Juste comme ça ? Il va revenir ?

Stiles rit et fit le geste d'un ballon qui se dégonfle :

- Comme ça, pouf, partit. Disparu.

- Stiles ? Tu te sens bien.

- Complètement. Mieux que jamais.

Scott fixa son meilleur ami et lui attrapa le bras très fort :

- On va à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, je te dis que je vais très bien !

Son meilleur ami ne l'écouta pas alors qu'il hurlait qu'il pétait la forme et le traina de force.

- Lâche moi, lâche moi, je vais très bien.

Les gens se retournaient sur eux mais Scott n'y fit pas attention et força Stiles à le suivre. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie il le confia à l'infirmière. Cette dernière dût l'attraper par derrière parce que l'adolescent était entrain d'essayer de s'enfuir. Il commença à lui mettre des coups et à hurler à ce qu'on le lâche. C'était bizarre pour Stiles d'agir comme ça, c'était comme si un démon était en lui et qu'il fallait qu'il se débatte.

- Calme-toi Stiles, lui demanda Scott, en posant doucement la main sur son épaule.

- Je suis calme, hurla l'adolescent.

- D'accord tu es calme, murmura l'infirmière, tu es calme et tu ne hurles pas. Tu respires calmement.

- Scott pourquoi m'as-tu emmené à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il en criant.

- Tu saignes du nez Stiles, j'ai pensé que tu t'étais cogné quelque part.

L'adolescent se calma immédiatement. Il se tint tout droit entre les bras de l'infirmière et vit qu'il avait du sang pleins son tee-shirt et pleins ses mains.

- Tu m'as emmené parce que je saignais du nez ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être cogné.

- Est-ce que vous me laissez regarder ? Interrogea l'infirmière.

Stiles acquiesça et laissa la femme l'observer. C'était comme si la scène d'hystérie qui avait eu lieu cinq secondes plus tôt n'avait pas eu lieu, n'avait pas existé. A nouveau il se laissait modeler comme de la pâte à tarte. Il ferait d'ailleurs sans doute une très bonne tarte, une tarte aux fraises ou aux mûres.

L'infirmière lui colla la lampe dans les yeux, puis le fit s'asseoir, lui tendant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

- Je pense que c'est dût à la fatigue, vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête dernièrement ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Vous dormez mal ?

- J'ai mal dormis cette nuit, mais c'est tout.

- Vous avez déjà saigné du nez ?

- Non. Sauf une fois quand j'étais gosse après m'être cassé la figure de vélo.

- Vous vous sentez comment ?

Il jeta un œil vers Scott avant de répondre :

- Bien.

L'infirmière qui avait suivit son coup d'œil demanda à Scott de sortir. L'adolescent hésita puis dit qu'il attendait Stiles dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi vous le jetez dehors ?

- Dites moi, honnêtement maintenant, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien, je viens de vous le dire.

- Monsieur Stilinski, vous venez de faire une espèce crise d'hystérie, alors permettez moi de ne pas croire vos dires.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai paniqué tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais là ça va bien. En plus j'ai déjà lu des choses sur l'hystérie et ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais les gens confondent souvent.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Si vous préférez le terme crise de nerfs je…

- Je préfère.

- Dites-moi comment vous sentez vous ?

Stiles poussa un soupir et capitula :

- J'ai l'impression que les lignes autour de moi sont déformés et que le monde dégouline, j'ai l'impression que rien n'est réel et c'est comme si mon corps était à la fois lourd et léger, que j'étais absent de là et que quelqu'un pilotait à ma place.

- Vous n'avais pas pris de drogue ?

- Non.

- Et vous n'avez pas subit de traumatisme crânien ?

- Non.

- Il est possible que ce soit dût à un gros état de stress. Est-ce que quelque chose vous est arrivé qui pourrait vous stresser ?

- Non rien. Mais je suis du genre hyperactif.

- C'est la première fois que cela vous arrive ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous sentez comme cela depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis hier, mais c'est par période. J'ai eu l'impression que ça empirait ce matin, au lycée.

- Il est possible que vous ayez eut une bouffée délirante, dût au stress ou à la dépression.

- Je ne suis pas dépressif.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je vais vous programmer un rendez vous avec la psychologue scolaire, cela pourrait vous aider. Est-ce que vous avez encore l'impression que les choses autour de vous sont différentes ?

- Est-ce qu'avoir l'impression que mes pieds sont dans l'eau compte ?

L'infirmière considéra que le rendez-vous avec la psychologue pouvait être pris immédiatement et elle appela le bureau de la femme pour savoir si elle pouvait prendre un élève maintenant. On lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. L'infirmière confia Stiles à Scott et l'adolescent conduisit son meilleur ami jusqu'au bureau de la psychologue :

- Tu crois que je suis entrain de devenir fou ?

- Non. Je crois que tu es assez triste pour juste péter un léger câble.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Et parce que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu pètes un vrai câble.

Scott lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il attende avec lui devant le bureau de la psychologue, mais Stiles lui dit que c'était bon. Une fois seul il attendit vingt secondes avant que la psychologue n'ouvre sa porte et l'invite à rentrer.

Elle lui posa des questions banales, il répondit par des réponses banales, puis elle entra dans le vif du sujet, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant :

- Je suis à l'envers. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

- Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Non rien.

- Donc il s'est passé un truc.

- Je vous dis que non.

- Tu as répondu tellement vite que ça se sent que tu es sur la défensive. Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler, ne t'en fais pas.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut devenir cinglé à cause d'une histoire d'amour ?

- Et bien j'ai vu une personne essayer de se suicider parce que son nouveau portable était tombé dans les toilettes. Je pense que tu n'es pas un cas très grave.

Stiles éclata de rire. Sincèrement.

- Je vois. L'histoire est cependant assez longue à raconter.

- Et bien je vais prendre du temps pour toi alors, raconte moi.

L'adolescent prit une bonne inspiration et commença tout depuis le début, à partir du moment où il avait trouvé le flyers super chouette sur un cirque ambulant qui venait de débarquer en ville.

xxx

Derek s'était jeté au cou de sa sœur. Puis au cou de son oncle. Il n'avait ensuite plus eut envie de les lâcher. Savoir qu'ils étaient en vie était la meilleure chose au monde. Ils sentaient encore l'odeur de la meute, l'odeur de sa famille. Une odeur qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver. Laura Hale était maintenant l'Alpha.

- Tu n'as pas agrandis la meute ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Elle se mit à raconter. Peter et Laura avait réussis à échapper aux flammes, le premier en sautant par une fenêtre à l'arrière, la deuxième tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans la maison ce soir là. En se retrouvant, ils avaient décidé de fuir Beacon Hills et de se reconstruire. Laura était bien évidemment persuadé que Derek était mort, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber. Ils avaient donc fuit, vivant dans différents endroits, cherchant un point de chute où ils pourraient reconstruire la meute. Au bout de quatre ans, ils avaient enfin trouvé un coin tranquille, prêt à tout recommencer, c'est alors qu'ils étaient tombés dans un bar sur un drôle de type qui causait d'un cirque ambulant.

- C'était bizarre, il racontait qu'il avait vu un vrai loup garou. Les autres bien entendu se moquait de lui, le traitait d'ivrogne, un loup garou pour eux était une idée ridicule, mais pour Peter et moi, il y avait une chance sur un million que ce soit vrai.

L'idée bien évidemment leur déplaisait, si on commençait à présenter les loups garou aux gens, ceux-ci finiraient par croire à leur existence et ils ne seraient plus jamais tranquilles. Ils décidèrent donc de remettre le projet de meute à plus tard, et cherchèrent à travers tout le pays ce cirque ambulant.

- Ca vous a pris autant de temps à le trouver ?

- Ce n'était pas si facile et nous n'étions même pas sûrs que le loup garou existait vraiment. En plus ils ne sont pas les seuls cirques ambulants, nous en avons croisé d'autres, croyant chaque fois tomber sur le bon et nous trompant.

- Et vous avez fini par arriver ici ?

Laura acquiesça. Au bout de six ans ils avaient retrouvé la trace de la famille Argent, il s'avéra cependant qu'ils arrivèrent après la bataille.

- Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?

- Nous avons cherché. Si un loup garou s'était réellement enfuit nous finirions par le retrouver.

- Vous m'avez retrouvé. Comment ?

- Par hasard. Nostalgique de Beacon Hills je suis allée faire un tour au lycée, c'est alors que j'ai sentis ton odeur, étalé partout sur un lycéen. J'ai douté un instant et puis je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait être que ton odeur à toi, parce que je ne pouvais pas oublier ce que sentait mon propre petit frère. Nous avons suivis le lycéen et nous t'avons retrouvé.

- Vous m'avez ensuite appelez.

- Oui.

- Tout ça alors c'est encore grâce à Stiles.

Laura et Peter le regardèrent sans comprendre et il n'eut pas envie de leur expliquer. Il avait retrouvé sa meute, il avait à nouveau un Alpha, et personne ne pourrait comprendre la joie qu'il ressentait à retrouver sa sœur et son oncle pourtant c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Il les serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Je suis si content de savoir que vous êtes vivants.

- Nous sommes heureux que tu le sois aussi, certifia sa frangine. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous installer agrandir la meute.

Derek acquiesça, il les suivrait n'importe où. Il n'avait plus rien ici qui pouvait le retenir, parce que dans son cœur rien ne pourrait battre sa famille.

xxx

- Et voilà ensuite il est partit, juste comme ça. Conclu Stiles mettant un terme à toute l'histoire.

- Et tu as fait quoi ?

- Rien, je me suis assis et j'ai fais mes devoirs.

- Et tu avais envie de faire quoi ?

- J'avais envie de … Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu étais en colère ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu étais triste ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors qu'as-tu ressentis ?

- Le besoin urgent de m'asseoir et de faire mes devoirs.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose après ?

- Cette nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar horrible. Avoua Stiles en frissonnant.

- Tu veux me le raconter ?

- Je me réveillais dans un hôpital, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'ai voulu bouger, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais rien faire sauf remuer la tête. Alors j'ai regardé mon corps et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de bras et plus de jambe. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire même pas hurler, tout était bloqué. J'essayais de crier au secours, mais rien ne sortait. Finalement je me suis réveillé.

La psychologue resta un moment silencieuse puis dit :

- Tu étais amputé ?

- Oui.

- Alors dis moi, est-ce que tu ressens du vide en toi depuis que Derek est partit ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas triste, ni en colère, tu es simplement vide ?

- Oui.

- Tu te sens amputé ?

- Oui.

- Autre chose ?

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi, on vient de m'arracher l'intérieur de moi-même, mais un autre moi a pris le relais et conduit mon corps à ma place. Alors tout deviens bizarre, je me mets à me sentir minuscule, ou j'ai envie de bondir, le monde autour se transforme et mon corps agit parfaitement normalement mais moi je sais que quelque chose cloche. Seulement je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je dois juste vivre normalement, parce que sinon quelque chose va s'écrouler et j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai pas à le réparer.

- Parfois il faut tout détruire pour pouvoir reconstruire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage, je voudrais juste que ça passe vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut juste que je reste en retrait quelques temps, et ensuite je pourrai reprendre les commandes, quand il n'y aura plus aucun risque d'une quelconque souffrance m'attaque.

- Tu as peur de souffrir ?

- Qui n'a pas peur de souffrir ?

- Stiles, tu me dis que tu as protégé Derek, que tu t'es fait tapé dessus pour le protéger, tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à avoir peur de la souffrance.

- Non mais je déteste cela.

- Tu détestes quoi ?

- Savoir que j'ai encore perdu quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Stiles en parlant serra ses doigts entre eux.

- Je suis capable de prendre une pluie de coups, mais je ne pense pas être capable d'accepter la douleur de savoir qu'il m'a juste abandonné.

La psychologue le regarda un instant en silence. Quand il reprit la parole ce fut pour demander s'il pouvait retourner en cours :

- Est-ce que tu penses ne pas recommencer à délirer ?

- Oui, apparemment vous parlez m'a remis dans mes baskets. Je peux y aller ?

La psychologue acquiesça, lui expliquant de ne pas hésiter à revenir si jamais il se sentait mal ou bizarre, et il promit de le faire.

Stiles n'avait pas envie d'aller dans un cours qui se terminait d'ici dix minutes, il attendit donc Scott dans le couloir. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il attrapa son meilleur ami et sa copine et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le self. De temps à autre son pote lui jetait des coups d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien, mais Stiles ne montrait plus de signes délirants, et il ne se remit pas non plus à saigner du nez. Il n'osait pas être trop tendre avec Allison devant son meilleur ami, il avait peur que celui-ci se sente triste. Scott voulait agir pour le mieux pour que Stiles ne se sente pas mal et son pote lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Cependant il savait que McCall ne pouvait rien y faire, l'histoire passerait toute seule, au bout d'un moment. Il suffisait de ne pas penser au manque incessant au creux de son ventre.

Une semaine passa et Stiles n'eut plus de bouffée délirante, il se comporta même comme d'habitude, drôle, sarcastique, adorable. Son père et Scott se montraient encore inquiets vis-à-vis de lui, pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir de raisons de le faire. Stiles pensait le moins possible au loup garou, il n'y pensait même pas du tout. Puisqu'il se sentait amputé, il avait décidé de continuer dans cette direction et d'amputer également de ses souvenirs tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek. Bref la vie reprit son court normal comme s'il n'avait jamais trouvé de flyers, il finit même presque par croire qu'il n'avait fait que rêver.

Bizarrement ce qui le fit craquer fut une toute petite chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Après un entrainement de Lacrosse, alors qu'il lassait ses chaussures, Danny s'assit à côté de lui et l'air de rien lui demanda :

- Alors tu as résolu ton problème ?

- Quel problème ?

- Et bien tu sais, le fait que tu sois amoureux.

Stiles eut l'impression soudainement que le monde autour de lui était fait en verre et était entrain de se fracture, de se briser.

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que tu étais amoureux, tu as résolu ce conflit ?

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans des éclats de verre. Danny le regardait et attendait sa réponse, mais elle ne vint jamais. D'énormes larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Euh Stiles ?

Il se rendit alors compte que Derek était partit. Pour toujours. Qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de lui au moment où il l'avait perdu. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, et ne sachant que faire Danny décida de le serrer contre lui.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave !

Derek lui manquait atrocement, sa chaleur, sa tendresse, sa manière de se coller à lui. Il n'avait plus personne pour dormir en boule contre son corps, plus personne à qui faire de shampoing, plus personne qui lui grogne dessus. Il était partit, il ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Il pouvait continuer à pleurer et à pleurer, le loup garou l'avait abandonné.

Ce n'était pas une illusion, ni un cauchemar. Il était vraiment amputé. Vide. Désespéré.

- Le pire c'est qu'il paraissait m'aimer aussi, couina-t-il contre l'épaule de Danny.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas assez pour le choisir lui plutôt que sa famille.

Pourtant une fois Derek lui avait demandé de faire partir de sa meute, mais quand il avait retrouvé celle à qui il était réellement attaché il n'avait pas hésité à partir.

C'était ça le pire, il n'avait même pas hésité. Il s'était montré gentil, il l'avait consolé, mais il était totalement résolu. Derek l'avait laissé tomber sans aucune hésitation.

Le loup garou ne l'aimait pas assez pour rester, il n'était pas assez accroché à lui pour penser une seule seconde à ne pas partir, il l'avait remercié puis avait fichu le camp.

Et maintenant Stiles était persuadé d'être le seul à souffrir.

- Il paraissait m'aimer, mais en fait il ne m'aimait pas !

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà la suite ! Je l'ai mise parce que quelqu'un était très en colère de ne pas l'avoir et du coup je me suis dit qu'il fallait régler ça ! En plus je suis de bonne humeur, tout à l'heure je vais voir Struck au ciné ihihi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ce chapitre est assez bizarre.


	10. Torture

**Titre : **Prisonniers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Un peu de Stek, du Scott/Allison, du Lydia/Jackson (en arrière plan)

**Note :** pas de spoil. Il s'agit d'une UA.

* * *

Un mois passa. Stiles pensa en se levant _« déjà un mois ? » _puis ensuite _« seulement un mois ? ». _Combien de temps fallait-il avant de ne plus avoir mal ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air ridicule avec cet amour adolescent qui lui collait à la peau ? S'il avait su il serait resté amoureux de Lydia, il y avait moins de risque de réellement souffrir, parce qu'il était habitué à lui courir après.

Bien entendu Stiles n'était pas le genre de personne à se lamenter trop longtemps, très vite il avait retrouvé son humour, ses sarcasmes, son jolie sourire. Il n'avait plus du tout déliré, ni même fait de cauchemars. Il ne parlait absolument jamais de Derek, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Parfois il laissait ses pensés l'emmener trop loin, est ce que le loup garou allait bien ? Se faisait-il dorer le cuir poilu au soleil quelque part sur une île avec sa meute toute bronzé ? Avait-il rencontré une belle blonde bien roulée qui lui avait proposé de lui faire des petits bébés louveteaux ? Avait-il accepté ? Pour le bien de la meute ou pour son bien à lui ? Combien de temps ça mettait un bébé louveteau à naître ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment être papa ? Papa Derek, ça sonnait plutôt bien, quand on y pense, il avait sans doute bien fait de partir, avec Stiles il aurait dût rester Derek tout court. Ou bien ils auraient pu adopter. Mais Stiles était un peu trop jeune pour s'imaginer avec un ch'tiot dans les pattes. Et puis peut-être que de toute façon Derek préférait les belles blondes bien roulées ?

A ce moment là de la torture mentale, Stiles se frottait la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées stupides, et plutôt penser à des trucs plus sympa comme le fait que Scott et Allison étaient mignons, que Lydia lui causait franchement, et que tout ça l'avait un peu rapproché de Danny qui le prenait moins pour un enquiquineur, et Stiles bien entendu était toujours ravis de se faire de nouveaux amis.

Des fois il se demandait ce qui était le plus dur, se sentir étrangement seul dans son lit ? Se sentir complètement vide en ouvrant la porte de sa maison et voir que personne ne l'a attendu toute la journée ? Se doucher et regarder bizarrement le gel douche à la fraise ou la bouteille de shampoing ? Faire un pas dans sa chambre et revoir tous les endroits où s'était tenu le loup garou ? Ou bien tout à coup se retourner comme pour lui dire quelque chose et se rendre compte qu'il est partit ? Exactement comme s'il partait à nouveau ? Se rappeler alors qu'il ne le reverrait jamais ?

Un mois donc. Un jour Stiles dirait _« tiens ça fais un an »._ Et peut-être qu'un moment il penserait vaguement _« oh dix ans »_, après il ne s'en souviendrait plus. L'humain a une capacité de guérison extraordinaire, il savait qu'il finirait par s'en remettre complètement et c'était presque triste. On se remettait de tout, même du pire, même de l'amour.

La journée au lycée ne fut ni pire, ni meilleure qu'une autre, banale et sympathique, pas forcément très intéressante. L'entrainement de Lacrosse fut plutôt bien, Allison était une parfaite supportrice, aussi bien de Scott que de Stiles (ce qui était gentil de sa part), le coach était toujours aussi bizarre et fou, Jackson toujours aussi sûr de lui ! C'était pas mal. L'hyperactif savait qu'il pourrait bien continuer comme ça, que ça lui allait, ce n'était pas si pire. Après l'entrainement, Allison proposa à Scott de le raccompagner et après s'être dit au revoir, Stiles monta dans sa Jeep. Au moment où il allait démarrer, quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa nuque. Froid et dur, bizarre. Il leva les yeux vers son rétroviseur par réflexe et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas du tout.

- Salut toi, tu veux bien nous emmener quelque part ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il était entrain de faire un cauchemar, mais l'objet glacé dans son cou le ramena assez vite à la réalité et rouvrit les yeux. Kate était toujours là, une arme à feu pointé sur lui. Il avala difficilement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Taser cette fois-ci, s'il lui en prenait l'envie elle pourrait le tuer vraiment, et elle semblait en avoir vraiment envie.

- T'es pas très bavard là, tu n'as rien à me dire, je me rappelle encore quand tu m'insultais de… vieille pute c'est cela ?

Tout en parlant elle tapotait son arme sur le cou de Stiles. Kate se tenait derrière lui, une main sur le siège, l'autre sur son arme, l'adolescent était réellement menacé. Il aurait voulu klaxonner ou s'enfuir, mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre quoi qu'il fasse.

- Oh avant qu'on parte, donne-moi ton portable !

L'adolescent obéit et Kate le brisa sous son talon.

- Voilà maintenant papa viendra pas te chercher. Tu peux y aller, je t'indiquerai la route.

Stiles démarra, se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir vivant.

xxx

Stiles avait les mains attaché à une sorte de tuyau, les bras en hauteur, dans une position hyper désagréable et plutôt douloureuse. En plus Kate avait accroché ses poignés avec une corde, serrée comme une malade à même la peau, il avait l'impression que son épiderme se déchirait, et ça le brûlait en quasi permanence. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, la chose qui lui donnait des frissons glaciales dans le dos était l'arme qu'elle pointait sur lui, comme si elle tenait un simple jouet dans la main. Par moment elle faisait tellement de gestes brusques, qu'il sursautait, il avait l'impression que le pistolet allait lui échapper et qu'elle allait tirer par mégarde. Néanmoins ce qu'il détestait le plus c'est quand elle faisait croire qu'elle allait tirer, puis s'écriait « bang » et relâchait la détente en rigolant.

- Arrête t'es trop drôle, on dirait que tu vas te faire dessus.

Et Stiles riait jaune. Après une demi heure de torture où elle resta sans réellement lui parler, juste à le menacer, elle finit par prendre une chaise, s'asseoir dessus à l'envers, et le bras sur le dossier, tenant toujours le flingue dans sa main.

- Alors Stiles, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Elle dût reposer la question plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de lui répondre.

- Pas vraiment. Tu ne devrais pas être en prison ?

- Oh la justice tu sais, ça va ça vient. Un bon avocat, beaucoup de frics et on arrive à faire croire qu'on n'est presque pas coupable. Les larmes font bon effet aussi des fois. _Je n'ai tué personne, c'est mon papa qui a tout fait, le vilain ! J'ai toujours voulu protéger Derek, mais Gérard me menaçait moi aussi, au final j'étais une victime comme les autres._ Et puis tu sais Stiles, témoigner contre mon père n'était pas si difficile. J'ai juste eut le droit à une bonne grosse amende et interdiction de quitter le pays, je m'en sors plutôt bien non ?

- Si !

- Allons, tu me déçois, où est-ce que tu as mis ta langue toi qui aime tellement parler ?

- Je ne parle pas beaucoup aux gens qui pointent une arme sur moi, en fait.

- Je promets de ne pas te tuer tout de suite, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Kate haussa les épaules :

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas causer, je vais le faire à ta place. Tu sais la première chose que j'ai faite avec ma nouvelle liberté ?

- Te refaire un brushing ?

Elle éclata de rire :

- Tu vois que finalement ton bagou te revient. Non en fait je suis allée acheter une arme. Et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je m'en serve contre celui qui était responsable de tout ça.

- Le père noël ?

Kate lui sourit, puis releva son arme :

- Toi !

- C'est trop d'honneur que de me nommer responsable de toute l'histoire.

- Tu as délivré mon loup garou et je suis allée en prison à cause de toi.

- Le fait que tu ais torturé mon meilleur ami et enfermé un mec pendant six ans dans une cage n'y était bien sûr pour rien. Soupira Stiles.

- Méfie-toi gamin, je pourrais te tirer dessus plus vite que prévu.

L'adolescent referma sa bouche. Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle finirait par lui tirer dessus de toute façon, mais s'il pouvait retarder l'échéance ce ne serait pas plus mal.

- Enfin je préférerais te faire mal avant, pas envie de te tuer trop vite.

- Evidemment.

Il soupira, il était vraiment mal barré. Si au moins Derek avait pu être là… Mais pas la peine d'y penser, ça faisait longtemps qu'il bronzait en compagnie d'une pétasse à grosse poitrine. A moins que les loups préfèrent les pays froids ?

- Quand je pense que Derek a voulu protéger un môme comme toi.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

- Et bien quoi, tu ne veux pas parler de ton si cher loup garou ?

Il baissa les yeux sans rien dire, qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu raconter de toute façon _« mon si cher loup garou s'est fait la malle ? Et il doit être en train de faire une teuf avec sa meute à l'heure qu'il est ? »_

Kate l'observa. Sa première idée avait été de kidnapper Stiles, lui faire du mal, et quand le loup garou viendrait le sauver elle se débarrasserait de tous les deux. Elle avait même tellement imaginé le scénario vraiment trop drôle de se débarrasser du gamin devant Derek pour le faire souffrir bien comme il fallait. Sauf que voilà, la réaction de l'adolescent était bizarre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écrie que Derek allait venir le chercher, le sauver, ce genre de trucs, mais à la place il baissait la tête d'un air triste.

- Attend… Ne me dis pas que Derek t'as laissé tomber ?

L'absence de réponse et la manière dont Stiles déglutit fut assez équivoque :

- Oh bon sang, il t'a laissé tomber, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Alors quoi ? Tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ?

- Non. En fait il se trouve que tu n'as pas réussi à éliminer sa meute au complet et qu'elle est venue le rechercher.

Kate éclata de rire, son scénario venait de sérieusement foiré, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle allait quand même pouvoir torturer Stiles.

- Je suis sûre que tu croyais compter pour lui.

Oh cette tête triste était tellement adorable, la jeune femme avait envie de le maintenir encore un peu en vie finalement.

- Je suis sûre que tu te disais que vous alliez sans doute rester ensemble pour toujours.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais les loups garou sont comme ça pauvre naïf, rien ne compte pour eux plus que la meute.

Le rire de Kate rendait l'adolescent dingue, il se sentit soudain vraiment haineux envers elle, il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure, de la défigurer et même il voulait qu'elle crève.

- Il a retrouvé sa famille, c'est tout.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas eu une seconde d'hésitation.

Stiles ferma les yeux, comme si de cette manière il pouvait se boucher les oreilles.

- Il n'a pas hésité, il t'a abandonné. Dire que tu te croyais mieux que moi, tu croyais que toi il ne te laisserait pas parce que t'étais gentil avec lui. Et voilà, tu n'étais finalement rien pour lui. Rien du tout. Juste bon à le délivrer, un parfait paillasson !

Le garçon respirait de plus en plus fort, essayant de ne pas craquer.

- Oh comme tu as du souffrir hein ? Tu étais là à te pavaner devant moi, à me dire que je me doigtais en pensant à lui, mais en fait maintenant c'est toi qui n'a plus que ta main droite n'est ce pas ? Attend, vous l'avez fait ou pas ? Vous avez couchez ensemble ?

Il essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il était loin.

- Je parie que non, sinon tu m'aurais dit oui. Juste pour m'emmerder.

- Ce n'est pas important, lâcha Stiles.

- Bien sûr que si c'est important.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais de lui.

- Peut-être que tu attendais autre chose de lui, ceci dit j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi mon pauvre petit minable Stiles, moi j'l'ai baisé, et plusieurs fois en plus.

- Putain mais la ferme espèce de vieille conne ! Est-ce que tu peux juste arrêter d'ouvrir ta sale grande gueule de bécasse idiote ? Est-ce que tu ne vis que par le sexe ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas couché avec lui mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Peut-être que ce serait arrivé, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais.

- Et tu attendais quoi alors ?

- Juste qu'il reste près de moi, me dise bonjour quand j'arrive, me fasse un regard triste quand je pars, se roule en boule contre moi, pose son nez sur le mien, me laisse lui faire un shampoing. M'embrasse peut-être. Un peu.

Kate roula des yeux, c'était tellement tellement mièvre, inintéressant au possible. On aurait dit une pucelle qui causait du prince charmant :

- Helloooo, Stiles, tu ne t'appelles pas Cendrillon. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans l'amour c'est la baise, crois moi.

Il soupira :

- T'as pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre toi. Dans un sens ça me rassure, une cruche comme toi vaudra toujours moins que moi dans la balance. Certes Derek s'est cassé, mais j'ai obtenue plus de lui que tu n'en auras jamais.

- Tu es écœurant, vraiment. Mais tes beaux discours ne servent à rien parce qu'au final tu es tout seul maintenant et c'est ça qui compte. Tu es tout seul. Seul.

- Il y a Scott et Allison, il y a Lydia, Danny et même un peu Jackson quand il ne fait pas son connard-brute, je ne suis pas seul.

Stiles la fixa avec détermination, il avait envie de s'écrier _« Stilinski 2, Kate 0 »_. Mais c'était toujours elle qui tenait le flingue.

- Le sujet était marrant tant que tu étais triste, mais si tu te rebelles je vais m'ennuyer. Seulement je peux aussi te faire comprendre d'à quel point tu es seul. Tes amis ne viendront pas, ton père non plus et Derek t'a abandonné. Littéralement. Le seul qui aurait pu venir te sauver ne viendra pas.

- Je sais.

- Tu peux te pavaner, mais au final il t'a vraiment abandonné.

- Je sais.

- Toi tu l'aimes et lui il s'en fout, parce qu'il n'y a que sa meute pour lui. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

- Oui ! Je sais ! Cria Stiles.

- Ouuh tu t'énerves vraiment ! Tu n'aimes pas que je te rappelle que Derek est parti, ne reviendra jamais, que plus jamais il ne te touchera ou ne se roulera en boule contre toi, ou fera les choses que tu adores.

- Mais tais toi !

- Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'as fait craquer ? Ses yeux ? Ses abdos ? Son cul ? Sa manière de grogner ? Le son de sa voix ? D'ailleurs tu as remarqué, il a une voix plutôt douce finalement pour un loup garou.

Stiles poussa un soupire exaspéré :

- Flingue-moi qu'on en finisse.

- Comme ça doit être dur de ne plus le voir, tu dois le chercher partout non ? Est-ce que parfois tu vois quelque chose qui te fait penser à lui, alors tu te dis « faudra que je dise ça à Derek » sauf que tu ne peux pas.

Elle touchait tellement juste que le cœur de Stiles se serra encore et encore. Et Kate continuait son discours, elle parlait de Derek, de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, elle raconta comment il l'aimait, sa manière qu'il avait de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Sa façon de grogner, sa possessivité.

- MAIS LA FERME ! fini par hurler Stiles, à l'agonie.

- Il m'a dit je t'aime. Il était amoureux de moi. Tu sais quoi, pour moi il aurait quitté sa meute.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Il l'aurait fait, il me l'a dit.

- IL NE L'AURAIT PAS FAIT !

- _Kate je t'aime tellement si ma meute ne veut pas t'accepter nous pourrions fuir ensemble._ Voilà ce qu'il me disait.

- Il avait seize ans non ? Tous les adolescents disent de la merde à cet âge là, je le sais j'en suis un, mais il ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Tu as sans doute raison, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais il le disait.

- La situation n'est pas la même.

- Mais. Il. Le. Disait.

- La situation n'est pas la même ! Putain !

Kate allait le faire craquer, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, Stiles essayait de se contenir mais c'était trop dur. Trop dur de savoir que Derek avait peut-être préféré cette fille à lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était belle ? Qu'elle était une femelle ? Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment quitté sa meute pour elle ? Et si les rôles avaient été inversé est ce que Derek serait resté pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait embrassé et dit _« j'aime ma meute, mais toi encore plus » _?

- Tu sais quoi Stiles, je suis sûre que si j'avais été à ta place, pour moi il serait resté, il m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait trop pour me laisser. Il m'aurait choisi moi. T'aurais vu comment il me regardait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle touchait là où ça faisait mal pile au moment où il pensait à ce qui pouvait lui faire mal ? Stiles voulait hurler, taper quelque chose, et surtout il aurait voulu la tuer, l'étrangler de ses mains. Il poussa une plainte terrible, presque un gémissement animal.

- Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, j'étais le centre de son monde. De son univers.

Stiles tira sur ses liens s'arrachant au passage les poignés, il tira et tira encore, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. A la place il frotta ses genoux sur le sol, cherchant à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur et à tirer plus fort encore, à avancer. Il voulait mordre quelque chose, hurler, il voulait s'exploser la tête contre le mur pour ne plus l'entendre.

- Peut-être que quand il te touchait c'est à moi qu'il pensait.

La dernière parcelle de lucidité de l'adolescent s'arracha avec cette phrase. Il se mit à crier, autant qu'il pouvait, tirer encore sur ses poignés en sang, hurler, hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales s'enflamment. Kate riait, elle riait comme une folle. C'était tellement drôle de détruire psychologiquement ce gamin, le voir se détruire, s'émietter devant elle, elle en eu une crise de fou rire et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux tellement elle trouvait cela amusant. Elle allait le garder en vie encore un peu. Il était vraiment drôle ce gosse.

xxx

Après la psychologie, elle s'attaqua à la vie de Stiles. Elle trouvait drôle de le voir mourir de faim et de soif devant ses yeux, lui donnant juste assez à boire et à grignoter pour qu'il ne meurt pas trop vite. L'adolescent ne savait même pas combien cela faisait de jour qu'il était là, il ne savait même pas où il était d'ailleurs, ou même ce qu'il faisait là, par moment il oubliait même qui il était, il savait juste qu'il tuerait pour manger et boire. Il ne tenait même plus à genoux, Kate avait été obligée d'accrocher ses mains plus bas pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Comme elle ne lui proposait bien entendu jamais de le détacher, ni d'aller au toilette, il vivait dans sa propre crasse, envahi par l'horrible odeur de ses excréments. Enfin vivre était un drôle de mot à dire vrai. De temps en temps Kate s'amusait avec lui, à lui rappeler que ses amis et son père n'était toujours pas venu, que Derek devait bien s'amuser là où il était, qu'il était tout seul, vraiment tout seul.

Et il finissait par y croire. Il était tout seul, vraiment tout seul.

Personne ne viendrait le chercher, il crèverait ici, dans sa merde. Seul.

xxx

Quand son fils ne rentra pas le Shérif appela Scott. Mais Scott n'avait pas de nouvelles. Ni Allison, ni Danny, ni Lydia, ni Jackson, ni personne. Il avait bien quitté le lycée, mais ensuite on ne savait pas où il était allé. Le père fut pétrifié de peur à l'idée d'un suicide, il savait que son fils ne pétait pas la forme ces derniers temps, il ne ferait sûrement pas un tel geste mais parfois les adolescents font des choses stupides et égoïstes. Seulement si cela avait été un suicide, ils auraient fini par le retrouver. Hors, ils ne le retrouvèrent pas.

Son portable ne répondait jamais, le signal GPS était fichu, le Shérif eut un plus mauvais pressentiment encore, Stiles était quelque part en danger. Après des recherches, il apprit que Kate Argent avait été relâché et comprit immédiatement ce qui avait dût passer par la tête de cette folle furieuse. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A l'aide de tous les flics du comté, il commença une chasse à l'homme (ou plutôt à la femme), ratissant les moindres coins, les moindres recoins, mais ne trouvant rien du tout. Pas la plus petite trace de son fils.

Au bout d'une semaine il était paniqué. Les recherches n'avançaient pas et il hurlait pour un oui ou pour un non, il avait l'impression de ne bosser qu'avec des incapables. Il avait fait venir les médias, distribué des photos, il répondait à tous les coups de fils possibles et inimaginables, mais personne n'avait vu son gosse. Il avait tout simplement disparu de la nature. Et Kate avec.

Le père n'était pas le seul inquiet, Scott était également sur les nerfs, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il était plus nul que jamais en Lacrosse, il ne pouvait pas être avec Allison sans s'énerver, il avait envie de gifler Lydia de n'avoir jamais été amoureuse de Stiles, de courir après Derek et de lui botter son cul de loup garou pour l'avoir abandonné… Et soudain il su ce qu'il devait faire. Si la police n'était pas capable de retrouver Stiles, il existait quelqu'un qui le pouvait.

Seulement voilà, il ne savait même pas où Derek pouvait être allé. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à Beacon Hills.

Scott en parla à Allison qui en parla à Lydia. Cette dernière était sceptique, elle ne croyait pas au loup garou, par contre il y avait des moyens de faire venir quelqu'un quelque part. Voilà comment quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent à quitter Beacon Hills dans la Porsche de Jackson. Ce qu'il fallait c'était convaincre les GRANDES chaines de télévision de coopérer, même si pour cela Scott devait jeter des cocktails Molotov dans le studio pour qu'on l'écoute. En fait c'était beaucoup plus simple, selon Lydia, il fallait juste une bonne histoire à vendre.

Une histoire de loup garou ça pouvait être une très bonne histoire, si on la remaniait un peu. Et puis au pire Jackson avait assez d'argents pour convaincre n'importe qui – il ne se préoccupait pas de Stiles, mais faire plaisir à Lydia ne le dérangeait pas.

C'est ainsi que toutes les télévisions et les radios commencèrent à diffuser une histoire dramatique, sur un gosse qui avait été kidnappé. Le jeune Stilinski quelque chose (personne n'avait été capable de prononcer son vrai prénom) avait été porté disparu depuis une semaine, il avait été kidnappé par une personne armée et dangereuse du nom de Kate Argent, ou tout du moins c'était ce que l'on soupçonnait. Stiles (c'était aussi comme cela qu'il se faisait appeler) croyait aux loups garou, et selon ses amis, seul un loup garou pourrait le sauver. Ce qui remettait bien entendu en cause l'existence de ces mi-hommes mi-loups, ne seriez-vous pas intéressé de savoir qu'ils existent réellement ?

Le spitch se terminait par un message bien personnel de Scott _« alors maintenant Derek Hale tu ramène ton cul et tes narines à Beacon Hills en quatrième vitesse, parce que je te jure que si on ne retrouve pas Stiles à temps, je te retrouverai et je te remettrai dans ta cage »_

xxx

Derek était content, vraiment content, d'avoir retrouvé Laura et Peter et il passa des supers moments avec eux. Mais à vrai dire il pensait que ce serait… Que ce serait différent. Que retrouver sa famille serait tellement euphorisant qu'il ne pourrait plus se décoller d'eux, mais au bout d'une semaine chacun vivait sa vie de son côté. Ils avaient déménagé dans un coin tranquille et Laura bâtissait un plan pour remettre la meute sur pieds, seulement chaque fois qu'ils allaient à la rencontre de quelqu'un Derek soupirait, personne ne le satisfaisait.

- Tu vas pas ramener ça dans notre meute ?

- Trop moche.

- Trop chiant.

- Trop bavard.

- Trop petit.

- Trop gros.

- T'as vu ses dents ?

Laura était désespérée :

- Derek tu le fais exprès ? Ce mec est vraiment bien, il a la bonne taille, les bonnes dents, il ne parle presque pas, il vit seul, il est plutôt beau et bien foutu, alors qu'est ce que tu vas me sortir cette fois-ci ?

- Il a le QI d'une râpe à gruyère.

- Okay, qu'est ce qui te dérange, réellement ?

Derek ne répondit rien et rentra dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Il était bien avec Laura et Peter, c'était sa famille, sa sœur, son oncle, et il était heureux qu'ils soient vivants, mais parfois il avait l'impression de s'être trompé de meute. Comme si quelque chose clochait dans leur relation, comme s'il était le vilain petit loup au milieu des magnifiques loups garou. Le soir il dormait mal, il se roulait en boule dans son lit, mais rien à faire il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il fini par se foutre par terre, ça allait presque mieux. Ici il n'y avait qu'une douche et il devait se laver les cheveux tous seuls. Ils essayaient de se coller à Laura et à Peter, mais ce n'était pas naturel du tout. Ils étaient une meute à deux, ils avaient bâtis leur lien ensemble et Derek était une pièce rapportée qui n'arrivait pas à se coller à ce nouveau puzzle.

Laura en avait assez que son frère refuse tout le monde pour la meute et cette fois-ci ce fut la fois de trop, elle rentra dans sa chambre et tapa du pied :

- Je suis l'Alpha, je décide qui entre dans la meute.

Derek l'ignora, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le débat :

- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne te va jamais ?

- Parce qu'ils sont tous… Tous tellement nuls. A quoi ça sert de se faire une meute avec des gens avec qui on n'a aucun feeling ?

- J'avais un bon feeling avec le dernier gars. Peter semblait bien l'aimer aussi. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce qu'il est con comme ses pieds.

- Et la vraie raison ?

Le loup garou grogna et refusa de répondre. Cependant l'Alpha n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ignorer et même si Derek était son frère, elle ne se dérangea pas pour lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Il se contenta de la regarder froidement.

- Derek, tu n'agis pas comme tu le devrais.

Il ronchonna.

- Tu dois obéir à l'Alpha.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne a qui j'ai envie d'obéir. Et ce n'est pas toi.

Laura sous la surprise relâcha Derek.

- Alors il y a une personne ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne la transformerais pas elle alors ? Si tu la veux dans la meute, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je l'ai abandonné.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu le transformes en loup garou. Si je te l'avais présenté c'est ce que tu aurais fait non ? Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher. Si je t'avais dit _« tiens je te présente celui qui m'a sauvé, je voudrais rester avec lui »_, tu l'aurais transformé pour que je puisse te suivre.

- N'est ce pas une bonne chose ? Etre un loup garou est un cadeau ! Tu es le premier à le dire.

- Etre un loup garou est un cadeau. Mais il est très bien comme il est. Humain.

L'Alpha soupira :

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Non. Je sais. Tu es ma sœur, tu es mon Alpha, mais trop de choses nous séparent.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu veux devenir un Oméga ?

Derek grogna, s'énervant soudainement.

- Non en effet tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Laura essaya de se montrer douce avec lui mais son frère se transforma en loup garou et grogna si fort que même elle en fut surprise. Un Bêta qui arrivait à faire reculer un Alpha, est ce que Derek n'était plus adapté à la meute ?

Pas parce qu'il était un Oméga. Mais parce qu'il avait peut-être trouvé sa propre meute ailleurs.

Est-ce que Derek s'en rendait compte ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise en revenant le chercher. Laura se souvenait du lycéen qui portait partout sur lui l'odeur de son frère, est-ce que c'était de lui que Derek parlait ? Il était tellement imprégné tout entier de l'odeur du loup garou… Il était certain que ce gamin n'était pas n'importe qui pour Derek.

Elle en était encore là dans ses réflexions quand la télévision diffusa le message. Une tartine dans la bouche elle zappait sans vraiment regarder, sans vraiment écouter, c'est le mot « loup garou » qui attira son attention. Peter qui n'était pas loin vint s'asseoir pour regarder. Derek ne bougea pas de sa chambre mais il avait déjà les oreilles toutes grandes ouvertes depuis que le mot « Stilinski » avait franchit la bouche du commentateur télé. En entendant le message de Scott, Laura avait la bouche grande ouverte, sa tartine dans la main, Peter les yeux écarquillés.

Derek lui n'avait pas entendu la fin du message, il était déjà parti.

xxx

Stiles, tout à coup, eut terriblement conscience qu'il allait mourir. Du coup son esprit reprit le dessus. Il n'aurait pas voulu crever dans cet état misérable sans une bonne dose de sarcasmes avant. Sa bouche était terriblement pâteuse, sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il se força tout de même à parler :

- Eh Kate !

- Hm ?

- Tu sais à quoi je pense maintenant ?

- Non quoi ?

- Derek, si toi il t'aimait plus que moi alors je veux bien être transformé en polystyrène. Et t'as vu, magique. Je ne me transforme pas.

- On a déjà parlé de ça.

- Non attend, il ya quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis. Approche-toi.

Kate, curieuse de savoir ce que ce gamin pouvait bien lui raconter alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort décida de venir près de lui.

- Plus près, je peux plus parler trop fort… J'ai mal.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avança son oreille près de Stiles, qui lança alors :

- Derek n'était avec toi que pour le cul.

Puis il avança ses dents et lui mordit de toutes ses forces l'oreille. Tirant dessus pour lui arracher s'il pouvait, refusant de lâcher alors qu'elle le frappait. Il mourrait peut-être, mais il emporterait sa fichue oreille avec lui.

Mais Kate attrapa son flingue et visa Stiles en plein sur la tempe :

- Lâche moi ou….

Il ne lâcha pas, elle appuya sur la détente.

A suivre.

**L'autatrice :** j'ai vu l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf hier soir et il était absolument GENIAL, je l'ai adoré totalement ! Sauf… Le grave grave manque de Sterek (ceux qui l'ont vu me comprendront). Du coup j'avais envie envie envie de Sterek et je me suis dit « tiens je vais poster la suite de ma fic »… J'aurais dût me rappeler qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu éhéhé !


End file.
